Entre Mortífagos te veras
by leeila
Summary: La guerra termino. El mundo mágico esta a salvo. ¿Pero qué paso en el medio? Harry deberá descubrir qué paso en Hogwarts durante su ausencia. Nuevas amistades, peleas y verdades saldrán a la luz. ¿Podrá Harry con todo aquello?
1. Al fin?

Por fin esa maldita guerra había llegado a su fin. Todo termino, luego de una larga pelea en la que, lamentablemente se perdieron a muchos magos y brujas, malos y buenos, jóvenes y no tanto, pero personas al fin. Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Collin y tantas otras vidas perdidas en esta cruel batalla. Y a lo largo de todos esos años. Sirius, Dobby, Cedric. Pero ya todo había acabado, solo quedaban malos recuerdos y desde ahora toda una vida por delante.

Harry se encontraba sentado afuera de la enfermería, esperando a la Señora Pomfrey para que lo revise y cure sus heridas. Cuando salió de la oficina del director, o de lo que quedaba de esta, fue junto con Ron y Hermione a la torre de Gryffindor, en donde pudo acostarse en una cómoda cama, luego de mucho tiempo de no poder hacerlo. Todavía le daba escalofríos recordar todo aquel tiempo junto a sus amigos, acampando de lugar en lugar, montando guardias, y poniendo en riesgo sus vidas. Pero en estos momentos sabía que todo eso había valido la pena. Ahora el mundo mágico podría gozar de paz y tranquilidad y él podría llevar una vida medianamente normal, bueno, dentro de lo que pudiera, después de todo él seguía siendo Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y luego de su victoria, el joven que derroto al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Ya se estaba imaginando todo una sección en el diario El Profeta, relatando con detalle toda la batalla y metiéndose, como de costumbre, descaradamente en su vida, aludiendo a un sinfín de comentarios que, tenía la certeza, no eran ciertos en su totalidad. Solo esperaba que la Señora Pomfrey lo atendiera rápidamente, no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar ahí sentado, a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por aquel pasillo. Luego de un rato, el cual se le hizo eterno, la enfermera salió, un poco atareada y con su ropa un tanto desalineada para decirle que ya podía pasar, que unos momentos estaría con él. Harry así lo hizo y al entrar a la enfermería pudo notar que había un par de personas recostadas en distintas camas. Estaban todos durmiendo, o eso parecía. La guerra, además de llevarse algunas vidas, había dejado bastantes heridos. Harry no podía dejar de pensar ni un solo momento. Desde que se había separado de Ron y Hermione esa misma mañana luego de despertarse de un relajante y calmado sueño, no podía evitar sentir culpa acerca de muchas cosas. La muerte de Tonks y Lupin lo hacían pensar en el pobre Teddy, que ya no podría disfrutar de sus padres, tal cual a él le había pasado. Solo tenía a su abuela, Andromeda y a bueno, a él, su Padrino. Pero a la vez se aliviaba al saber que afortunadamente Teddy no sufriría su mismo destino, y que podrá crecer feliz y sin ningún peligro. Pero luego volvía a frustrarse y a entristecerse pensando en la muerte de Fred. Lo estaba matando. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a la familia Weasley después de esto. Y como hacerlo si él se sentía culpable. Ellos le dieron todo, la familia que nunca tuvo, amor, amistad y él que les devuelve, una perdida irremediable. Un hijo, un hermano, un amigo. Cuando despertó en la mañana, no puedo pasar por alto las ojeras y la deplorable cara de su mejor amigo. _"Debió de llorar toda la noche"_ pensaba tristemente. Y que podía hacer él. Cómo podría volver a ver a Ron a la cara sin pensar en Fred. Cómo podría ver a George; y más importante aún, cómo podría verla a ella después de lo ocurrido. Como hablarle, como explicarle que realmente lo sentía, que sentía la muerte de su hermano Fred, y que si fuera por él, daría su vida para traerlo nuevamente ante su familia. Pero no podía hacerlo, por más que lo deseara. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Y dolía, dolía mucho. _"Ginny"_ pensó. _"Cómo volverte a ver si me mata la culpa"_. Pero por esas cosas del destino no puedo seguir repitiéndose esa pregunta porque de repente la vio entrar. Todavía vestía las ropas de la batalla; su pelo, alzado en una cola tan larga que abarcaba toda su espalda, dejaba ver su rostro cansado y triste. Se notaba a leguas que no había dormido. _"Y todo por mi maldita culpa"_ se recriminaba mentalmente _"Bueno, por suerte está viva"_ el solo pensar en lo contrario... No, no quería ni imaginárselo. La vio caminar directamente hacia él, con una sonrisa un poco gastada y hasta forzada. _"Se ve bonita igual"_ Y luego se recrimino mentalmente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos en un momento como ese.

Harry, veo que al fin has despertado, creímos que dormirías un poco mas

¿Creímos? – se animo a preguntar él, luego de volver a la realidad de la que se había escapado luego de ver a Ginny

Si, mis padres y yo, veras, todavía seguimos encargándonos de todo este asunto. Gente herida, algunos desaparecidos, ya sabes. Pero en fin – su voz reflejaba su angustia y cansancio – déjame verte para saber si está todo bien

Emm, si yo estoy bien, en realidad estoy esperando a la Señora Pomfrey para que me revise

Bueno, la Señora Pomfrey me ha pedido que te atienda yo, ya que ella está muy ocupada con unos chicos – dijo ella agarrando de la mesa unas gazas y un poco de desinfectante

Tú ¿tú me atenderás? – pregunto titubeando un poco

Claro, que crees que estuve haciendo hasta recién – explico con calma - ayudando en la enfermería

Oh, este, de acuerdo – contestó Harry no muy convencido

Bueno, a ver, tienes varios raspones y cortes en tu rostro, empezare por eso

Y así Ginny comenzó a limpiar todas las heridas que Harry tenía en su cara, una por una, acercándose a él muy lentamente. Harry se perdía en esos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban, dejándose perder en las caricias que le hacia Ginny al curar sus golpes. Por otro lado, a Ginny no podía temblarle más la mano, apenas y sabía que estaba haciendo. Creyó que de tanto curar heridos en esas ultimas horas, sus manos y mente actuaban por inercia. Ella solo estaba concentrada en esos ojos esmeraldas, aquellos a los que se vio negada a ver durante meses y que ahora estaban más intensos y más vivos que nunca. _"Vivo"_ pensó e inmediatamente un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. A Harry no le paso desapercibida esta situación y la miro expectantemente, esperando que ella dijera algo. Pero no fue así, Ginny solo se encargaba de curarlo, volcando toda su concentración en ello. Pero él se estaba volviendo loco, su olor a flores tan característico en ella seguía intacto y le estaba penetrando en las fosas nasales, haciéndole perder la cabeza lentamente. Escucho que alguien hablaba, pero no salía de su entusiasmo, hasta que un chasquido de dedos lo hizo reaccionar.

Harry, ¿me oyes?

Este, si. Perdón, ¿qué me decías?

Que si puedes por favor quitarte la remera. Ya termine de curarte las heridas de tu rostro, me gustaría ver si tienes alguna en tu espalda o en tu pecho – dijo Ginny en voz baja y lentamente

Ambos, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojaron. Ginny agacho su mirada mientras que Harry miraba hacia un costado, fingiendo que la ventana que estaba a su lado era lo más interesante que haya visto en su vida. Se conocían hace años, pasaron cumpleaños, navidades y vacaciones juntos, hasta compartieron un corto romance, pero aun así su vergüenza estaba haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran a más no poder. Finalmente Ginny carraspeo y Harry comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su vestimenta, dejando ver un trabajado pecho y una gran espalda. Ginny poso su mirada en el torso del chico y un suspiro traicionero salió de sus labios. Harry la miro pero ella seguía con la cabeza gacha. Por su parte, Ginny tomo otro trozo de gaza y se concentro en curar las heridas esparcidas en el pecho del chico. Algunas eran más profundas que otras; tenía varias y Ginny se pregunto si todas fueron hechas en la batalla, o ya estaban desde antes. Si curando su cara estaba nerviosa, ahora con su pecho deseaba que alguien entrara en ese mismo momento y se la llevara de ahí tan rápido como sea posible. Pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Debía mantener la calma. Limpio una herida ubicada en el espacio que había entre su cuello y su hombro. Hasta el momento nunca se había atrevido a mirarlo directamente a la cara. Harry por su parte, de dejaba hacer, y rogaba al mismísimo Merlín que no se le notara el temblor que sentía su cuerpo cada vez que Ginny lo tocaba. Cuando ella termino de limpiar su herida y aplicarle una crema (ahora el golpe apenas y se notaba) Ginny poso su mirada a un corte que Harry tenía en su pecho, justo en donde estaba su corazón. Le llamo sumamente la atención, ya que el corte parecía bastante feo, a pesar de ser chico, pero estaba prácticamente curado. Era como si la herida se hubiese cerrado hace ya varias horas. Poso su mano sobre esta y Harry apenas contuvo un suspiro. Ella levanto lentamente su rostro para encontrarse con aquel otro perteneciente al chico que tantas sensaciones le causaba. Se quedaron mirando por varios minutos, ambos perdidos en el otro, y ella aun con su mano sobre su corazón. Se acercaban. Todo parecía un sueño. Harry ya no podía pensar, o no quería hacerlo. Estaba por pasar lo que había esperado por mucho tiempo, aquel anhelado beso. Sus labios casi se rozaron cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió abruptamente.

Ron, podrías tener más cuidado. Estamos en una enfermería – replicaba una joven de pelo castaño bastante molesta

Hermione, tranquila. Solo vengo a ver si en cabeza dura de mi amigo nos hizo caso y vino a verse – gruño, pero bajando un poco la voz, dándose cuenta de las personas que descansaban en las camas ubicadas en el cuarto – Harry, acá estas. ¿Ginny?

Tanto Ginny como Harry voltearon su rostro hacia los dos jóvenes que acababan de irrumpir en la enfermería, y sus rostros pasaron de tener un pequeño rubor, a estar completamente rojos. Ginny se separo instantáneamente de Harry y al sacar su mano de su pecho, un pequeño gruñido escapo de los labios del morocho.

Chicos, lo sentimos, ya mismo nos estábamos yendo. Solo queríamos saber si Harry se encontraba aquí. – comenzó a decir Hermione un tanto nerviosa, dándose cuenta de lo que ella y Ron acababan de interrumpir. – Ron, vamos, ya viste que Harry esta acá. Dejemos que Ginny termine de atenderlo. – en esos momentos, la chica tiraba del brazo de su "amigo" tan fuerte como podía, pero apenas y lograba moverlo. Ron por su parte no dejaba de ver a su amigo, para luego mirar a su hermana, y así sucesivamente.

Tranquilos, pueden quedarse. Yo ya termine aquí, solo me queda fijarme si Harry tiene algún hueso roto – comenzó a hablar Ginny luego de calmarse y dejando de lado el repentino deseo de matar, muy lentamente, a su querido hermano. – Harry ¿te duele algo? ¿Alguna parte en especial?

Si, digo, no. No me duele nada, solo sigo un poco cansado, creo...

Perfecto. Bueno, creo que yo ya termine mi deber aquí, voy a ir a ver cómo están los otros.

Mama te está buscando – repuso su hermano – quiere que vayas a descansar un poco, aun no has dormido nada

Estoy bien, solo déjame ir a ver como esta Lavender – su voz dejaba ver su cansancio pero debía asegurarse que todo esté bien, no quería saber más de muertes.

Ginny – dijo Ron sujetándola del brazo izquierdo para frenarla, pero ella se soltó rápidamente de su agarre, como si su solo contacto la quemara

Lo siento – repuso inmediatamente dándose cuenta de su error – es que me duele un poco ahí – intento sonar convencida para su hermano quien la miro de manera extraña

Ginny, que tontos, tu revisando a todos esos heridos y ni siquiera has tenido tiempo para ver tus heridas – dijo Hermione – déjame ver que tienes así puedo ayudarte

No! – grito ella estirando tanto como podía la manga de su remera, la cual tocaba prácticamente la yema de sus dedos – está bien, es solo un raspón, yo misma me lo vendare – Hermione la miro, su amiga estaba comportándose un tanto rara. – en verdad, no se preocupen, no es nada. Iré a avisarle a la Señora Pomfrey que ya me voy. – Antes de dejar el cuarto, le dirigió una última mirada a Harry, a quien le pareció ver en sus ojos un dejo de culpa y _¿resentimiento?_

Harry comenzó a vestirse lentamente mientras que sus amigos comenzaban una pequeña discusión acerca del poco tacto que tenía el pelirrojo para con su hermana.

Ron entiende, cada uno reacciona a su manera. Ella lo único que quiere es ayudar y así olvidarse, en cierto modo, de todo lo que paso. – decía Hermione

Pero si ya viste como esta, parece un estropajo. Que te apuesto a que no debe ni haber probado bocado en todo este tiempo. – se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras señalaba la puerta por la que acababa de salir Ginny hacia unos minutos

Hermione se quedo mirando al joven, ya más calmada, y reflejando en sus ojos toda la ternura que sentía en esos momentos por la preocupación de Ron hacia su hermana. Este no paso por alto aquel detalle y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas a causa de su sonrojo. Harry los miraba muy atentamente. En parte ya se había acostumbrado a las peleas entre sus dos mejores amigos, y a sus repentinas reconciliaciones. Aunque ahora estaba más expectante a lo que podía suceder. Aun no se olvidaba de aquel beso que compartieron hacia ya un par de horas y que seguramente había significado algo muy importante para ese par. _"Hasta que por fin se dieron cuenta" _pensó exhalando el poco aire que había en sus pulmones. Tanto Ron como Hermione voltearon a verlo al acordarse de su presencia. Ron volvió a voltear su vista hacia la puerta, mientras que Hermione le dedico una dulce y tímida sonrisa a Harry.

¿Vamos a comer algo? – dijo Ron

Si, vamos. Tengo hambre – respondió su amigo levantándose de la camilla en la que estaba sentado

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta mientras que Hermione seguía quieta en el mismo lugar. Ron se dio vuelta y le dijo:

¿Vienés o no?

Sí, sí, claro – respondió la chica comenzando a caminar en dirección a ellos

Creo que tengo ganas de comer un poco de torta de maleza – comento el pelirrojo para romper el silencio mientras que caminaban hacia el comedor

Yo también – dijo Harry

Ustedes siempre pensando en comida. Creo que en un futuro me veré afectada por juntarme tanto con ustedes – dijo Hermione comenzando a reírse

Bueno, pero por lo menos tendrás un muy buen gusto por la comida – dijo Ron haciendo que sus dos amigos comenzaran a reír pausadamente

Y así llegaron al Gran Comedor, riendo. Cuando las personas que se encontraban allí los vieron atravesar la entrada, dejaron de hablar repentinamente y luego de unos instantes Neville comenzó un aplauso que contagio a todos y que estaba dirigido a aquellas personas que acababan de entrar. _"El trió dorado"_ se escucho desde el fondo. Harry, Ron y Hermione solo miraban rápidamente a todos, sin detenerse en nadie en particular. Lo que menos deseaban era llamar la atención, y los aplausos, gritos y chiflidos que se escuchaban a lo largo de todo el salón, no hacían más que ponerlo nerviosos. Los tres forzaron una media sonrisa y movieron sus cabezas en forma de agradecimiento. Una vez que el aplauso ceso, el "famoso trió" se dirigió hacia la familia Weasley, quienes los estaban esperando en un rincón del salón.

Bill se encontraba junto a Fleur y Percy. Los tres estaban hablando amenamente. Por otro lado George estaba junto a su madre. La señora Weasley estaba acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, la cual reposaba sobre su regazo. El señor Weasley se dirigía hacia los tres jóvenes, mientras que Ginny se acercaba a Fleur para comentarle algo. Harry no podía dejar de mirarla. Ya bañada, la muchacha se veía mucho más bella y también dejaba ver lo cambiada que estaba desde la última vez, desde hace ya casi un año, que se habían visto en la boda de su hermano. Su pelo suelto estaba más brillante que nunca y su cuerpo reafirmaba el hecho de que ya no era una niña pequeña. _"Es la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida. Todo en ella es perfecto" _pensaba Harry para sí, enamorándose de ella aun mas con cada minuto que pasaba viéndola. La voz del señor Weasley lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Chicos, que bueno que ya están acá. Ya hable con Kingsley, ya saben que momentáneamente ocupara el puesto de Ministro de Magia. Ya está todo arreglado. Dentro de un rato partiremos hacia La Madriguera – viendo que su hijo estaba por interrumpir, repuso rápidamente – Harry y Hermione vendrán con nosotros. Luego de los funerales veremos que pasa – la voz del señor Weasley tembló un poco al decir esta última frase.

Que bueno papá. Entonces luego de eso Hermione podrá ir a buscar a sus padres – Ron quería dejar aclarado el tema que seguramente tenía tan preocupada a su... _¿amada?_

Si, en verdad lamento que tengas que esperar Hermione, pero queremos estar seguros que todo estará bien – dijo el señor Weasley a la joven

Si, no se preocupe señor – dijo Hermione un poco emocionada – se que tendré que esperar un poco, pero prefiero que todo esté bien y no poner en riesgo a mis padres – no pudo evitar que una lagrima surcara su rostro. Ron inmediatamente la rodeo en un medio abrazo para reconfortarla, sin importarle que toda su familia o casi la mitad del mundo mágico lo esté mirando.

Harry, por su parte, empezó a ver quienes estaban en el Gran Comedor en ese mismo momento. Neville se encontraba junto a su abuela, Luna el padre de esta última. Seamus y Dean estaban junto a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes. Los profesores estaban hablando con algunos padres e intentando aclarar todo, mientras que había aurores revisando que todos los mortífagos que no habían podido escapar estuvieran en el calabozo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a la familia Malfoy en un costado del salón, los tres juntos, como protegiéndose entre ellos. Harry dejo de mirar hacia ahí para volver a enfocar su mirada en aquella persona que tanto le interesaba, _Ginny_. La vio sentada, mirando a sus amigos. Por lo que pudo notar en la batalla, Ginny había profundizado aun más su relación con Neville y Luna. Eso lo ponía feliz y a la vez lo dejaba tranquilo, saber que al menos ella había estado protegida en el castillo, rodeada de sus amigos y con su familia. Ginny (por suerte para Harry) no se percataba de ese par de ojos esmeraldas clavados en ella, y paso su mirada hacia otro lugar del salón. Se encontraba mirando fijamente a _¿los Malfoy?_ Se pregunto Harry. No, su vista le debía estar jugando una mala pasada _¿o no?_ Si, estaba mirando a los Malfoy, más precisamente a Draco Malfoy. Aun no podía distinguir que reflejaban sus ojos, pero tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos a un lado cuando vio que unos aurores se acercaban a esta familia y comenzaban una pequeña, pero llamativa discusión. Volvió su vista hacia la pelirroja y noto que no podía dejar de ver aquella situación y como su rostro comenzaba a tensarse, como si lo que estaban discutiendo aquellas personas fuera lo más importante del mundo, y que afectaría su vida para siempre. _"Harry, creo que estas exagerando"_ creyó escuchar a su conciencia, pero no le dio importancia. Ginny no separaba su vista de aquella familia y eso lo estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Y cuando iba a acercarse a la chica para saber que le sucedía, se dio cuenta que no solo ella estaba mirando en aquella dirección, sino que toda la sala estaba expectante. Volteo a ver a Ron, que aun se encontraba junto a Hermione y ambos estaban mirando hacia el mismo lugar, al igual que todos. Y entonces una especie de sollozo retumbo en el Gran Comedor y dejo a todos helados. Narcissa Malfoy abrazaba a su hijo como si de ello dependiera su vida, mientras que Lucius Malfoy, con la cabeza un tanto gacha, hablaba con unos de los aurores. Ya todos en el lugar se imaginaban lo que estaba por pasar a continuación, pero sin embargo hubo algo que dejo a más de uno con una gran confusión en su mente. En el momento en el que el auror saco una especie de esposas mágicas y estaba a punto de ponérselas a Draco Malfoy un grito cortó el ambiente e hizo que todos voltearan su atención al otro extremo del salón. Ginny Weasley acababa de levantarse súbitamente de su silla y había gritado tan fuerte como sus pulmones y su angustia se lo habían permitido.

NOOOO!

Y todo se volvió silencio.

* * *

><p>primer historia. perdon si hay alguna falta de ortografía, no soy muy buena con las tildes<p>

besos


	2. Marcados

Nooo!

Y todo se volvió silencio

- Ginny ¿qué pasa? - pregunto su madre que se había puesto de pie junto con George a causa de su sorpresa

Todos las miradas estaban clavadas en la chica que se encontraba parada y temblando. Sus ojos enfocaban a una sola persona Draco Malfoy. Harry aun no se reponía de la abrupta reacción de la pelirroja y se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo momento. Miro a sus amigos y se encontró con la misma expresión que él tenía. Nadie entendía nada, y la única que se había atrevido a terminar con las dudas era la señora Weasley, pero aun esperaba la respuesta de su hija. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella y volvió a preguntar:

- Hija ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Todo está bien?

Ginny no separaba su vista de Malfoy, ambos se miraban. Apenas y parecía que respiraban. Estaban quietos, fijos en sus lugares, ni se movían, solo se miraban. Ella estaba angustiada y confundida, no solo se notaba en su mirada, también se reflejaba en su forma de respirar, agitada. Por un momento, pareció salir de su hipnosis y miro a su madre. Sabía que no solo ella estaba esperando por su respuesta. Como no saberlo si todo el salón la estaba mirando. Se reto mentalmente por ser tan impulsiva. Molly la miro mas fijamente, intentando leer en ella la tan anhelada respuesta.

- Mamá - dijo ella finalmente. Parecía que _"mamá"_ era lo único que podía pronunciar.

Molly se acerco aun mas para darle más confianza y Ginny dijo - Lo siento - pero esta vez se dirigió a toda su familia cuando hablo, no solo a su madre. Agacho la cabeza y comenzó a caminar. Con paso firme se coloco a un lado de Draco y miro despectivamente al auror que lo sujetaba. Harry miro a la señora Weasley, ella avanzaba en dirección de su hija.

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo Draco en un suave susurro

- No lo sé - respondió ella en un tono aun más bajo del que él había utilizado

- Entonces vete y no molestes - le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero ella le sostuvo la suya

- Ginny, se puede saber qué sucede - Ginny, no dijo nada, solo se mantenía a un lado de Draco - Hija, por favor. Los aurores deben realizar su trabajo

Ginny levanto la mirada hacia su madre, y por unos segundos miro rápidamente a Harry. Tanto él, como Ron y Hermione, se encontraban junto al resto de la familia Weasley cerca de la señora Weasley. No pudo seguir viéndolo, y volteo su mirada hacia el auror.

- ¿A dónde lo llevan? - pregunto tan rápidamente que parecía que no era ella quien había hecho la pregunta.

- Disculpe señorita ¿Cómo dijo? - respondió el auror

- Que a dónde lo llevan - repitió, esta vez más segura

- Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia señorita - dijo - Ahora, si nos permite continuar...

- Ginny, por favor ¿qué te pasa? Los aurores están intentando controlar la situación ¿Que importa a donde lo llevan? Ellos - dijo Molly haciendo referencia a la familia Malfoy - deben hacerse cargo de lo que hicieron

- ¡Pero si ellos no hicieron nada! - exclamo una sobresaltada Ginny

- Puedes callarte de una vez Ginevra - dijo secamente Draco que seguía viendo al suelo

- ¿Ginevra? - dijo Ron lo suficientemente alto como para que las personas alrededor suyo lo escucharan. Inclusive su hermana, quien lo miro tímidamente. Ginny intentaba descifrar los pensamientos de sus hermanos ante esta situación - Se puede saber ¿qué es lo que está pasando? - volvió a preguntar Ron dejando ver su claro enojo

- Yo... Este, nada. Es que me pareció injusto que estos señores quieran hacerles, todavía no sé que, a los _Malfoy?_ – su voz iba disminuyendo a medida que hablaba. Hasta a ella le parecía absurdo lo que decía

- Ginny, creo que hablo por todos si digo que no entiendo nada – hablo Hermione por primera vez, comenzándose a preocupar por su amiga – Los aurores aquí presentes, seguramente quieran llevar a la familia Malfoy hasta los calabozos, en donde se encuentran los demás mortífagos

- Y porque llevarlos hasta ahí? No se pueden quedar acá? Digo, no estaban haciendo nada malo

- No se trata de si estaban haciendo algo malo o no, se trata de lo que hicieron – dijo el auror, el cual ya se estaba molestando por la actitud de la chica - Y es nuestro deber llevarlos con nosotros hasta los calabozos, y una vez reunidos todos ahí, escoltar a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos hasta Azkaban

- Azkaban? – exclamo una sorprendida Ginny

- Ginny, enserio, se puede saber qué diablos te sucede – dijo George hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo - Mira, no sé qué es lo que te pico, pero ¿podrías volver a sentarte ahí y dejar que los aurores se lleven a los Malfoy? – y dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba toda la familia antes. En su voz se notaba que no tenía ganas de juegos. En realidad no tenía ganas de nada, aun no se recuperaba de la muerte de su hermano. Quería terminar con ese absurdo juego impuesto por su hermana.

Ginny por su parte no podía hablar, ni moverse, y si seguía respirando era porque no era tan tonta como para dejarse morir. Quería gritar, pero sabía que no podía. Su familia la miraba raro, y como para no hacerlo. Sabía que ese momento llegaría algún día, pero no así, no tan pronto. Quería hacer tantas cosas antes. Quería estar con su familia, quería sobrellevar junto a ellos la muerte de su hermano. Quería acompañar a George en todo momento, pero ahora él la miraba de esa manera. Sentía que ahora cuando más lo necesitaba él le estaba dando la espalda. Y no solo él, toda su familia lo estaba haciendo. Y en donde había quedado eso de todos para todos, debemos apoyarnos siempre, incondicionalmente. Somos familia y siempre nos tendremos unos a los otros. Cuando era chica le encantaba tener tantos hermanos. Con ellos compartió montones de juegos, de travesuras; momentos felices y tristes. Pero siempre estuvieron juntos. Cuando fue creciendo y transitando lo que era la adolescencia, lo sufrió un poco más. Tener seis hermanos a veces era algo bastante molesto. Sobre todo si de chicos se trataba. Como había padecido Ginny en todos sus noviazgos. Sus hermanos parecían no pensar en sus sentimientos, y lo único que hacían era torturarla. Pero después de un tiempo aprendió a sobrellevar la situación y ya no se dejaba intimidar tanto por esas bestias. Y de ahí en adelante todo cambio. Comenzó a llevarse mejor con todos ellos. Ya había aceptado que su hermano Bill se casaría con Fleur, y sabía que pese a su odiosa forma de ser, ella lo haría muy feliz y aquello la ponía contenta. Había comenzado a mandarse más cartas con Charly, contándole de su vida y aprendiendo muchas cosas de su hermano y su vida allá en Rumania. Si hasta ya había superado el hecho de que Percy se haya ido, y hasta llego a pensar que si él era feliz así, por ella estaba bien. Si bien con los gemelos siempre se llevo mejor que con los demás, en el último tiempo habían perdido profundizar mucho mas esa relación de amistad y complicidad que tenían. Se sentía tan a gusto compartiendo momentos con ellos. Y por último, pero no menos importante, su hermano Ronald. Era increíble y hasta inimaginable lo mucho que se habían pegado en las últimas vacaciones que compartieron juntos. Si hasta un par de veces se habían dormido los dos juntos, en el cuarto de ella o en el de él, ya muy entrada la noche, cansados de haber hablado horas y horas de... ya no importaba de que. Compartían muchas más cosas juntos, como cuando eran chicos y ambos eran inseparables. Ginny estaba tan feliz. Pero como siempre le pasaba, la felicidad duro poco. Su hermano tuvo que partir junto a Harry y Hermione a hacer, todavía no tenia bien en claro que, y la había dejado sola. Durante casi todo un año, no tuvo noticias de él. Pero intento ser fuerte y delante de sus amigos fingir que estaba todo bien. _"Tuve tanto miedo por ellos. Hermione es mi mejor amiga, Ron es mi hermano y Harry..."_ pensó _"Harry es Harry". _Fijo su mirada en él. Seguía a un lado de Ron y Hermione. _"Como siempre"_ y por primera vez sintió una sonrisa reflejarse en sus labios. Como le gustaría que en estos momentos él se acercara y la abrazara. Quería que la saque de ahí, que le diga que todo va a estar bien, que no hacía falta que ella hiciera nada. Pero sabía que eso era solo un deseo, una ilusión. Eso nunca pasaría. Solo necesitaba saber que su familia y él permanecerían a su lado, pase lo que pase. Necesitaba tanto a Harry, y en momentos como ese recordaba lo mucho que lo había extrañado todo este tiempo. Volvió a prestar atención a la gente que la rodeaba cuando escucho que alguien hablaba.

- Ginny, no? - dijo el auror - Te puedo decir así? – Ella lo miro de mala manera pero asintió dejándolo continuar - El ministerio nos ha pedido que nos llevemos con nosotros a todas aquellas personas que portan la marca tenebrosa. Se los enviara a una celda hasta el día de su juicio. Ahí se dirá si deben ir a Azkaban o no - explicaba el auror

- Exacto, y presentado este caso, no creo que la familia Malfoy pueda evitar su condena - continuo su padre

- Pero nosotros tenemos que evitarlo - dijo Ginny sorprendiendo a más de uno - todos lo vieron. Ninguno de los Malfoy ataco a nadie durante la batalla

- Eso no lo sabemos ciertamente cielo – explico su madre

- Claro que sí. Yo estuve la mayor parte del tiempo cerca de Dra... Malfoy – se corrigió inmediatamente – y en los pocos momentos que lo perdí de vista, él estuvo cerca de Harry, Ron y Hermione. No es así? – pregunto dirigiéndose a sus amigos

- Ginny – respondió Hermione al darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus dos amigos se dispondría a hablar – Nosotros no podemos asegurar nada. Si bien Malfoy no nos ataco en forma directa, tampoco nos ayudo a enfrentar a los mortífagos que nos perseguían

- Si, es verdad, no ataco a ningún mortífago, pero tampoco nos ataco a nosotros y eso cuenta como una especie de ayuda, no? – explicaba Ginny

- No – respondió Ron

- Harry – suplico Ginny – Tú puedes ayudarlo. Vamos, si tu más que nadie sabe que hasta ni siquiera cumplió su misión de matar a Dumbledore – termino la frase con un tono más bajo que con el que había empezado. Harry seguía sin decir nada y Ginny comenzaba a exasperarse – Di algo! – exclamo exasperada. Finalmente Ginny se dio cuenta que Harry no diría nada. Como le dolía aquello. Aun no entendía si Harry se comportaba así por rechazo o indiferencia. Ella no era quien para recriminarle nada, pero de cualquier forma, fuera cual fuera su motivo, le dolía

- Veo que nadie va a decir nada y mucho menos ayudarme – dijo Ginny tristemente mirando a cada uno de sus familiares. Sabía que si les pedía ayuda a sus amigos ellos se la brindarían, pero entendió que si hasta el momento ellos se habían mantenido al margen de la situación era por algo, y ella no era quien para obligarlos a nada

- Todo estará bien – dijo Malfoy mirando a su familia para luego mirar rápidamente de reojo a Ginny

- Entonces no hay vuelta atrás – pregunto Ginny (mas que una pregunta parecía una afirmación) pasados unos momentos

- Así es, los Malfoy deben acompañarnos. Todo aquel que tenga la marca deberá ser juzgado como corresponde - concluyo el auror. Ginny no dejaba de ver a Draco. Aun se mantenía a su lado y parecía no querer moverse. Miro a su madre, con la esperanza de que cambie de parecer y la apoye, pero no fue así. Todos parecían decididos a terminar con aquella situación

- Vamos hija, deja a estos hombres proseguir con lo que estaban haciendo - dijo Molly

- Si Ginny, vamos que tú tienes que dormir todavía - dijo su amiga comenzando a acercarse

- Y quédate tranquila, ya no volveremos a ver gente como esta nunca más - termino de decir Ron. A leguas se notaba que no soportaba estar cerca de la familia

Miro a Harry, suplicándole con la mirada que la ayude, que ayude a Malfoy en realidad. Pero el no hizo nada, solo se quedo ahí, observándola muy fijamente. Ginny finalmente se termino de convencer de que no iba a contar con el apoyo de su familia y miro a Draco. El seguía quieto, en el mismo lugar de siempre, y con ese sensación de miedo que se sentía en todo su alrededor. Se pregunto que estaría pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos. No lo soportaba. Todo se estaba saliendo de control y ella sabía que no era capaz de resistir lo que se venía. _"Tengo que poder"_ pensó y resueltamente pregunto

- Así que todo aquel que lleve la marca, no?

- No te atrevas - exclamo Draco un tanto enojado

- Haré lo que yo quiera - respondió ella viéndolo a la cara

- Te lo prohíbo - le respondió

- Yo... - Ginny no sabía qué hacer

- Se acabo - dijo George - esto se acabo. Señor puede llevarse a estas personas a donde usted quiera, no importa. Y tu Ginny, vendrás con nosotros a La Madriguera y terminaras con toda esta estupidez - viendo que su hermana no se movía fue a su encuentro y la sujeto fuertemente del brazo para empezar a tironear - ya!

Harry miraba la pelea entre los dos hermanos y no le alcanzaba el tiempo para procesar toda la información. Seguía sin comprender la actitud de Ginny, mucho menos el vínculo que compartía con Malfoy. Pero en su vida imagino lo que pasaría a continuación. Ginny se soltó abruptamente del agarre de su hermano, camino decididamente hasta detenerse frente al auror y dijo con el último dejo de aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, a la vez que se levantaba la manga izquierda de su remera, dejando expuesto su antebrazo y dejando a todos congelados en sus lugares:

- Entonces a mi también deberá llevarme

La marca que aparecía en esa parte de su cuerpo no dejaba ninguna duda. Ginny era una mortífaga?

* * *

><p>segundo capitulo, espero que les guste<p>

besos!


	3. Reacciones Inesperadas

La marca que aparecía en esa parte de su cuerpo no dejaba ninguna duda. Ginny era una mortífaga?

- Qué? Qué es eso? – pregunto Molly temblando

Nadie reaccionaba, o no parecían querer hacerlo. Todos se habían quedado estáticos en sus lugares. Ningún miembro de la familia Weasley entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. El señor Weasley miraba a su hija y luego a Draco Malfoy. Al principio, cuando Ginny intentaba defender a Malfoy sin importarle nada, no entendía muy bien porque lo estaba haciendo. Luego se animo a suponer que aquellos dos tramaban algo o escondían algún tipo de secreto. Ahora, viendo aquella marca que distinguía a los más fieles y allegados servidores del señor tenebroso en el antebrazo de su hija, no podía respirar y mucho menos pensar. Solo se dedicaba a mirar a su hija y a Draco simultáneamente, esperando que alguno de los dos, no importaba realmente cual, comenzara a reírse y gritara: "Es una broma" o algo parecido. Nunca le habían gustado las bromas pesadas. Siempre se los había dejado bien en claro a sus hijos (sobre todo a los gemelos) y por suerte solo tuvo que lidiar con travesuras de adolescentes, no más que eso. Y ahora era capaz de aceptar la peor de las bromas por parte de su hija. _"Si, eso tiene que ser, una broma"_ pensó. Mientras tanto Fleur intentaba contener lo mejor posible a su marido. No lo podía creer, Ginny era una mortífaga. Estaba en shock y ni quería imaginarse como estaría Bill y sus hermanos. Ni George ni Percy caían a la realidad. No era posible, no Ginny, la pequeña Ginny, su linda y dulce hermana. Ron tenía la misma cara de asombro que Harry y Hermione. Ninguno de los tres se imagino lo que pasaría cuando Ginny desafío al auror. La señora Weasley volvió a interrumpir los pensamientos de todos cuando volvió a decir:

- Ginny, dime que esto es mentira – suplico su madre

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho – respondió Ginny al borde de las lagrimas

- No, esto no puede ser – hablo por primera vez Ron – Malfoy la está manipulando, esa marca es de mentira

- Ron, nadie me obligó ni me está obligando a nada – repuso su hermana ya dejando escapar sus lagrimas – Y no, esta marca es verdadera - Nadie de su familia creía en lo que veía y mucho menos lo aceptaba

- Bueno – interrumpió el guardia – no me esperaba esto pero ahora que lo veo no puedo dejarlo pasar. Tiene razón señorita, usted también deberá acompañarnos – y saco otro juego de esposas

- Noo! – grito Molly mientras era sujetada por su marido – Mi niña es imposible que haga algo malo

- Mamá, por favor! Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo – decía Ginny mientras era esposada por el auror

- Vamos – dijo este obligando a caminar a los Malfoy y a Ginny con él

- Ginny – susurro Harry. Ella volteo a verlo antes de empezar a caminar. Se sentía horrible. Pero ya todo estaba dicho, ella seria juzgada al igual que los Malfoy. _"Es lo mejor"_ pensó intentando consolarse a sí misma. Ver a su familia así la hizo dudar de si había hecho lo correcto o no. _"Si, hice bien. Todo estará bien"_

Harry la miraba con un terrible dolor que le inundaba el alma. Era imposible. No podía creer que Ginny, SU Ginny, lo _traicionara_? Era eso una traición para él? No puedo responderse esa pregunta porque pasados unos minutos George corrió hasta salir del salón y alcanzó a Ginny. Todos salieron corriendo tras él y se quedaron de piedra cuando George grito:

- Era por eso que te reusabas a estar con nosotros y te pasaste toda la noche en la enfermería. No querías vernos. Eres una... – Ginny seguía dándole la espalda – Somos muy pobretones para que te juntes con nosotros, eh? Los Malfoy te lavaron la cabeza y ahora te jactas de ser una maldita sangre pura. Pero quédate tranquila, no me das vergüenza, no. Me das asco. Tu señor se murió, ya vamos a ver qué sucede contigo ahora – gritaba con furia

- George – dijo su madre con lastima y lagrimas en los ojos. Él respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos estaban nublados

- Todos estaban expectantes a lo que Ginny iba a responder. Draco la miro de reojo y pudo ver que dos lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Como le gustaría gritarles unas cuantas cosas a los Weasley. Pero no podía. Ginny no se lo permitiría. Volteo su vista hacia ellos e hizo lo único que podía hacer y lo que mejor le salía. Los miro despectivamente, transmitiendo con su mirada un profundo odio y desprecio. Volvió a ver a Ginny y se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar, así que para salvarla le dijo al auror – Vamos – y comenzó a caminar. Los aurores emprendieron su camino nuevamente y llevaron a una triste Ginny hasta los calabozos. George cayó al piso de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Molly corrió inmediatamente hasta llegar a él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Se consolaban mutuamente. Hermione veía la escena y no podía reprimir sus sollozos, se abrazo un poco a Harry que estaba a su lado, y sintió caer en su cabeza una lágrima de su amigo. Lo miro tiernamente. Harry estaba llorando. Hermione lo abrazo más fuerte, intentando reanimarlo un poco, pensando que su amigo lloraba por el dolor. Pero por lo que en realidad lloraba Harry era por la impotencia de no haberle podido gritar, al igual que hizo George, todo lo que pensaba sobre ella. Porque Harry solo pensaba en lo que era Ginny. Una maldita bruja que había jugado con él y con todos y que los termino traicionando de la peor manera de todas, venciéndose al enemigo

**Dos horas después en el ministerio...**

- Ginny y los demás ya fueron trasladados hasta aquí – les confirmo Hermione a los señores Weasley

Se encontraban en el ministerio. Después de lo sucedido en Hogwarts, la familia Weasley decidió ir a buscar a Ginny para que les explique qué significaba aquella marca en su brazo. Afuera del departamento de aurores toda la familia estaba sentada en una par de sillas que había ahí. Hermione abrazaba delicadamente a Ron mientras este le sujetaba la mano. George, sentado mirando el piso, se encontraba junto a Fleur que veía a su marido caminar de un lugar a otro por la sala. La señora Weasley estaba junto a su marido al lado de la puerta del departamento, y por ultimo Harry se encontraba de pie, un tanto alejado de los otros. Percy había ido a buscar un poco de agua para su madre que estaba atravesando un severo ataque de nervios

- Será posible que demoren tanto – exclamo Bill luego de un largo rato de silencio

- Ya cielo, cálmate que te hará mal - le dijo Fleur parándose frente a él y acariciándole el rostro. Bill miro a su mujer y se tranquilizo un poco

- Es que esto me supera - repuso él bastante apagado

- Lo sé. Es muy difícil para todos - Fleur detuvo su comentario al sentir que se acercaba alguien, pero continuo al darse cuenta de que era Percy - Pero debemos mantenernos unidos y ayudar a Ginny mas que nunca

Todos voltearon a verla y Percy exclamo:

- Ayudarla? A esa traidora?

- Percy - dijo una compungida Fleur - Cómo puedes decir eso de tu hermana?

- Y que otra cosa quieres que diga si es la verdad - salto George - Ginny nos traiciono. Se vendió a ellos. Esa marca lo dice todo

- La marca y su extraña relación con Malfoy - agrego Ron

- Ron, tú piensas igual? - pregunto Hermione

- Es que no podemos pensar en otra cosa Hermione. Tu misma lo viste, ella estaba con ellos, estaba de su lado, intentaba protegerlos. Y después para no dejar ningún tipo de dudas muestra esa repulsiva marca

- Sí, pero debe haber una explicación para todo eso

- A si? Y cuál puede ser Hermione? - dijo Harry mostrando su enojo - Acaso crees que alguien la llevo obligada y le hizo aquello sin su consentimiento. Pero no solo eso, sino que después le exigió que defienda incondicionalmente a Draco - todos miraron tristes el monologo que estaba relatando Harry - Yo no lo creo. Ella decidió unirse al lado oscuro y ahora deberá atenerse a las consecuencias. Ir a Azkaban es lo menos que se merece – sentencio duramente

Todos sintieron un escalofrió ante esa última frase. Nadie podía refutar lo que decía Harry. La señora Weasley seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Alguien salió de la oficina y le dijo algo en voz baja a Percy. Luego volvió a entrar al salón

- Papá, lo mejor será que vayamos a casa. El guardia me acaba de decir que es imposible ver a los prisioneros y que el juicio será mañana a primera hora. Kingsley lo determino así - concluyo Percy

- Oh de acuerdo, será lo mejor, de todos modos acá no conseguiremos ningún tipo de información y creo que todos necesitamos descansar

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo - apoyo Fleur mientras recogía su abrigo que estaba en la silla

Cuando se disponían a partir empezaron a escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la oficina. Alguien salió apresuradamente y dejo la puerta entreabierta, dejando escuchar más claramente lo que decían ahí adentro

- No, usted no entiende, yo debo estar con él - decía una voz femenina - No podré dormir si estoy en un cuarto sola. Por favor

- Señorita, ya se lo hemos dicho, al igual que todos los prisioneros, usted debe permanecer en una celda y el señor Malfoy en otra

- Pero no se puede hacer una excepción? No pedimos demasiado. Si quieren alguien puede venir a cuidarnos. Por favor, dejen que permanezcamos juntos. Se los suplico - la voz de la chica dejaba en claro que estaba llorando

Ron se acerco hasta la puerta para espiar. Ya todos sabían a quienes pertenecían esas voces, pero Ron tenía que confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Dentro del cuarto se veía a Ginny sentada en una silla llorando con Draco al lado abrazándola por los hombros. Ron se corrió un poco para darles lugar a sus amigos. Los tres miraban la escena totalmente sorprendidos

- Señorita, por favor, ya no llore - decía uno de los guardias - y por favor acompáñeme que tengo que llevarla a su celda

- No, no quiero, no sin Draco - protestaba ella con los brazos cruzados

- Señor el juicio será mañana por la mañana. Solo será una noche. Déjenos pasarla en una misma celda. Prometemos hacer todo lo que ustedes nos ordenen - dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie. Luego se acerco hasta el guardia y le susurro por lo bajo - Sufre de pesadillas muy feas y soy el único que puede calmarla. Por favor

- Yo, bueno - dijo el guardia mirando a la muchacha - Podríamos hacer una pequeña excepción, total solo será una noche

- Gracias - exclamo Ginny poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las lagrimas - Muchas gracias

- Prometemos que nos comportaremos y que no haremos nada malo. Gracias

El guardia comenzó a caminar en dirección a las celdas y Draco y Ginny comenzaron a seguirlo sin dudarlo. El trió se alejo de la puerta al ver que alguien se aproximaba a esta. Fingieron estar hablando y cuando la persona salió y cerró la puerta, volvieron a tener esas expresiones de odio y tristeza que tenían unos segundos antes. Harry le pego una patada a una silla que había cerca

- Harry – dijo Hermione. Él se tomo la cabeza con las dos manos. Todo era muy complicado. La situación lo estaba superando completamente. Quería irse de aquel lugar y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida. Sus amigos se miraron y decidieron seguirlo. Cuando estaban por alcanzarlo alguien se acerco hasta Harry y le dijo

- Señor Harry Potter, lamento molestarlo en estos momentos, pero el señor ministro desea verlo unos minutos para hablar de un tema sumamente importante

- Harry lo miro y cuando iba a responderle la señora Weasley hablo por él

- Claro muchacho, dile a Kingsley que Harry estará ahí en unos minutos – su voz sonaba gangosa. Harry la miro y no pudo decirle nada. Sabía que Molly estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calma. Entendió que él debía hacer todo lo que ella desee. Y si la señora Weasley quería que fuera a ver a Kingsley por más que el tuviese ganas de ir a tirarse por un acantilado, así lo haría. El chico se alejo asintiendo con la cabeza en modo de saludo y agradecimiento y Molly continuo – Harry, ve. Seguramente Kingsley necesite decirte algo muy importante y no demorará mucho. Nosotros te esperamos acá y después nos vamos todos a casa

- No señora Weasley, vayan ustedes que yo en un rato los alcanzo – miro a Ron y este entendió perfectamente lo que quería Harry

- Harry tiene razón mamá – intervino su amigo – Lo mejor será que vayamos a casa y esperemos a Harry ahí. Él estará bien, si?

- Pero...

- Pero nada – dijo el señor Weasley – Harry habla con Kingsley y nosotros te esperamos en casa. Ve por la chimenea y avísanos cuando estés saliendo para que estemos tranquilos

- De acuerdo. Los veo en casa

La familia Weasley abandono el ministerio y Harry se dirigió hacia el despacho de Kingsley para hablar con él. La oficina del primer ministro. Desde que la guerra había llegado a su fin, las cosas estaban cambiando muy abruptamente, o por lo menos eso pensaba Harry. No había dormido desde esa mañana después de que todo acabara, y estaba seguro que tampoco lograría conciliar el sueño hoy por la noche. Cuando llego a la puerta toco con un suave golpeteo. Escucho que alguien le decía adelante y entro en la oficina. Era amplia y luminosa. Las cortinas hacían juego con las sillas, sillones y todo lo que hubiera en la sala. El escritorio era amplio y estaba lleno de papeles. Kingsley estaba muy concentrado leyendo y acomodando un par de carpetas por lo que Harry carraspeo para que notara su presencia

- Harry, gracias por venir – dijo este levantándose de su escritorio para ir a su encuentro y darle un efusivo abrazo, Harry le respondió dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda

- Me dijeron que necesitaba verme

- Harry, por favor, trátame de vos – dijo sonriendo – Sigo siendo el mismo Kingsley de siempre

- Está bien. En que puedo ser útil? – pregunto. Quería ir directo al grano

- Útil? Si claro, tienes razón – Kingsley volvió a sentarse en la silla que estaba ocupando anteriormente – Tengo algo para ofrecerte. Como sabes, si bien hemos un excelente trabajo intentando capturar a todos los mortífagos, me temo que aun sigue habiendo algún que otro suelto. Por lo tanto he decidido crear un escuadrón especial que se encargue, en el término de un año, de capturar a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que están sueltos. Y ahí es en donde entras tú. Me gustaría que fueras parte de ese grupo – Harry lo miro sorprendido – Claro que para tu amigo Ronald también habrá un lugar disponible. Ustedes dos, junto a la señorita Granger han hecho mucho por nuestro mundo

- Yo, no sé qué decir – decía un confundido Harry – Para mí es todo un honor, tu más que nadie sabe acerca de mis deseos de convertirme en auror. Pero aun tengo que terminar Hogwarts, me perdí el último año y...

- Nada de terminar Hogwarts. Con todo lo que has hecho quedo perfectamente demostrado que eres un excelente mago. Sabes que aquí contaras con un trabajo seguro como auror por el resto de tu vida, solo tienes que aceptar y unirte a ellos lo más pronto posible

- Pero... – Harry no podía reaccionar, aun estaba analizando lo que le había dicho Kingsley. Todo era muy rápido – Yo, no se Kingsley. En primer lugar creo que tendré que pensarlo un poco. Y en segundo lugar me gustaría también consultarlo con Ron. Entiendes?

- Claro que entiendo Harry. No a todo el mundo les llegan estas increíbles oportunidades. Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, yo puedo dártelo. Solo te digo que sepas elegir bien

- Si, por eso no se preocupe, elija lo que elija se que será lo mejor. Pero debes entender que para mí todo está pasando muy rápido. Apenas y ayer yo estaba viajando para intentar destruir a Voldemort. Y ahora con todas las muertes que hubo y las cosas que están pasando. Creo que no es una decisión para tomarla a la ligera

- Harry – le dijo Kingsley – Te comprendo perfectamente. En esta semana serán los funerales. Sé que perdiste a muchos seres queridos y sé que también querrás acompañar a los Weasley en su dolor. Además con todo lo que está pasando con Ginny – Harry endureció su expresión en el acto - Aun no me lo creo. La pequeña Weasley una mortífaga? Es difícil de creer, pero es así. Una lástima. Tú qué crees?

- Me gustaría no hablar del tema – dijo Harry agachando la mirada

- Oh, entiendo. Tú la conoces hace años y también te consideras parte de la familia Weasley. Debes estar tan afligido como ellos

- Descuida, todo está bien – Harry quería terminar con ese tema de inmediato. No soportaba hablar sobre ella – Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, prometo que lo pensare y cuando termine esta semana te hare saber mi respuesta

- No podría estar más de acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos dentro de una semana – le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano

- Si, de acuerdo. Muchas gracias y suerte – se despidió Harry mientras se dirigía a la salida

Una vez que salió del despacho de Kingsley comenzó a caminar hacia las chimeneas. No veía la hora de volver a La Madriguera y ver a su familia. "Mi familia" pensó melancólicamente. Pese a todo lo terrible que estaba aconteciendo últimamente, él podía estar feliz porque finalmente tenia lo que siempre había deseado, una familia. Y al pensar en eso lo hizo pensar en Ginny. No podía evitarlo por más que lo intentara. Ella ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. _"Ya que estoy acá tal vez podría..."_ pensó deteniendo su marcha _"No Harry. No te atreverías, no merece que pierdas tu tiempo en ella"_ y volvió a reanudar sus pasos. Pero volvió a frenarse y luego de un fuerte debate en su interior, comenzó a caminar decididamente hacia los cuarteles de aurores. Una vez allí, solicito que se le permitiera ver a los prisioneros del cuarto 401. El auror que se ubicaba en la entrada de las oficinas le dijo que eso era imposible, que estaba restringido el paso a todas las personas sin excepción alguna. Harry por un momento pensó en irse y dejar todo así, pero su deseo era verla, y ya no podía evitarlo ni mucho menos negarlo. Entonces, comenzó a decirle al guardia, no muy convencido:

- Ni Harry Potter puede pasar

- Lo siento mucho señor, pero por mas admiración y respeto que le tenga no puedo dejarlo pasar – respondió el guardia un poco apenado

- Por favor, se lo pido como "amigo". Yo se que usted es un excelente auror y me atrevería a decir que uno de los mejores – decía Harry en el tono más amable que había encontrado – y para mí sería una gran ayuda que me permitiera pasar, solo a ver a estas personas – el guardia comenzó a dudar – solo serán unos minutos, se lo prometo

- Bueno, en ese caso, no creo que haya problema – Harry sonrió – por cierto, si no le molesta, no podrá firmarme un autógrafo para mi hija, ella lo admira mucho, y más después de lo que hizo

- Claro – respondió claramente feliz Harry. Por primera vez en su vida ser Harry Potter traía un gran beneficio para él. Le firmo en un papel:

"_**Para Cloe con gran cariño. Harry Potter"**_

- Aquí tiene

- Perfecto, muchas gracias – dijo el guardia guardando el papel – Ahora, puede pasar, pero recuerde que me prometió que solo serian unos minutos. Si llegan a descubrir que yo...

- No se preocupe – lo interrumpió Harry – Saldré lo más pronto posible y nadie se enterara de nada. Este será nuestro pequeño secreto – esto último lo dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la celda, dejando a atrás a un sonriente y feliz hombre

Por fin se encontraba frente al cuarto. Sus manos temblaban cuando intento abrir la puerta. Sus nervios se notaban a kilómetros de distancia. Harry entro en el cuarto. Se podría haber conformado con solo mirarla a través del cristal, pero su deseo de estar con ella era más fuerte. Por suerte para él ambos estaban durmiendo. Ginny se encontraba en una especie de cama enfrente de la puerta y Malfoy en el costado izquierdo del cuarto. Por un momento se quedo de pie al lado de la puerta. Si bien sus deseos y ansias eran visibles para cualquiera que lo viera necesitaba tiempo para calmarse. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Ginny. Se veía tan indefensa, abrasándose a sí misma. Nadie que la viera así podría pensar que ella era mala. _"No intentes engañarte Potter, la veas como la veas ella es un ángel"_. Había veces que odiaba a su inconsciente por ser tan directo y decir la verdad. Viéndola así se le ponía más difícil entender la situación que estaba viviendo. Necesitaba estar con ella ahora más que nunca, pero la reciente realidad a la que debían enfrentarse no se lo permitía. La necesitaba tanto. _"Porqué todo tiene que ser tan difícil"_ se pregunto. _"Será porque ella es nuestra __**supuesta enemiga**__"_ repuso su conciencia. Odiaba aquella situación. No lo resistía más. Necesitaba tocarla, sentir su suave piel, acariciarla y que ella le sonría, aunque sea solo en sueños. Necesitaba, en definitiva, volver el tiempo atrás, retroceder hacia aquellos momentos en Hogwarts en donde era muy feliz junto a su adorada pelirroja. Se acerco mas, solo le quedaba recorrer unos pocos centímetros para acariciar su rostro cuando alguien hablo y dijo:

- No te acerques mas, y mucho menos te atrevas a tocarla

Harry sabía a quién pertenecía aquella voz que había hablado detrás de él. Lo sabía no solo porque ya la conocía, sino que también porque no podía ser de nadie más. En el cuarto además de estar él y Ginny también se encontraba

- Malfoy – dijo Harry mientras se daba vuelta para hacerle frente

- Potter? – pregunto sorprendido – Qué haces aquí? Y a esta hora?

- A ti que te importa – le grito Harry dejando ver su enojo y odio

- No grites. Y claro que no me importa, solo quería saber si es que había pasado algo. Pero me doy cuenta que contigo no se puede hablar – y volvió a sentarse en la cama en la que estaba acostado antes

Harry se quedo parado junto a Ginny. Si bien se había alejado un poco ante la advertencia de Malfoy seguía cerca de ella que seguía durmiendo. Se pregunto si lo mejor era irse. Él solo quería ver a Ginny, no tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de los dos. Si, definitivamente no tenía ganas de hablar con Malfoy, así que comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta pero se freno de repente. La curiosidad lo estaba matando y sabia que debía aprovechar este momento. Sin voltear pregunto:

- Porqué?

- Porqué, qué Potter?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero

- Puede ser, pero aun así no creo ser yo el indicado para responderte – le dijo Draco calmadamente – Estoy seguro que mañana en el juicio se irán todas tus dudas

- No hay muchas dudas en realidad. Ambos son mortífagos y está más que claro que están del lado de Voldemort – repuso Harry – Solo quiero saber el porqué

- Ya te lo dije, mañana se aclarara todo, solo no te dejes llevar por las apariencias. A veces no todo es lo que parece. Tu más que nadie debería saberlo

Harry no había entendido muy bien lo que Malfoy le había querido decir. Solo se dispuso a girar la perilla de la puerta sabiendo que no iba a sacarle ningún tipo de información a Malfoy. Pero antes de poder salir escucho que le decían:

- No hagas ni digas cosas de las cuales luego puedas arrepentirte. Tómalo como un consejo de alguien que sabe mucho acerca de ese tipo de cosas – y volvió a acostarse sobre la cama mientras que cerraba sus ojos que dejaban ver a Harry abandonando la habitación

* * *

><p>demore un poco, pero con este calor no se me cae ninguna idea. cero inspiracion<p>

espero que les guste y comenten! prometo que mañana o pasado a mas tardar subo el proximo cap

besos!


	4. El Juicio

La sala estaba llena. La noticia de que Ginevra Weasley junto a Draco Malfoy serian juzgados por ser mortífagos había llegado a todos lados. Había gente afuera del ministerio que habían querido presenciar el juicio pero ya no entraba más nadie. Según El Profeta, este juicio sería el más famoso de todos y hasta se atrevió a publicar que de ser también juzgado el mismísimo Voldemort, este juicio seguiría siendo el más esperado por el mundo mágico. Cuando la noticia había comenzado a recorrer todos los pueblos nadie lo podía creer. No había forma de imaginárselo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la gente se había atrevido a cuestionar una noticia publicada por El Profeta, lo cual fue bastante irónico ya que esta fue una de las pocas noticias publicadas por este periódico que era cien por ciento verdadera. Ya todos habían ocupado sus lugares y esperaban a que el juicio diera inicio. En el atril principal se encontraba el juez. A sus costados el jurado, especialmente seleccionado para dar los veredictos correspondientes a los seguidores de Voldemort. En diagonal al atril había dos sillas. Una al lado de la otra. Seguido del jurado estaba estrado en el que se sentaban todas aquellas personas que deseaban presenciar el juicio. La familia Weasley encabezaba la fila. Se ubicaron todos juntos en dos filas y en las de atrás se encontraba Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus y otros amigos de Ginny. La señora Weasley se hallaba junto a su marido, Bill y Fleur en la primera fila. George, Percy, Ron, Hermione y Harry en la segunda. La sesión ya estaba por iniciar y los nervios y ansias de los presentes se sentía en el aire. No volaba ni una mosca, todos estaban expectantes. Harry era el más callado de todos. Desde que salió de La Madriguera por la mañana, no había emitido sonido alguno. Seguía pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Malfoy la noche anterior. _"No todo es lo que parece". "No hagas ni digas cosas de las cuales después te puedas arrepentir"_. No dejaba de pensar en aquellas dos frases. Sabía que si seguía esforzándose por entender lo que sucedía, su cerebro abandonaría su cabeza recriminándole la intensa presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre él. Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos. _"Creo que mi cerebro le debe muchas a Hermione"_ pensó graciosamente

- Harry, me estas escuchando? – repitió su amiga

- Si Herms, te estoy escuchando – respondió cansadamente y con voz ronca. Como no tener esa voz si era el primer comentario que hacía desde que se levanto esta mañana – Decías? – pregunto

- Vaya que si me escuchas – dijo irónicamente Hermione – Te preguntaba en qué estabas pensando

- En verdad quieres saber lo que en estos momentos mi mente está pensando – pregunto insinuando asombro – Lamento tener que dejarte con la intriga, pero necesitaríamos un poco más de diez minutos para, primero yo contarte todo, y segundo que vos analices palabra por palabra todo lo que yo te diga – termino por decir mientras que su amiga lo miraba suspicazmente

- Graciosos – le respondió dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo– Por lo menos tienes mejor humor que Ronald

Ambos voltearon a ver a su amigo. Esta mañana, cuando estaban desayunando, o en realidad fingiendo que lo hacían, Ron gruño varias veces mientras arrojaba sus cubiertos. Nadie quiso decir nada, pero tampoco nadie sabía que decir. El ambiente era tan tenso que nadie se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a ser el causante de que todo explote y cada uno pudiera liberarse diciendo todo lo que pensaba y sentía respecto a tan espantosa situación. Hermione se sentía muy mal por no poder hacer nada. Todas las personas a su alrededor se desmoronaban lentamente a causa de su tristeza. Nunca sintió frustración alguna como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. No sabía a quién consolar primero, si a Harry o a Ron. Ambos estaban sumidos en una profunda depresión. Ella suponía que Ron debería estar peor, después de todo Ginny era su hermana. Si bien ellos no tenían una gran relación, sabía, por la preocupación que había demostrado tener Ron por Ginny durante su viaje, que habían profundizado su vínculo, seguramente durante las últimas vacaciones. Pero aun así, Harry parecía muerto en vida. Se la pasaba con la vista perdida, como si estuviera en el limbo. Estaba tan preocupada por él, tantas cosas malas le habían pasado y cuando por fin parecía que todo iba a ir bien, pasaba esto_. "Enterarte que tu hermana es una mortífaga, bueno, pero saber que tu gran amor se unió a tu peor enemigo y formo parte de ese grupo de personas que tanto mal le habían hecho y con las cuales lucho hasta dar su vida por vencerlos, debe ser, en cierto grado, peor"_ pensó de repente Hermione. Ella sabía con certeza que para Harry, Ginny era lo más importante y prácticamente una de las pocas cosas que lo hacían verdaderamente feliz. _"Porque Ginny, porque?"_ Se preguntaba penosamente. Y de tanto pensar en el malestar de Harry se acordó de lo que había pasado anoche, y que hoy a la mañana dadas las circunstancias se había olvidado de preguntar a su amigo

- Harry - lo llamo ella después de un tiempo. Harry la miro y asintió, dándole a entender que podía continuar - Puedo saber porque anoche llegaste tan tarde? - la pregunta fue directa, de modo que Harry no pueda evadirla

- Yo - comenzó a hablar Harry mirando en dirección a la familia Weasley, cerciorándose de no ser escuchados por ellos - Después de hablar con Kingsley, empecé a caminar para volver a casa, pero no pude resistirme y...

- Fuiste a verla - hablo su amiga sin dejarlo terminar. Harry su mirada un tanto apenado - Y? - pregunto sin poder contenerse

- Nada. Bueno, en realidad todo. Estaba durmiendo, abrazada a sí misma, como si temiera que alguien pudiera dañarla. Verla ahí, tan inocente, indefensa, no sé, fue muy duro - Hermione tomo su mano en señal de apoyo. Ante este detalle Harry se decidió a contarle aquello que más lo atormentaba desde su visita a Ginny - Paso algo un tanto extraño cuando estuve ahí

- Qué cosa?

- Entre a la celda y cuando me estaba acercando

- Pudiste entrar? - interrumpió una sorprendida Hermione

- Este, si - respondió Harry un tanto avergonzado - Le dije al guardia que Harry Potter quería ver a los prisioneros y si podían hacerme ese pequeño favor

- No puedo creerlo. Usaste tu nombre para lograr algo que "las personas normales" - dijo haciendo en el aire las comillas - no podrían. Increíble. Si que te morías por verla

- Hermione - dijo Harry en tono de reto

- Si, lo siento - se disculpo ella - Pero dime, que fue lo que paso?

- Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, entre y comencé a acercarme a ella y cuando estaba por tocarla una voz me hizo sobresaltar. Malfoy se había puesto de pie, el estaba durmiendo en un costado del cuarto - aclaró - y me dijo que no me atreva a tocarla - Hermione lo miro sorprendida - Si, ya se, fue extraño. Me pude dar cuenta de que él no estaba durmiendo como yo me había imaginado

- Era como si la estuviera cuidando, no es así? - concluyo Hermione

- Exacto – repuso este – Y además me dijo que no todo era lo que parecía, que me voy a arrepentir por juzgar a Ginny y cosas así

- Es lógico – Harry la miro cuestionándola – Es decir, es de esperarse que diga cosas como esas. Parece mentira pero esos dos están muy seguros de lo que hacen y – hizo una pausa – me atrevo a pensar que están tan unidos que son capaces de hundirse los dos juntos pese a que uno pueda salvarse

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno en su mundo, hasta que alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Creo que ya está por empezar – dijo Ron a sus amigos, quienes asintieron y Hermione sonrió pensando que era la primera vez que Ron se dirigía a sus amigos para hablarles

- Señoras y señores – hablo un joven desde un estrado – por favor se le pide mantener silencio y permanecer en sus lugares mientras el juicio es llevado a cabo. Quien no respete esto será expulsado de la sala y no se le permitirá volver a ingresar. Ahora, silencio por favor, que ingresen los acusados

Al terminar de hablar el joven se bajo del estrado y todos voltearon su vista hacia la entrada, por la que estaban ingresando Ginny y Draco, siendo escoltados por tres aurores. La sala estaba en completo silencio, y no solo se debía a la petición de aquel joven sino a que nadie se atrevía a decir nada. De repente se escucho un acallado sollozo y Harry adivino certeramente a quien pertenecía. Molly Weasley se encontraba abrazando a su marido con un pañuelo en la mano y con la angustia a flor de piel. Los acusados caminaron hasta sus lugares mirando siempre el piso. Solo una vez que se sentaron se atrevieron a levantar su mirada. Ginny miro primero al juez y luego paso a ver a las personas que habitaban la sala. Estaba más que segura que su familia estaría en primera fila y no se había equivocada. Miro a su madre y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho al verla en ese estado. Ella era la culpable de todo el sufrimiento que estaba palideciendo su familia. Eso era lo que más la atormentaba, mas aun que la futura sentencia. Miro a sus familiares uno por uno. Quería grabar en su memoria sus caras. Tal vez esta sea la última vez que los vería. Por las cosas que le había dicho George, las cuales sabía que toda su familia respaldaba, le habían dejado bien en claro que si su destino era ir a Azkaban, no tendría por qué molestarse en recibir visitas. Y finalmente lo vio. Estaba sentado, a un lado de Hermione, tan hermoso como siempre. Sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda estaban impregnados de una pena inigualable. Quería correr hasta él, abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba más que a nada, y besarlo como nunca lo había hecho. Pero también se preguntaba que estaría pensando él en esos momentos. La aceptaría nuevamente una vez que todo haya terminado. O se alejaría de su vida, lo más posible, hasta olvidarla. Lo segundo la aterraba. Miro a Draco para tranquilizarse. Estaban los dos juntos en esto, y pasara lo que pasara lo aceptarían. El juez comenzó a hablar

- Bueno, comencemos. Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy, 16 y 17 años respectivamente, se los acusa de pertenecer al grupo de los mortífagos, a los cuales definiremos como fieles servidores a Voldemort – aclaro el juez – ya que portan en sus brazos la marca tenebrosa. Es así? – pregunto. Ambos asintieron – Perfecto, de ser así prosigamos. Señorita Weasley, como se declara ante tal acusación

- Inocente – respondió esta sosteniéndole la mirada a quien le había hecho la pregunta

- Bien. Señor Malfoy, la misma pregunta, como se declara ante tal acusación – volvió a decir el juez

Draco se mantuvo callado por unos segundos y voltio su mirada a Ginny. Ella lo miro y él comprendió enseguida que era lo que tenía que decir – Inocente – contesto secamente mirando a Ginny y luego al juez

- Perfecto, en ese caso comenzaremos con el interrogatorio. Me gustaría hacerles un par de preguntas y que respondan con un sí o un no, de acuerdo? – Ginny asintió mientras que Draco miro a otro lado – Si les parece bien, primero conteste usted señorita y luego el señor Malfoy. Primera pregunta, se consideran servidores del señor tenebroso?

- No – dijo Ginny

- No – repitió Draco. Ambas respuestas salieron prácticamente por inercia y entonces ambos se miraron y pudieron confirmar sus sospechas. Les habían dado Veritaserum

- Bien, esto presenta una clara contradicción a la causa principal de este juicio, por lo cual me queda preguntar, ambos afirman que son mortífagos?

- No. Si. No se – dijo Ginny confundida

- El decir que si o que no, no sería del todo cierto – respondió Draco igual de confundido que su compañera

- A ver, si esto les presenta una confusión, y por ende a nosotros también, les hare unas preguntas que me dirán si considerarlos parte del grupo de los mortífagos o no. Algunas vez mataron a algún ser inocente, sin motivo alguno?

- No – respondieron ambos

- Algunas vez torturaron a alguien sin motivo alguno?

- Si – respondieron apenados

- Alguna vez desobedecieron alguna orden del señor tenebroso

- No – dijo Ginny

- Si – contesto Draco

- A ver Malfoy, explíquese mejor – dijo el juez

- Voldemort nos ordeno no atacarnos entre nosotros, y yo he desobedecido esa regla un par de veces

- Esto es un tanto difícil – dijo el juez viendo unos papeles

- Disculpe su señoría – dijo una joven del jurado – puedo preguntarles algo yo

- Claro, no hay problema, diga

- Alguno de los dos estaba de acurdo con el pensamiento del señor oscuro, es decir, apoyaban su plan?

- No – respondieron los dos inmediatamente y muy seguros de si mismo

- Vaya, creo que nos vemos involucrados en un dilema. Si bien llevan la marca, y hay testimonios de que vivieron un largo tiempo en la mansión Malfoy junto a los otros servidores de Voldemort, no pareciera que ustedes fueran mortífagos. Pero a la vez pienso y digo, si ellos están en contra de los mortífagos, como puede ser que hayan estado conviviendo con ellos

- Tiene razón, nosotros nos imaginamos que para ustedes debe ser muy difícil poder juzgarnos – dijo Draco – Ni nosotros mismos pudimos responderles si éramos o no mortífagos – Ginny lo miro en señal de aprobación

- En ese caso, sería bueno poder saber un poco mas de ustedes y de lo que paso para poder sacar nuestras propias conclusiones y así ayudarlos, no lo creen? – ambos asintieron

- Yo propongo una excelente solución – dijo Ginny sobresaltando a mas de una persona – Lo siento – repuso inmediatamente al percatarse de su error. Draco la miro ofuscado y ella le dedico una extraña mueca en modo de disculpas – Su señoría, si usted me lo permite y alguien se ofrece a ayudarme, yo podría brindarles como una especie de compilado de recuerdos que explicaran muy claramente que es lo que paso y despejaran todas sus dudas

El juez miro a Ginny. Sabía que no podía mentir. Miro al jurado para tomar una decisión. Pensó que tal vez ninguno de los dos podía contar la historia y lo mejor sería que lo vieran ellos con sus propios ojos. No iba en contra de las reglas y debía admitir que era una solución muy práctica

- Está bien – dijo mientras señalaba al joven que había hablado antes de comenzar el juicio – Víctor te ayudara a extraer los recuerdos – el joven efectivamente se acerco a Ginny con la varita y ayudándola le extrajo sus recuerdos y los deposito en un frasco que saco de su bolsillo. Luego camino hasta el centro del salón, en donde el juez había hecho aparecer un pensadero particularmente extraño y volcó ahí el contenido del frasco – Este pensadero nos permitirá ver a todos los presentes los recuerdos de la señorita Weasley – aclaró. Ginny miro a su familia y por último a Draco. Cerro sus ojos y empezó a escuchar pasos

* * *

><p>acá les dejo el cuarto capitulo. espero que les guste y a partir de ahora la historia se va a ir aclarando<p>

el próximo capitulo sera solo acerca de los recuerdos de ginny

besos!


	5. Recuerdos

_La primer imagen que se mostro fue a una Ginny, sentada en el Gran Comedor junto a Neville y otros compañeros de Gryffindor, mientras entraba un grupo de Slytherin, entre ellos Draco Malfoy. Todas las personas que rodeaban en esos momentos a Ginny les dirigieron una profunda mirada de odio a aquellas personas que acababan de pasar por su lado, sobre todo a cierto rubio. Ginny no fue la excepción. Más allá de los enfrentamientos constantes que había entre las dos casas hace ya muchos años, se notaba que ninguno de los dos grupos se soportaban. La imagen comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, dejando bien en claro el disgusto de Ginny y sus amigos ante la presencia de Malfoy. _

* * *

><p><em>Ginny caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que se percato que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Miro hacia atrás y se encontró con cierto Slytherin<em>

_- Se puede saber porqué me sigues? – pregunto Ginny volteándose hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy_

_- Ja, no te creas tan importante Weasley. Nadie te está siguiendo. Yo estaba primero acá_

_- Oh, lo siento, no sabía que ahora todo Hogwarts te pertenecía. Pero claro, como no te va a pertenecer si eres igual a ellos – dijo despectivamente Ginny antes de emprender su camino hacia el castillo nuevamente_

_- No te equivoques Weasley, no todo es lo que parece. No todos somos iguales – dijo Draco comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria y dejando a una sorprendida Ginny que aun intentaba procesar la última información recibida_

* * *

><p><em>Estaban en un aula. Ginny se encontraba de pie, junto a los dos profesores encargados de impartir los castigos. En frente de ella se hallaba un chico de primer año. Ambos fueron castigados, y ahora deberían sufrir las consecuencias. La orden fue tan simple como sanguinaria. Ginny debía de practicar el maleficio Cruciatus en el chico<em>

_- No – dijo nuevamente la chica – me niego. No lo hare_

_- Señorita Weasley, no es una opción – decía uno de los hermanos Carrow – Ahora, comience antes de que mi paciencia se acabe y sea yo quien practique la actividad en ustedes dos_

_Ginny se debatía internamente. Si ella era quien le lanzaba la maldición al chico solo seria una vez, como mucho dos. En cambio si los encargados de castigarlos serian sus profesores, no sabía cuánto podría resistir aquel chico. Se había decidido, le dolería en el alma, pero al menos sabría qué estaba haciendo lo mejor. Apunto con su varita al alumno que se encontraba arrodillado y..._

_- No, no puedo – y tiro su varita al suelo. Estas situaciones la sobrepasaban y no sabía cuánto más soportaría en ese lugar_

_- Débil – dijo uno de los hermanos – yo mismo me encargare de ustedes – agarro su varita y cuando estaba por lanzar la maldición la entrada de un rubio lo interrumpió_

_- Profesores lamento interrumpir pero el director Snape necesita verlos urgentemente – dijo Draco – Pidió que acudan a su oficina inmediatamente_

_- Malfoy, no podemos, o no vez que estamos en medio de algo importante – dijo uno de ellos bastante ofuscado_

_- Y qué culpa tengo yo. Solo estoy obedeciendo órdenes y mi deber era llamarlos – los desafío – De todos modos, si es tan importante para ustedes, yo puedo continuar con la labor – termino de decir altaneramente_

_- Bueno, en ese caso, ya que tenemos que acudir al llamado del director, tu puedes encargarte de impartir este castigo – dijo uno de los profesores – Draco – dijo dándole la varita perteneciente a Ginny – ya sabes qué hacer_

_- Si profesor – respondió – Vayan tranquilos que yo me encargo de todo_

_Los hermanos Carrow se retiraron del aula y Draco miro por primera vez a Ginny directamente y luego paso su mirada al chico que estaba ahí_

_- Así que metiéndose en problemas? – pregunto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro_

_- Nos gustaría que te limitaras a hacer lo que tienes que hacer – dijo Ginny ocultando su miedo – Ya bastante vamos a sufrir ahora como para también tener que escuchar tu insoportable voz_

_- Te sugiero que tengas más cuidado Weasley – le dijo desafiándola. Ella agacho la mirada – Tu – dijo señalando al chico – qué has hecho?_

_- Yo, yo llegue tarde a la clase del profesor Carrow – titubeo el chico_

_- De acuerdo. Puedes irte y si te preguntan, yo cumplí con mi trabajo perfectamente. Está claro? – pregunto alzando su voz. El chico no se movía, seguía agachado en su lugar – Vete! Ahora – exclamo Draco exasperado. El chico se levanto y se fue corriendo. Draco miro a Ginny, ella estaba de pie mirando hacia la puerta por la cual había salido el chico. Luego lo miro por un momento intentando descifrar su extraño comportamiento_

_- Por...? – no pudo seguir preguntando mas porque él la interrumpió_

_- Lo mismo para vos. Yo cumplí con mi deber. Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta – dijo bruscamente. Ginny seguía ahí, mirándolo – Es que acaso no fui claro? Que te vayas ahora mismo - grito, dándole la espalda. Ginny no lo pensó dos veces y salió del aula de la misma manera que el chico hizo anteriormente _

* * *

><p><em>Ginny se encontraba sentada en una de las torres del castillo. Ya era de noche y el frio comenzaba a penetrar en la piel de la pelirroja. Escucho pasos acercándose, pero no le dio importancia. De cierto modo sabia a quien pertenecían. Ya lo había visto varias veces sentado en ese lugar, y por eso fue hasta allí, quería hablar con él. Alguien se sentó a sus espaldas. Ya estaba segura que se trataba de él, no solo por su característico perfume, sino que de haber sido otra persona, ya estaría muerta. Habitar esos lugares a esas horas de la noche no era muy seguro para los alumnos. Comenzó a temblar, no sabía si por el frio o por los nervios. De todos modos estaba ahí con un solo propósito, agradecer. <em>

_- Gracias – mustio tímidamente sin voltear_

_- Porque? – pregunto el joven calmadamente_

_- Por salvarme – respondió_

_- No te salve a ti. Solo quería ayudar a ese chico. De todas formas no había hecho nada, y no se merecía ese castigo – respondió esta vez altaneramente_

_Ginny se molesto por un momento. Es que acaso no podía aceptar un simple gracias. Ni siquiera pretendía que le responda un "de nada". Solo quería agradecerle y el muy tonto lo tenía que complicar todo. Pero ya esta, ya lo había hecho. Se paro lentamente y no pudo contenerse de decirle antes de irse:_

_- Gracias de todos modos. Lo hicieras porque lo hicieras fuiste de gran ayuda. Ni ese chico ni yo estaríamos a salvo de no ser por ti. Muchas gracias – y dicho esto abandono la habitación_

* * *

><p><em>- Intentar robar la espada, se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando? – la abordó Draco en un pasillo<em>

_- Y a ti que te interesa? – contesto una Ginny bastante molesta. Ya había tenido que soportar los comentarios de sus compañeros, sus amigos. No tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a nadie más, y menos a él _

_- Está claro que no entiendes que es lo que está pasando aquí – dijo duramente_

_- No, está claro que no. Me lo podrías explicar tú si quieres. Creo que sabes bastante sobre el tema – respondió ya gritando Ginny_

_- Baja la voz _

_- Yo grito todo lo que quiera – Ginny comenzó a caminar pero él la retuvo_

_- Definitivamente tú estás loca – dijo Draco sujetándola fuertemente del brazo – Es que aun no eres consciente del peligro que corres mientras más te expones. Yo no estaré siempre para ayudarte_

_- Y quien dijo que yo necesito tu ayuda – respondió soltándose de su agarre – Como ya ves, me castigaron. Si, y me mandaron con Hagrid a hacer nada. No necesite de tu ayuda, ni nada por el estilo. Así que no me vengas con cuentos de Robin Hood porque no te van _

_Draco la miro duramente y ella tembló un instante. La mirada de Draco era muy profunda y la confundía tanto. Él comenzó a alejarse y ella se quedo quieta en su lugar. Todavía no entendía muy bien cómo era la relación entre ellos "relación" pensó "Ginny cada día te estás volviendo más loca. Deja de pensar idioteces, yo no tengo ninguna relación ni nada que se le parezca con ese sujeto". Y cuando se digno a dar un primer paso alguien le sujeto las manos y le tapo la boca por detrás y comenzó a arrastrarla a un cuarto. _

_- Pese a que ya fuiste castigada por Snape, nos parece que esta vez se quedo bastante corto con la reprimenda – dijo Amycus – por eso se nos ocurrió hacer lo que mejor nos sale y darte un mejor castigo, a ti y a tus amiguitos así aprehenden de una vez a obedecer y no meterse en lo que no los llama – dicho esto encadeno a Ginny contra una pared que tenía una pequeña ventana – te quedaras aquí toda una semana sin comer ni beber nada. De eso, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos_

_Salieron por la puerta riendo estruendosamente y Ginny se quedo ahí, llorando en silencio, no solo preocupada por ella, sino también por sus amigos. De repente escucho un golpe en la pared en la que estaba apoyada y la ventana que tenia justo al lado comenzó a abrirse. Se asomo lentamente y puso ver del otro lado la parte de atrás de la cabeza de alguien "¿Neville?" pensó_

_- Neville? Eres tú? – dijo con cierto temor_

_- Ginny? – dijo el chico volteando y dejando ver su rostro – Oh, Ginny, te han atrapado a ti también. Entonces seguramente Luna también corra nuestra suerte_

_- Una semana si comer? – pregunto ella intentando saber si ambos tenían el mismo castigo_

_- Siete días, ni más ni menos – dijo Neville resignado – Pero tranquila, se que resistiremos_

_- Sí, eso espero – dijo ella no tan convencida como su amigo_

_Era de noche y tanto Ginny como Neville seguían encadenados con sus cuerpos apoyados contra la pared que los separaba. De un momento a otro la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraba Ginny se abrió dejando ver una silueta bastante corpulenta. Tembló en su contra y se prometió mantener la calma. El castigo implementaba una semana sin comer, pero eso no quería decir que pueda estar acompañado de algún otro juego por parte de los hermanos Carrow. Cuando la figura se acerco más a la luz, Ginny pudo distinguir más claramente de quien se trataba. Era Draco Malfoy ¿con un plato de comida en la mano? No le dijo nada, solo se acerco hasta ella, la libero de las cadenas y le dejo el plato a un lado. A continuación se paro y abandono el cuarto dejando a una aturdida Ginny, que miro el plato e inmediatamente tomo un pedazo y lo partió en dos. Abrió la ventanita y empezó a darle de comer a Neville con una mano, mientras que con la otra comía ella. No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ni ella ni su amigo sufrirían hambre durante todo ese tiempo_

* * *

><p><em>Ginny estaba sentada en la biblioteca. Fingía que estudiaba para un examen cercano, pero en realidad estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente. No sabía si confiar plenamente en Draco. Por como se había comportado últimamente, le hacía pensar que él en verdad era bueno. O que la estaba engañando para sacarle información. Todo era tan complicado. Alguien la saco de sus pensamientos. Draco Malfoy acababa de sentarse a un costado de ella. Intento con todas sus fuerzas no mirarlo, pero una fuerte toz de él la hizo girar prácticamente por inercia. Cuando lo miro, pudo apreciar que estaba como engripado. Usaba una bufanda para cubrirse su garganta, tenía la nariz un poco roja a causa de la irritación que le provocaba el sonársela tanto, y sus ojos reflejaban un cansancio profundo. Ginny no lo resistió más y le hablo<em>

_- Veo que el frio te está haciendo mal_

_El solo bufo y volvió a sonarse la nariz. Miro el pañuelo que traía y lo deshecho a un lado. _

_- Toma – le ofreció Ginny un pañuelo de los que ella llevaba. Él lo tomo sin mirarla y mustio un apenas inteligible gracias – No hay de que – respondió ella con soltura – Siempre llevo uno en caso de que empiece a estornudar. Siempre hay que cuidarse, y más por esta época_

_Draco la miro y emitió un pequeño sonido. Luego fijo la vista en el libro que estaba utilizando ella. _

_- Pociones – dijo él con una voz rasposa. Ginny lo miro con un poco de lastima y luego contesto – Si, no es tan complicado, pero hay algunas pociones que no logro acordármelas correctamente. Siempre se me olvida algo_

_- Suele pasar – le respondió el acercándose más para poder apreciar mejor el libro. Ginny se había puesto nerviosa de repente. Últimamente estaba teniendo muchos encuentros con Malfoy, pero nunca había hablado tan naturalmente como lo estaba haciendo ahora – Quieres que te ayude en algo? – su pregunta la hizo dejar sus pensamientos de lado y volver a la realidad. Pero aun así seguía sin contestarle – Te hice una pregunta o acaso estas sorda? _

_- Qué? No, claro que no estoy sorda. Y no gracias – dijo cerrando el libro. Se había molestado al darse cuenta de que Draco seguía siendo el mismo de siempre – no necesito ayuda – y se paro dispuesta a irse, pero antes de alejarse se dio vuelta para decirle – Toma un té con miel y limón y añádele un toque de canela. Descansa y tapate bien y mañana estarás como nuevo – y dicho esto salió de la biblioteca _

* * *

><p><em>Ginny estaba sentada bajo un árbol, sintiendo como el aire fresco golpeaba su cara y la relajaba por completo. En esos últimos días había sentido la necesidad de estar sola, lo cual le fue muy útil porque pudo pensar en muchas cosas. Bostezo y se cubrió el rostro con su mano. Cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió luego de unos minutos dio un pequeño brinco<em>

_- Draco, me asustaste – exclamo ella enojada. Él se la quedo mirando como embelesado y con una mueca parecida a una especie de sonrisa en el rostro. Ginny se percato de aquello y chisco los dedos para despertarlo_

_- Lo siento – dijo él cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándola. Y como no hacerlo, ella lo había llamado por su nombre y eso lo hacía feliz. Pero no podía decírselo, tenía que ser discreto y seguir mostrándose un tanto reservado – No era mi intención hacerlo, discúlpame _

_- No es nada – le respondió ella con una sonrisa en los labios_

_- Me hizo bien _

_- Qué cosa?_

_- El té – dijo él – Fue mágico _

_- Oh, sí, ese té. Si, en verdad funciona. Mi madre me lo da siempre que me encuentro enferma. Es de gran ayuda – dijo ella calmadamente_

_- Gracias – dejo salir de sus labios aquella palabra que tanto le costaba decir_

_- Descuida, te veías muy mal el otro día – a la vez que decía esto, comenzó a correrse hacia un costado, dejando un claro espacio para que Draco pueda sentarse. Él acepto gustoso la invitación y luego de apoyar sus espaldas en el árbol y ponerse cómodos suspiraron. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que él decidió hablar_

_- Me gusta este lugar. Hay mucha paz_

_- Si, lo sé. Es perfecto para pensar, no lo crees?_

_- Puede ser. No me gusta pensar mucho – dijo él y ella soltó una risita. Draco la miro mal pero después se dio cuenta de lo gracioso que había sonado lo que había dicho así que también sonrió – No quise decir eso. Tú me entiendes_

_- Claro, solo que sonó gracioso – dijo mientras que seguía riendo _

_- Lo sé – y comenzó a contagiarse de aquella risa absurda. Rieron durante unos minutos y luego volvieron a guardar silencio. Se miraron y con sus ojos se transmitieron paz y confianza. Draco volvió su vista hacia el paisaje y Ginny lo siguió. Así se quedaron, contemplando la naturaleza y dejando que la tranquilidad se adueñara de ellos_

* * *

><p><em>Ginny se encontraba en un salón de clases, acomodando unos libros. McGonagall se lo había pedido. De repente sintió la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a uno de los guardias del castillo. "Maldición" pensó. Siguió realizando su trabajo, intentando no darle tanta importancia al tipo. El guardia por su parte, comenzó a caminar por el salón, hasta que por fin hablo:<em>

_- Así que la ex novia de Potter? – dijo sin anestesia_

_Ginny palideció y se volteo hacia el guardia rápidamente. No sabía que decir. "Como rayos se pudo haber enterado" pensó maldiciendo. Y parece que el guardia adivino sus pensamientos porque le respondió:_

_- Peeves puede ser un gran conversador cuando quiere _

_- No sé de que está hablando – dijo Ginny ocultando su miedo – Peeves suele decir muchas estupideces_

_- Qué raro. Parecía muy convencido de lo que decía – dijo riendo _

_- Bueno, está en uno creerle o no – termino por decir queriendo evadir por completo el tema. Quiso salir del cuarto pero el guardia la sujeto del brazo girándola bruscamente. Cuando la tuvo a unos centímetros de él, con su mano libre le acaricio el rostro. Ginny lo esquivo violentamente y haciendo una mueca de asco. El guardia no conforme con esto la tomo de la cintura y le estampo un beso en los labios. Ginny lo empujo lo más fuerte que pudo y el guardia retrocedió un par de pasos_

_- Además de bonita, eres una mujer brava – dijo altaneramente – Veo que Potter no tiene mal gusto – y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente _

_- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme – dijo Ginny con asco mientras que se limpiaba los labios con su mano_

_- Vamos, yo se que quieres divertirte – le dijo tomándola del brazo – Te puedo complacer mucho más que el inútil de Potter – y cuando la iba a volver a besar, Ginny le proporciono un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Muy enojado el guardia la tomo bruscamente de la cintura y la acerco hasta dejarla de espaldas a un escritorio. Ginny forcejeaba, pero no podía hacer nada, él era mucho más fuerte que ella_

_- Deja de resistirte – y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras que ella hacia su mejor intento por empujarlo lejos_

_- Suéltame – y lo golpeo nuevamente. _

_Esto no hizo más que enfurecer al guardia, quien se separo un poco y le pego una tremenda cachetada. Ginny llevo inmediatamente su mano hacia uno de los costados de su cara. El dolor era muy fuerte y de repente sintió que la empujaban hasta acostarla sobre la mesa y se le subían encima. El cuerpo que se apoyaba sobre ella comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras que rompía su camisa y la dejaba solamente con sus prendas íntimas. Ginny lloraba a más no poder. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de aquella situación, pero su angustia y miedo no la dejaban. Además de que apenas y podía defenderse de aquel sujeto. Sus sollozos eran lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto. El hombre seguía besándola en donde podía y tocándola por todos lados. Ginny no aguantaba más. Quería gritar y no podía. Estaba por ser cruelmente violada. Y cuando creyó que ya no le faltaba mucho para perder el conocimiento, sintió que estaba siendo liberada de aquel peso que la tenia apresada sobre el escritorio. Se levanto apenas apoyándose sobre sus codos y vio a dos hombres peleando. Bueno en realidad podía distinguir como uno de los hombres le pegaba muy violentamente a otro_

_- Qué crees que haces basura? – le decía Draco mientras que le pegaba una piña directamente en la quijada, tirándolo al piso – Quien te crees que eres para atreverte a tocarla? – decía entre patadas y trompadas – Voy a matarte hijo de puta! – exclamo furioso _

_- Draco – dijo ella en un susurro, llorando mientras intentaba cubrirse con los brazos_

_- Vamos, defiéndete ahora si podes – decía gritando mientras que el guardia se cubría de los golpes – Claro, con ella te haces el macho. Te gusta joder con las mujeres. Te voy a sacar hasta las ganas de mirar a tu madre – le decía mientras que lo seguía golpeando tan fuerte como podía. El guardia ya se encontraba inconsciente, pero Draco no podía detenerse. Ginny pensó que si seguía así lo mataría y no podía permitir aquello, no por más que lo deseara. _

_- Draco, detente por favor – suplico Ginny en un sollozo ahogado. Pero Draco parecía no escucharla, porque seguía pateando al hombre – Draco, por favor, debes detenerte, ya esta inconsciente – y nada, Draco seguía encimado en su propio mundo – DRACO! – grito con todas sus fuerzas. Y por fin Draco pareció salir de su trance y volteo a mirarla. Ella estaba allí, abrazada a sí misma, temblando y con su rostro un poco rojo por el golpe recibido, además de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. Draco se acerco a ella mientras que se sacaba su abrigo y la cubrió inmediatamente con este mientras que abrazaba a una asustada Ginny_

_- Ya, ya esta – decía Draco entrecortadamente mientras que le acariciaba el cabello – Ya todo paso. Todo estará bien _

_- Draco – intento decir ella pero él la interrumpió_

_- Shhhh, no digas nada. Vámonos de aquí_

_La imagen se esfumaba mostrando a una Ginny intentando ponerse de pie siendo ayudada por Draco _

* * *

><p><em>Luna caminaba junto a Ginny por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Estaban hablando de una tarea cuando uno de los hermano Carrow se acerco y las detuvo diciendo<em>

_- Disculpe señorita Weasley, la profesora McGonagall la está buscando. Dijo que necesitaba verla en el salón de clase lo antes posible _

_Ginny lo miro desconfiadamente, pero luego se tranquilizo al saber que era la profesora quien estaba pidiendo verla – Sí, claro. Iré enseguida – repuso mientras reanudaba su marcha y se dirigía al salón de transformaciones. Una vez que llego a este, se despidió de Luna con un simple movimiento de muñeca y se adentro al salón. Estaba vacío y cuando quiso preguntar por la profesora se escucho un fuerte portazo. La puerta y única salida del salón se había cerrado y cuando intento abrirla no pudo. Alguien la había trabado. Comenzó a gritar ya sintiendo el pánico adueñarse de ella. No quería que se repita algún episodio parecido al que había vivido semanas atrás. De repente escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y volteo rápidamente. Una especie de bola había caído al suelo. Se acerco lentamente hacia a ella y cuando pretendía agarrarla una llamarada de fuego empezó a salir de ella. Ginny alejo su mano sorprendida y comenzó a soplar para intentar apagar el fuego, pero nada ocurría. Se paro rápidamente y empezó a buscar agua o algo parecido para acabar con el pequeño incendio que estaba empezando a formarse, pero no había nada en el cuarto. Su desesperación comenzó a aumentar a medida que el fuego también lo hacía. Llego a la conclusión de que lo único que podía hacer era gritar ya que no llevaba consigo su varita. Grito tan fuerte como pudo hasta que el aire de sus pulmones comenzó a llenarse de humo. El salón se estaba desmoronando a causa del incendio y el fuego se estaba apoderando rápidamente de toda la sala. Se alejo de la puerta y comenzó a buscar el lugar menos peligroso. Le suplico a Merlín que alguien haya podido escuchar sus gritos. Comenzó a faltarle el aire y a perder el conocimiento. Luego de unos minutos se encontraba acostada en el suelo, tosiendo estrepitosamente, hasta que escucho que alguien intentaba derribar la puerta y una vez adentro del salón comenzó a gritar su nombre. Le hubiese gustado contestarle, pero no tenía fuerzas, se estaba ahogando y ya casi no respiraba. Lo último que llego a ver fueron un par de brazos sosteniéndola y cargándola hasta sacarla de ese lugar_

_Draco salió del aula esquivando todos los obstáculos que había en ella, además del incendio que estaba destruyendo todo. Afuera se encontraban Neville y Luna que cuando vieron a Ginny en brazo de Malfoy totalmente inconsciente, se acercaron corriendo hasta donde estaba la pareja. Draco apoyo delicadamente a Ginny en el suelo mientras que tosía. Neville lo miro y luego miro a Ginny y lo primero que atino a hacer fue a tomarle el pulso. Era muy débil, casi nulo_

_- Maldición - exclamo golpeando el suelo. Su amiga se estaba muriendo y él no sabía qué hacer. Si algo le llegara a pasar, él nunca se lo perdonaría - Ginny - comenzó a sacudirla levemente mientras la llamaba - Vamos perezosa, levántate. Abre tus ojos. Dale, no seas floja. Luna y yo te estábamos buscando para darte un regalo - miro a Luna para que ella diga algo, pero su llanto no la dejaba hablar - Ginny, vamos, todavía le tenemos que hacer esa pequeña broma a Seamus - comenzó a sacudirla más fuerte, con la desesperación que se estaba apoderando de él - Malfoy - lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos. Draco estaba inmóvil viendo a Ginny. Parecía no reaccionar. Miro a Neville y lo escucho decir - Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, solo espero que aguante hasta que lleguemos allí _

_Neville pasó sus brazos por debajo de la cabeza y de las piernas de Ginny para poder alzarla. La imagen de una Ginny muerta hizo reaccionar a Draco que empujo a Neville para arrodillarse junto a la chica_

_- Que haces? - pregunto Neville - Hay que llevarla ahora mismo_

_- No seas imbécil Longbottom. Ella no sobrevivirá si no hacemos algo ahora mismo - y dicho esto se inclino sobre Ginny y comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca, mientras que después se alejaba y hacia presión sobre el pecho de la chica con ambas manos y luego volvía a posas sus labios contra los de ella. Repitió aquel ritual por unos minutos más, y cuando comenzó a desesperarse sintió que su boca era alejada de un empujón y la chica que estaba acostada se inclinaba levemente para toser_

_- Ginny – susurro Neville mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba_

_Ginny se sentía mareada y le dolía mucho el pecho. Se dejo abrazar por Neville mientras intentaba sacar esa sensación de ahogo de su cuerpo. Miro a su amiga, que estaba temblando, parada al lado de Neville mientras que sus lágrimas fluían libremente. Volteo su mirada hacia el otro lado y vio a Draco sentado y apoyado sobre la pared, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Se notaba que estaba asustado. Volvió a toser y se aferro más a Neville sin dejar de mirar a Draco. La escena comenzó a alejarse lentamente _

* * *

><p><em>Neville, Luna, Draco y Ginny se encontraban en la enfermería. Ya era muy tarde y todos los amigos de Ginny se habían despedido de ella. Neville estaba sentado en una de las sillas junto a Draco. Luna estaba sentada en el borde de la cama en la cual Ginny reposaba tranquilamente. Todo estaba en silencio y solo se escuchaban gotas de agua caer en algún lado<em>

_- No podemos permitir que esto vuelva a suceder – dijo Neville no pudiendo callar mas_

_- Neville – dijo Ginny intentando calmar a su amigo - tranquilo. No paso nada. Estoy bien _

_- Si Ginny, hoy estas bien porque Malfoy te salvo. Pero y la próxima vez. Qué pasaría si Malfoy o Luna o yo no estamos ahí para ayudarte. Te quieren matar Ginny _

_- Neville, no exageres – dijo fingiendo reír – Además la próxima vez tendré mas cuidado y seré mas precavida_

_- Es que no entiendes que no habrá próxima vez Ginevra – dijo secamente Draco _

_- Que quieres decir? _

_- Estuvimos hablando y, no sé qué es lo que traman ustedes dos, pero solo sé que él te salvo y si no fuera por él – dijo Neville señalando a Draco – tu no estarías viva en estos momentos. Por eso decidimos que – hizo una pausa – te irás con Malfoy mañana mismo_

_- Qué? – exclamo Ginny sentándose en la cama – Ustedes no pueden obligarme a nada. Yo me quedare aquí y no iré a ninguna parte. Además que creen que dirán los profesores o Snape. Y mi familia. Que le dirán a mi familia? _

_- No hay discusión. Tú te vienes conmigo quieras o no. Y quédate tranquila que de Hogwarts y de tus padres me ocupo yo _

_- Pero – titubeo Ginny_

_- Pero nada, ya lo dije. Longbottom se encargara de inventar una escusa ante tus amigos. Yo hablaré con Snape y no habrá problema por nada_

_- Ginny, yo sé que no quieres alejarte de nosotros – hablo Luna por primera vez – pero aquí corres muchos riesgos _

_- Y ustedes? – interrumpió Ginny _

_-Nosotros estaremos bien. Tú debes irte y mantenerte a salvo_

_- Luna tiene razón, no te preocupes por nosotros. Ahora lo importante es mantenerte segura. Lo mejor es que te marches y te pongas a salvo. Malfoy te ayudara – Neville estaba abrazado a Luna y ambos le sujetaban la mano a Ginny. Draco se encontraba un poco apartado de la escena, se sentía de mas_

_- Y pero, adonde iremos? – pregunto Ginny tristemente al saber que la discusión ya había acabado y ella debería irse y dejar a sus amigos. Ninguno de los dos respondió y ella miro a Draco. Él solo sonrió _

* * *

><p><em>El cuarto era oscuro y amplio. Seis personas lo habitaban. Narcisa Malfoy estaba sentada en uno de los lujosos sillones de la Mansión Malfoy y su marido se encontraba de pie a su lado. Draco estaba apoyado contra la chimenea mirando a Greyback que se encontraba junto a la puerta. En el centro del cuarto Bellatrix Lestrange caminaba y por momentos se frenaba para ver directamente a Ginny y sonreía cínicamente <em>

_- Así que te casaras con Draco? - pregunto fríamente _

_- Así es_

_- Bueno, creo que no eres tonta y bien sabes lo que es Draco _

_- Por supuesto que si_

_- Entonces debo suponer que no tienes problema con que tu futuro marido sea un mortífago_

_- En lo más mínimo - Ginny respondía las preguntas lo más distante que podía. Draco le había dicho que mientras mas fría se muestre, mejor les iba a ir _

_- De acuerdo. Parece que la señorita está muy convencida de querer casarse. Sabes que hay mejores partidos, no es así? - pregunto altaneramente_

_- Yo, yo solo quiero estar con Draco. Permanecer a su lado. Ser suya y poder servirle en todo - Ginny intentaba sonar convincente _

_- Vaya - se volteo hacia Draco - Creo que por primera vez debo felicitarte sobrinito. Haz encontrado a la mujer perfecta - termino de decir despectivamente _

_Draco solo se limito a hacer una mueca. Miro a Ginny, se sorprendía al ver actuar así a esa pelirroja. La pasividad pero a la vez, la soberbia con la que decía las cosas era increíble. Y él que creyó que los descubrirían y los matarían. Se permitió relajarse un momento, pero siempre manteniéndose alerta. Nunca se sabía que podía pasar con Bella _

_- Bien, si eso es todo - dijo Bella dirigiéndole una última mirada a Ginny y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida - Los veré en la cena_

_- No - exclamo Ginny - Eso no es todo - Bella volteo a verla. Draco dejo de respirar. "Todo iba tan bien" pensó "Ahora sí que estamos muertos". Ginny ante la mirada interrogante de Bellatrix hablo - Me gustaría, además de casarme con Draco, poder unirme a ustedes _

_- Niña, déjame decirte que si te casas con un mortífago, ya eres uno de nosotros_

_- Si, lo sé. Pero yo no solo quiero ser la mujer de un mortífago. Yo quiero ser una mortífaga_

_Bella largo una estruendosa carcajada, una de esas que dejaban bien en claro que aquella mujer estaba loca. Miro a Ginny y luego a Draco_

_-De acuerdo – dijo Bellatrix y le hizo unas señas a Greyback. A los pocos minutos Greyback volvió arrastrando a un hombre. Draco miro a Ginny e intento rescatarla pero ella con un simple movimiento de manos lo hizo volver a su lugar y dejarlo callado. Bellatrix miro a Ginny y le dijo sobradamente – Si tanto deseas ser uno de nosotros deberás ganarte el puesto como corresponde – le extendió su varita y se acerco por detrás y le dijo al oído – Lúcete_

_Ginny apunto con su varita al hombre _

* * *

><p><em>Ginny entraba rápidamente al baño y se apoyaba en el lavado con todo su cuerpo temblando y sus lágrimas golpeándole los ojos. Levanto su mirada unos momentos para poder verse en el espejo. Estaba demacrada. Acababa de... vio por el reflejo del espejo que la puerta se abría y Draco se asomaba tímidamente <em>

_- Puedo?_

_- Si, pasa_

_- Estas bien?_

_- Sí, claro. Perfectamente. Porque habría de estar mal – intentaba por todos los medios disimular su desconsuelo_

_- Ginny, no hace falta que finjas conmigo. Tranquila – decía dulcemente Draco – Pero mira nada mas como estas. Ven – y la sentó en el borde de la bañadera – vamos a calmarnos. Todo estará bien. Lo hiciste excelente – Ginny soltó un sollozo – Si lo sé, al principio es difícil, pero ya verás que no es tan grave y que..._

_- Que no es tan grave Draco? – exclamo poniéndose de pie – Acabo de torturar a un hombre. Como pretendes que viva con eso _

_- Sabias muy bien a lo que te enfrentabas al venir acá – dijo duramente – Esto no es un juego Ginevra _

_- Ya sé que no es un juego, es solo que – su llanto no le permitía hablar – Draco, hoy pude hacerlo y estoy que muero de la culpa. Podre soportarlo una vez, dos, a lo sumo tres, pero y luego qué? Que pasara luego? Yo no – dejo de hablar al ver que Draco le extendía un jarrón de porcelana fina que había en el baño _

_- Toma _

_- Para que me sirve esto? – pregunto tomando lo que él chico le ofrecía _

_- Arrójalo – Ginny seguía con el jarrón en la mano viéndolo raro - Vamos, no te reprimas. Lánzalo lo más fuerte que puedas, te hará bien. Confía en mi_

_Ginny no muy convencida, miro el jarrón y con toda la fuerza y bronca que tenia lo arrojo directamente al suelo. Se escucho un fuerte estruendo y el jarrón se rompió en mil pedazos. Ginny miro a Draco que se tomaba la mano. Y vio sangre escurrir entre sus dedos. Un trozo de jarrón lo había lastimado_

_- Draco – se acerco de inmediato ella – Lo siento. No era mi intención – lloraba desesperada mientras que él agarraba una toalla que había ahí y se limpiaba el corte – Soy una bruta, lo siento _

_- Descuida, creo que ya estoy acostumbrado a los cortes – y fue por ese comentario que Ginny le prestó por primera vez atención a las manos de Draco. Las tenía todas cortadas. Se tapo la boca con las manos para reprimir un grito _

_- Draco, que te paso en las manos?_

_- Cada uno canaliza sus angustias y temores de diferentes maneras, no? – y tan pronto como lo dijo se puso de pie y abandono la habitación, dejando a una Ginny llorando silenciosamente sentada en el suelo _

* * *

><p><em>La imagen dejaba ver a una Ginny, sentada al borde de la cama, sosteniendo un trapo y apoyándolo con sumo cuidado sobre su antebrazo izquierdo. A un lado de ella, se encontraba Draco, acariciándole el cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra la ayudaba a sostener el trapo. Luego de un rato Ginny hablo: <em>

_- Sabes? No es tan doloroso como decían - le comento - A vos te dolió mucho? - pregunto por curiosidad_

_- No - respondió secamente _

_- Bueno, tranquilo, yo solo preguntaba - dijo molesta - Si tanto te jode me callo_

_- Ginevra la boca - la reprendió Draco_

_Ginny bufo, no entendía porque el repentino cambio de humor en su amigo, pero en cierto modo ya estaba acostumbrada a los arranques espontáneos que sufría Draco. Él seguía limpiando su brazo, muy concentrado en ello. Ginny lo miraba y aun, pese al tiempo que había transcurrido, no salía de su asombro. Quien se imagino que alguna vez ella estaría junto a Draco y más aun en una situación como la que estaban viviendo. Sonrió y eso pareció despertar la curiosidad del rubio _

_- Se puede saber de qué te ríes? - pregunto_

_- Nop - contesto simplemente ella_

_El soltó un bufido. Volvió a mojar el trapo y se lo coloco nuevamente. Ella hizo una mueca. Draco la miro y sonrió por primera vez _

_- Con que no dolía tanto, eh? - pregunto burlándose _

_- Quieres callarte - exclamo una enojada Ginny - Lo que quise decir es que mientras me la hacían, no me dolió tanto como me imagine que me dolería. Todos me dijeron que era como una punzada intensa y yo apenas sentí un hormigueo en el brazo_

_- Y claro - dijo él - Si es de mentira _

_- Qué? - pregunto ella sobresaltándose mientras que se ponía de pie _

_- Shhhh, no grites. Y siéntate que todavía no termino_

_- Cómo que es de mentira - pregunto bajando su voz y haciéndole caso a lo que decía_

_- Si, es de mentira. Tu creías que dejaría que te marquen? – pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio _

_- Creí que ese era el plan_

_- No, no lo era. Nunca lo fue. Mira, yo entiendo que quieras hacer esto, pero yo no puedo permitir que tu sufras lo que mi familia y yo sufrimos, por eso decidimos hacerte a un lado de toda esta mierda_

_- Entonces tus padres también lo saben? – dijo abriendo aun mas sus ojos_

_- Si, ellos fueron los que te la hicieron después de todo – y luego de un rato aclaro – Ellos también me la hicieron a mi _

_Ginny demoro tanto en entender lo que Draco le había dicho que él no pudo contenerse y largo una estruendosa carcajada. Ginny lo miro irritadamente y Draco se detuvo_

_- Lo siento, es que tienes que ver tu cara en estos momentos – decía mientras se tomaba la panza a causa del dolor – Ginny, ya! Relájate mujer o te van a salir arrugas _

_- Me estas tomando el pelo, no es así? Porque si es así desde ya te voy diciendo que..._

_- Ginny – la sujeto Draco por los hombros – No es ninguna broma. Ni tú ni yo tenemos la verdadera marca. Mira – Draco se remango su camisa dejando ver la marca tenebrosa. Miro a Ginny y deslizo sus dedos sobre la marca hasta hacerla desaparecer. Ginny dio un brinco en la cama y se tapo la boca con su mano_

_- Cómo? Qué? Cómo es que tú? – Draco no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente y recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de la pelirroja – No te rías. Es que... es increíble. Entonces ni tu ni yo estamos marcados – Draco asintió mientras que volvía a deslizar sus dedos sobre su brazo y hacía aparecer nuevamente la marca tenebrosa – Como lo haces? _

_- Descuida, luego te lo enseñare- dijo bajando la manga de su camisa - Ahora lo mejor es que dejes descansar tu brazo. Ya habrá tiempo para practicar – se giro y tomo unas gazas que había en la mesita. Comenzó a colocárselas a Ginny sobre su antebrazo con suma delicadeza. Levanto su mirada para ver a Ginny y sin poder evitarlo ambos comenzaron a reír _

* * *

><p><em>- Bueno, veamos – dijo Draco. Ambos se encontraban en el comedor de la Mansión Malfoy. Ginny estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa y Draco de pie atrás suyo. Sobre la mesa había un plato, con cubiertos, copas y demás utensilios – Primera lección, siéntate derecha – Ginny así lo hizo – Muy bien, sigamos. Segunda lección, siempre es importante mantener la compostura y – Ginny agarro uno de los tenedores que había en la mesa para mirarlo. Draco le dio un golpe en la mano y ella lo soltó rápidamente –nunca toques nada sin que yo te diga – la reto<em>

_- Ahora, yo digo, para que hay tantos tenedores si solo se come con uno?_

_- Eso es porque hay un tenedor para cada comida – Ginny lo miro no entendiendo muy bien sus palabras – Veras, los cubiertos están acomodados a un costado del plato. Siempre se empieza desde afuera hacia adentro – Ginny tomo los cubiertos más alejados del plato – Muy bien. Esos son para la entrada – aclaró Draco – y los que le siguen se utilizan para el plato principal _

_- Ustedes comen dos veces? – exclamo Ginny _

_- Claro que – Draco se detuvo ofuscado – Deja. Mientras te acuerdes de esto, creo que sobrevivirás. Toma – le extendió un plato con frutas cortadas en cubo – Come _

_Ginny tomo el tenedor que le había indicado anteriormente Draco y lo miro. Este asintió y ella se quedo tranquila al saber que hasta ahora iba bien. Se inclino hacia el plato y cuando iba a comer el trozo de fruta Draco volvió a pegarle en la mano. Ginny soltó el tenedor enojada y lo miro _

_- Y ahora qué? – pregunto bastante molesta. Ya se estaba cansando de recibir aquellos pequeños pero molestos golpecitos _

_- Nunca te acercas a la comida, la comida se acerca a ti. Para eso tienes la servilleta en tus piernas. Te dije que nunca se pierde la postura – termino por decir él sonando como todo un profesor _

_- Sabes, ya me canse – Ginny se puso de pie. Ese no era uno de sus días y lo que menos deseaba era pelear con Draco – Ustedes los millonarios se la pasan aparentando no sé cuantas cosas y yo no creo ser capaz de soportarlo _

_- Ginny, por favor, solo haz un último intento – ella lo miro enojada – Por favor, si? – decía él con ojitos de perro. Sabía que eran su debilidad. "Maldito" pensó _

_- Bueno, está bien. Te soportare por diez minutos mas y luego me iré a dormir_

_- Lo que usted desee mi reina – dijo Draco en tono de burla. Ginny lo miro mal pero no pudo resistirse y soltó una risita. Y así fue desapareciendo la imagen. Dejando ver por última vez a una Ginny refunfuñando y a un Draco conteniendo lo mejor posible la risa _

* * *

><p><em>Ginny estaba acostada leyendo un libro mientras que Draco se encontraba en el escritorio escribiendo. No les hacía falta estar hablando todo el tiempo. Se acompañaban en silencio y ambos agradecían eso. Ginny soltó una risita y dijo:<em>

_- Este libro es nuestra historia – lo cerro para mostrarle la tapa a Draco – "Un Matrimonio Obligado" de Susan Crosby – Draco hizo un asentimiento y volvió su atención al papel en el que escribía – No me vas a preguntar de que trata? – pregunto Ginny _

_- Cuenta la historia de una chica que está bajo la protección de un millonario. Se ve obligada a casarse con él y... – hizo una pausa un tanto incomodo – Ginny que haces leyendo ese tipo de novelas? _

_- Tu sabes qué tipo de novelas son estas? – pregunto roja de vergüenza. El agacho la mirada sonrojado – Espera, si la conoces es porque la has leído _

_- Yo no leí nada – dijo rápidamente – solo escuche hablar de ella_

_- Si claro – respondió ella ya más tranquila_

_- Ginevra. Déjalo, no tengo ganas de discutir_

_- Pero si yo no quiero discutir. Solo decía que nuestra historia se parece mucho a la de ellos. Bueno excepto por la parte de la noche de bodas – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro inaudible _

_- Lo has pensado _

_- Lo has pensado tu?_

_- No – respondieron a la vez. Esta vez ambos agacharon sus miradas sonrojados _

_- Bueno, no es que lo piense todo el tiempo, pero si, lo he pensado – dijo ella sincerándose _

_Draco se paró de la silla y camino hacia la cama. Una vez allí se sentó en el borde de esta, a los pies de Ginny. La miro y estiro su mano hasta encontrarse con la de ella. La sujeto levemente y le dijo_

_- Nos casaremos en un tiempo no muy lejano. Las leyes mágicas dicen que cualquier pareja unida mágicamente debe consumir su matrimonio en el término de seis meses. De no ser así el matrimonio quedara anulado y..._

_- Ellos nos descubrirían – termino ella – Si, lo sé – él le acaricio la mano en señal de apoyo – Pero sabes, no es tan terrible – él la miro sorprendido - Es decir, creo que después de todo no será tan malo tener mi primera vez con "el gran Draco Malfoy" – dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire - Así te decían las chicas en Hogwarts, no es así? Seré una de las chicas que tuvo el honor de ser tuya _

_Draco se levanto de la cama dedicándole una sonrisa. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de salir la miro. Ella seguía sentada en la cama, a medio tapar, y con una sonrisa decorando su dulce rostro_

_- Para mí también será lindo compartir mi primera vez contigo_

_Y se alejo cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando a una impactada Ginny que aun no salía de su asombro_

* * *

><p><em>Su reflejo la impresionaba. Como había pasado el tiempo y cuanto había hecho en ella. Paso de vestir prendas simples y de segunda mano a tener un closet lleno de vestidos (todos negros) a su entera disposición. Su cabello, el cual siempre llevaba suelto, ahora se encontraba recogido y enmarcaba sus facciones. Un colgante con un dije de diamantes adornaba su cuello, mientras que en su muñeca descansaba una pulsera que hacia juego. Si su familia la viera así... como los extrañaba. Y ni siquiera una foto conservaba de ellos. Pero hacerlo sería muy riesgoso, después de todo ella supuestamente los odiaba por ser unos traidores de sangre. Una lágrima amenazo con salir pero ella la freno con su mano al percatarse que alguien entraba al cuarto. Era Draco. "Creo que esta de malas" pensó cuando vio que su amigo pateaba una banqueta. Se atrevió a hablar<em>

_- Draco, ya estoy lista para bajar a cenar – fue hasta el armario, tomo unos zapatos de taco alto y se los puso – No te preocupes, esta vez no haremos enojar a Bella _

_- Estamos muertos – decía Draco para sí mismo _

_- Draco no exageres. Solo fue una vez. Además te repito, ya estoy lista y mejor démonos prisa, no resistiré mucho tiempo con estos zapatos _

_- Qué carajo importan los zapatos en este momento? – Draco sujeto fuertemente por los hombros a una perpleja Ginny _

_- Si estas de mal humor no te la agarres conmigo – escupió Ginny no pudiéndose resistir. Draco tenía un humor de perros, pero ella no se quedaba atrás_

_- Es que no entiendes? Es que acaso no me oyes? Estamos muertos. Nos mataran. No. Es más que eso, nos torturaran hasta matarnos_

_- Draco de que hablas? Ya me estas empezando a asustar – al ver que su amigo no le respondía, si no que seguía yendo de un lado a otro del cuarto, golpeando todo lo que veía a su paso, exclamo – Que hiciste Draco? _

_El la miro y ella pudo ver que había lágrimas en sus ojos _

_- Lo liberé – dijo dejándose caer al piso y dejando fluir sus lagrimas con desesperación – Lo liberé, lo deje ir _

_Ginny corrió a su lado y una vez que se agacho lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, apoyando la cabeza de él en su pecho y acariciando su cabello_

_- Todo estará bien. Tranquilo – decía en un susurro consolando a su amigo. Lo separo un poco y le levanto la cara con ambas manos para mirarlo directamente a los ojos – Que pasó Draco?_

_- Había un niño – comenzó a explicar él como podía, ya que sus sollozos no le permitían hablar de corrido – Había un niño y estaba en un calabozo. Lo habían torturado frente a su madre. Estaba tirado en el piso, muerto de frio y de hambre, todo cortado y – se detuvo – tenía prácticamente todos los huesos rotos – Draco comenzó a llorar nuevamente a la vez que lo hacia Ginny – Yo, no pude, fue muy fuerte para mí. Apenas y tendría siete u ocho años Ginny – ella lo miro y asintió dándole a entender que lo comprendía – Abrí la celda y lo obligue a irse lejos – Ginny volvió a abrazarlo – Nos mataran Ginny. Por mi culpa nos mataran a ambos y yo – pero no pudo decir más porque los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos lo callaron. Draco no reaccionaba, no se esperaba aquello. Ginny seguía sosteniendo su rostro mientras que sus labios jugaban torpemente con los de Draco. Luego de unos minutos, la pelirroja deslizo sus manos hasta llegar a la camisa del rubio y comenzó a abrirla lentamente. Esto fue lo que necesito Draco para entrar en razón. La sujeto por las muñecas y la alejo un poco de el _

_- Ginny, yo no..._

_- Shhh – dijo ella – Confía en mí – y volvió a besarlo mientras que lo obligaba a ponerse de pie y empujaba con sus dedos la camisa hasta dejarla caer. Se separo un poco y exclamo – Ya sé – camino hasta la cómoda y comenzó a buscar algo. Draco seguía quieto en su lugar, intentando comprender la actitud de la chica – Acá esta – volvió a exclamar la pelirroja haciendo que él se sobresalte _

_- Ginny, me puedes explicar que... _

_Pero ella no lo dejo terminar de hablar – Ven, desabróchame el vestido, yo sola no puedo – aclaró y le dio la espalda – Alguien escapo de la mansión y ambos sabemos que no descansaran hasta encontrar al responsable – decía mientras se ponía ese pintalabios rojo intenso que tanto le gustaba. Draco por su parte intentaba torpemente bajar el cierre del vestido de la chica – Siempre hay algún sospechoso y todos lo que estamos aquí intentaremos defendernos. Por eso lo mejor es siempre tener una coartada – se dio vuelta para enfrentar a Draco quien parecía comenzar a entender lo que la chica pretendía hacer_

_- Entonces, si nosotros estábamos en medio de algo muy importante y alguien lo puede confirmar_

_- Estaremos a salvo – concluyo la pelirroja – Ven – ella se sentó sobre la cómoda – Quítate los pantalones – Draco comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón pero sus nervios apenas y lo dejaban moverse. Ginny había comenzado a darle besos por el cuello y el pecho, dejando la marca de sus labios a su paso. Cuando termino sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo, pero se impaciento al ver que su amigo seguía con los pantalones puestos. Tiro del cinturón hasta romperlo y cuando rompió el botón y el cierre del pantalón, dejo que estos cayeran al suelo – Eso le dará mas credibilidad, no crees? – bromeo la chica. Se bajo su vestido hasta la cintura y Draco, ya un poco más calmado, comenzó a despeinarla. Ella, ya en sostén, le araño un poco la espalda mientras que él mordía su oreja hasta dejarla rojo. Llamaron a la puerta – Tranquilo, actúa natural y todo estará bien. Recuerda, esta es nuestra coartada_

_Draco fue hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió procuro que quien estaba del otro lado no pudiera ver a Ginny. También fingió que se subía el pantalón bastante molesto_

_- Se puede saber que pasa que interrumpen en momentos poco oportunos – dijo fingiendo ira_

_Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban sus padres, Bellatrix y un par de hombres _

_- Lamentamos interrumpir hijo, pero hubo un problema – hablo su padre. Bella no dejaba de mirar hacia el interior de la habitación _

_- Esta Ginevra contigo Draco – pregunto Bella _

_- Claro que sí. Ginevra – la llamo desde la puerta. Pasados unos instantes Ginny hizo su aparición. Vestía la camisa que Draco llevaba puesta antes y su rostro estaba bastante sonrojado – Se puede saber qué demonios pasa? – exclamo un furioso Draco – Como verán estábamos en medio de algo sumamente importante y odio que me interrumpan por estupideces _

_- Draco – dijo una apenada Ginny – Bella que paso?_

_- Un prisionero ha escapado_

_- Qué? – exclamaron unos sorprendidos Draco y Ginny _

_- Lo que escucharon. Alguien dejo escapar a uno de los prisioneros – explico Narcisa – alguien le abrió la puerta del calabozo _

_- Y quien fue el inepto? – pregunto fríamente Draco_

_- No lo sabemos. Y tampoco sabemos si el niño aun sigue en el castillo o no _

_- Pues entonces hay que ir a buscarlo. Por más de que sea un niño, no sabemos de lo que es capaz. Yo en diez minutos estaré abajo_

_- No, descuida Draco – dijo Bellatrix – Tu quédate aquí con Ginevra. Nosotros nos encargarnos de este asunto. Lamentamos la interrupción – hecho una última mirada al cuarto y dijo cerrando la puerta – Sigan con lo suyo y tengan cuidado_

_Una vez solos Draco dijo – Se lo creyeron. Ginny eres un genio _

_- Lo sé, lo sé. Gracias – y soltó una risita _

_- Ginny nos salvamos – la alzo y comenzó a dar vueltas _

_- Ya Draco, bájame que nos vamos a caer _

_Las risas inundaron el cuarto y la tranquilidad de los dos alegro el ambiente_

* * *

><p><em>Era temprano. Ginny y Draco se encontraban desayunando en el jardín. Les gustaba hacer aquello. Ginny no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que se habían levantado. Eso era extraño, generalmente la pelirroja hablaba hasta por los codos y Draco palidecía todas las mañana y deseaba que se callara. Pero ese día no era así <em>

_- Pasa algo? – pregunto Draco al ver que el té de su amiga estaba frio _

_- Nada en especia _

_- Ginevra te conozco. Algo te pasa _

_- Te dije alguna vez que odio que me digas Ginevra _

_- Muchas – contesto simplemente él – Me lo dirás?_

_- No es nada, enserio. Es solo que últimamente estuve pensando muchas cosas – se detuvo y volteo a ver a su amigo – El tiempo pasa y algún día llegara aquello a lo que tanto tememos – Draco supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Lo habían hablado varias veces pero quitándole importancia _

_- Soy consciente de aquello, descuida_

_- Solo me gustaría... me gustaría saber, confiar_

_- Tienes dudas?_

_- Yo no, y tú? – Draco miro el paisaje – Draco yo se que hago acá y porque estoy en donde estoy. Pero y tú? Qué hay de ti? Acaso sabes lo que quieres?_

_- Sé que no quiero esto – dijo y volvió a mirarla – Ginny yo no puedo asegurarte nada _

_- Draco, la guerra pronto llegara. La hora final se acerca y yo sé cuál es mi decisión. Tu, de qué lado estas?_

_- Estoy donde tu estés – le dijo tomando sus manos – Es lo que intento explicarte hace meses. Ninguno de los dos tiene el destino asegurado. No sabemos cuánto más durara esta mierda. No sabemos nada acerca de nuestro futuro. Pero si estoy seguro de algo, de que tú y yo permaneceremos juntos pase lo que pase. Sé que yo estaré a tu lado, sea cual sea ese lado_

_- Me lo prometes?_

_- Te lo prometo_

_- Por el dedito? – pregunto ella tiernamente mientras le extendía su dedo meñique _

_- Por el qué? – pregunto él no entendiendo que era a lo que ella hacía referencia _

_- Por el dedito. Así – explico ella. Tomo la mano de él y le hizo estirar el meñique. Luego engancho el de él con el suyo y dijo – Es una promesa por el dedito _

_- Por el dedito entonces – dijo él soltando una risita – Te quiero – soltó sin contenerse _

_- Yo también te quiero y te prometo que estaré a tu lado siempre, pase lo que pase_

_- Por el dedito? – pregunto él como lo haría un niño pequeño_

_- Por el dedito – dijo ella riendo mientras que se acercaba a él para abrazarlo. Draco respondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad y la escena comenzó a diluirse entre la gente_

* * *

><p>La sala estaba en completo silencio. Los recuerdos habían cesado y habían dejado sin palabras a todos. El juez miro a los acusados. Ambos estaban con la mirada gacha y tomados de la mano. Ni Ginny ni Draco querían ver a nadie, no se sentían preparados. Se apoyaban y consolaban mutuamente. Muchos recuerdos vividos. Mucho dolor en sus corazones. La voz del juez los hizo levantar la mirada y mirarlo como si fuera el único ser en aquel salón<p>

- Creo que ante lo visto no hay dudas. Pero aun si debemos tomar una decisión y chequear que los recuerdos sean ciertos. Cosas de rutina – aclaro antes de que alguno de los dos proteste – Por lo tanto solo me queda decir que mañana a primera hora se les comunicara el veredicto – se puso de pie acomodando unos papeles

Los guardias que antes estaban custodiando a la pareja, se aceraron hasta esta para decirles que se pongan de pie. Así lo hicieron y cuando se disponían a caminar alguien les hablo

- Pero antes de que se retiren, una última pregunta al señor Malfoy – interrumpió el juez. Draco lo miro esperando a que le hablara – Cuantas heridas tiene en sus manos?

- Las suficientes como para que carguen en mi conciencia por el resto de mi vida – dijo un apenado Draco

- Muy bien, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pueden retirarse

* * *

><p>feliz por poder publicar porque hoy es mi cumple. es mi pequeño regalo... jajaja<p>

HOY CUMPLO 18 Y ESTOY RE FELIZ!

espero que les guste el cap y que se hayan aclarado todas las dudas. lindo secreto guardaban estos dos, no?

bueno, dejen reviews para decirme que les parece la historia hasta ahora! voy a tardar un poco en subir el proximo cap, pero prometo apurarme lo mas posible

disfruten y desde ya disculpa por las posibles faltas de ortografia, por suerte no soy perfecta y por desgracia me llevo pesimamente con las tildes!

besos


	6. Cuando Todo Paso

- Dos galeones por tus pensamientos – dijo Draco. Ya ambos se encontraban nuevamente en la celda. Cuando finalizo el juicio los escoltaron y los volvieron a dejar ahí, tendrían que pasar una noche más y esperar hasta mañana para que se defina todo. Draco estaba en la que sería su cama y Ginny en la otra. Desde que habían regresado a ese lugar ella no había emitido comentario alguno y Draco se moría por saber que era lo que pensaba y sentía su amiga. Por eso no pudo contenerse más y luego de unos cuantos minutos, viendo que ella no diría nada, se atrevió a hablar él

- Como si los tuvieras – respondió Ginny levantando la mirada para ver divertidamente a su amigo. Aquel sentido del humor animo a Draco

- Eh, tomare eso como un insulto – se cruzo de brazos fingiendo disgusto. Pasados unos minutos se puso de pie y se sentó a un lado de su amiga – Qué pasa?

- Todo y nada. No sé en realidad

- Estas preocupada – no lo dijo como una pregunta sino como una afirmación

- Si – confeso Ginny. Se abrazo un poco más a sus piernas y dijo – Tengo la sensación de que estamos en un barco que se está hundiendo y que solo hay un salvavidas

- Lo dices por la pregunta que me hizo el juez al final de todo – Ginny asintió lentamente mientras dejaba ver su cara de preocupación – Tonta. Ven aquí – la abrazo dulcemente y ella se refugió en su abrazo – No pasara nada que no tenga que pasar

- Es que no quiero que pase nada que yo no quiera – dijo separándose un poco y mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos – Es que no entiendes que no quiero que te pase nada? No soportaría que te alejes de mi lado. Y ya te lo dije ayer, tú te hundes y yo me hundo contigo – sentencio muy decididamente una angustiada Ginny

- Pero pecas, la que debes entender eres tú. Que le dirás al juez, si él va a Azkaban yo también iré? – Ginny lo miro afirmando, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Claro que no lo harás – exclamo un divertido Draco – Además ya verás que ambos nos veremos desligados de todo este asunto. Después de los lindos recuerdos que enseñaste – Ginny sabía que Draco había dicho esto último en tono de reproche

- Lo siento, creo que debí consultarte y saber si estabas de acuerdo, pero a mí me parecieron que todos eran perfectos para explicar nuestra historia – hizo una encantadora sonrisa y su amigo no pudo decirle más nada

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, apoyando sus espaldas contra la pared. Ella con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de él. Los dedos de sus manos jugaban entrelazándose entre sí y el alivio que sentían en ese momento dejaba ver en ambos una cálida sonrisa en sus rostros. Hace cuanto tiempo no estaba así. Últimamente ya ni dormían por temor a que algo pasara. Estaban en permanente alerta. Pero ya todo había terminado. Ya estarían en paz, sufran la condena que sufran, porque se sentían en paz con ellos mismos. Draco le dio un suave beso en la frente y le dijo

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana tendremos un día un poco agitado

- Si, tienes razón. Intentemos descansar un poco. Las ojeras no se ven bien en ti – bromeo revolviéndole el pelo con la mano

- Si ya, porque tú te ves muy sexy – dijo riendo por el comentario de su amiga mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su cama

- Yo no me veo sexy, soy sexy – y le saco la lengua, para después meterse en la cama y taparse con las colchas que había en ella

Ambos amigos se despidieron con un "buenas noches" y se durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Las personas que se encontraban en el cuarto continuo habían visto la escena de principio a fin. Molly sonreía. Era la más cercana al cristal que dividía los cuartos y que les permitía ver en el interior de la celda. El señor Weasley había tomado asiento en una de las sillas ya que estaba muy cansado, sin embargo había escuchado todo y ahora, después de mucho tiempo, podía decir que estaba tranquilo. Los hermanos Weasley estaban distribuidos por todo el cuarto. Ron permanecía al lado de Hermione con Harry

- Si no lo veo con mis propios ojos no lo creo – rompió el silencio Percy

- Créeme que no eres el único – dijo Bill

- Ves cielo, te dije que debía haber una explicación para esto

- Si, menuda explicación – como siempre George logro arrancarles una sonrisa a todos los presentes – Me siento una mierda. Yo que le dije todas esas cosas. Me debe odiar y tiene todo el derecho del mundo

- George, si bien tú fuiste el único que le recrimino las cosas, ella bien sabe que en ese momentos todos te apoyábamos y pensábamos lo mismo que vos – aclaro Percy – Si de odio se trata nos debe de odiar a todos

- Yo no creo que odie a nadie – dijo Hermione intentando levantar el ánimo de los Weasley – Lo menos que podía esperar era que algo así pasara y ella lo sabía muy bien. Desde el primer momento Ginny sabia a lo que se atenía cuando todo esto explotara, solo que creo que no esperaba que pasara tan pronto

- Yo creo que, como de costumbre, Hermione tiene razón – dijo Charlie y logro que ella se sonrojara – Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar hasta mañana, la resolución del juicio hará que todo se acomode en su lugar

- Ustedes creen que la declararan inocente? – pregunto Molly notablemente preocupada

- Claro que si cielo, no te preocupes – el señor Weasley se puso de pie y abrazo a su mujer por la espalda – Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano – le dio un beso en la frente

- Si, vamos – dijo Bill tomando los abrigos que estaban en una silla y agarrando de la mano a su mujer. Percy, George y Charlie los siguieron

- No vienen – pregunto George al trió antes de salir del cuarto. Ninguno de los tres se había movido

- En un rato los alcanzamos – dijo Ron mirando a sus amigos para asegurarse de que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo. George al ver la mirada de los tres asintió y cerró la puerta. Harry se acerco al cristal y la vio dormir. Estaba en una pose muy graciosa para él. Se veía adorable. "_Si tan solo pudiera abrazarla en estos momentos seria el hombre más feliz del mundo_" pensó mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano sobre el cristal. Le hecho una última mirada antes de ir a sentarse en el lugar antes ocupado por el señor Weasley. Se froto los ojos de cansancio y suspiro. Hermione que seguía de pie junto a Ron le pregunto:

- En qué piensas?

- En tantas cosas que ya me duele la cabeza – levanto su cabeza para mirar a Ron – Tu? Todo bien?

- Sí, eso creo. Todavía no salgo de mi asombro. Es que acaso alguien se lo imaginaba? – por más que la pregunta fue general, sus amigos entendieron que Ron quería una respuesta

- No – dijo la chica – Pero tampoco me parece tan descabellado

- Qué? - exclamaron sus dos amigos

- Bueno, es decir, me parecería más extraño que el mismísimo Voldemort la hubiese ayudado, no?

Se quedaron callados hasta que Harry volvió a hablar

- De todos modos, creo que esta situación me desborda

- De que hablas? – pregunto una extrañada Hermione

- Mira, no sé que tanto hayas aceptado la situación, pero yo sigo sin poder hilar dos ideas medianamente cuerdas

- Estoy con él – dijo Ron levantando la mano. Hermione bufo, sus amigos nunca cambiarían

- No entiendo que es lo difícil de comprender. Ginny estaba en el colegio, su vida pendía de un hilo, justo comenzó a acercarse a Draco Malfoy y...

- Se hicieron grandes amigos, inseparables – aclaró Harry molesto

- ... y él la salvo – concluyo Hermione obviando el comentario de su amigo

- Sí, eso lo vimos Herms, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es muy raro. Alguna vez se te cruzo por la cabeza la relación Ginny-Malfoy? – dijo Ron

- Se me haya cruzado o no lo importante es que Ginny se encuentra a salvo y de no ser por Malfoy no sabemos qué habría pasado

- Esto es mi culpa – dijo Harry agarrándose la cabeza – Fui un imbécil al pensar que dejándola ella estaría a salvo en el castillo

- Harry – dijo Hermione yendo hasta él y agachándose para quedar a su altura – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Hiciste lo que creías mejor para ella. No hay nadie que sepa mejor que nosotros lo que sufriste tu también por aquella decisión – Harry seguía con la cabeza gacha. Hermione lo tomo por el mentón y lo obligo a levantara – Harry, nadie podía adivinar que Ginny estaría sufriendo esas horribles cosas que vimos y mucho menos saber que necesitaba ayuda

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si... – no termino de decir lo que pensaba

- Se lo que sientes – dijo Ron repentinamente. Tanto Hermione como Harry voltearon a verlo. Estaba apoyado contra la pared – Yo me hago la misma pregunta ¿Qué habría pasado si yo hubiese estado? En realidad por mucho que intento imaginarlo no encuentro una respuesta. Debo admitir que si bien Malfoy no me cae bien, no sé qué habría pasado de no ser por él. Ginny, ella solo... – pero no pudo continuar hablando porque un nudo se le había formado en la garganta. Hermione lo noto inmediatamente y se puso de pie para ir a su lado y abrazarlo tiernamente. Ron simplemente no dejaba de sorprenderlo, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él. Harry miraba a sus amigos y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Pese a lo que estaba pasando, estaba feliz por lo que ellos compartían. No pudo reprimir el deseo de pararse y unirse a ese abrazo. Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que Ron se separo

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos para casa. Mañana hay que venir temprano

- Si, es verdad – dijo Hermione secando disimuladamente unas pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían escapado – Vamos

- Si, este, con respecto a lo de ir a casa – dijo Harry mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Estuve pensando y bueno, me iré a Grimmauld Place – soltó rápidamente

- Qué? – exclamo Hermione – No puedes irte – Harry la miro – Bueno es decir, teóricamente si puedes irte, pero no – repuso inmediatamente – Qué dirán los señores Weasley? O qué pasara contigo? Qué vas a hacer ahí solo? Por qué quieres irte?

- Hermione, muchas preguntas en un solo minuto – dijo cortando los reclamos de su amiga mientras sacudía las manos para frenarla – No porque tu tengas la capacidad de responderlas todas significa que yo también. Solo digo que tome la decisión de irme y no importa lo que me digan, no los acompañare – se determinación consterno a Hermione

- Ron, dile algo – exclamo mirando con enojo a su otro amigo. Ron solo la miro atónito, era increíble como esa mujer podía enojarse con él si el del problema era otro, luego volteo a ver a Harry

- Puedes ir, yo me encargare de hablar con mamá – se acerco a él y luego de un simple abrazo le palmeo la espalda. Luego camino hacia la salida. Se detuvo y volteo – Vienes? – pregunto con pasividad a Hermione. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y miro a Harry suplicante. Se dio cuenta que no importara cuanto rezongara esos dos se saldrían con la suya. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ron protestando y abandono la habitación. Harry miro a su amigo como pidiendo disculpas por la futura pelea, a la que sabía, se enfrentaría al salir, pero este solo le dedico una sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras él. Harry se quedo ahí, solo. Volvió a mirar hacia el otro cuarto. Tomo su abrigo y salió del cuarto unos minutos después que sus amigos

* * *

><p>La sala estaba llena nuevamente. Se había repetido la misma historia que el día anterior. Gente fuera del ministerio, todos los lugares ocupados, y esta vez había un relator de una radio ubicado a un costado del tribunal. El juicio daría comienzo en un par de minutos y todos los Weasley ya ocupaban sus lugares, los mismos que el día anterior. Solo faltaba alguien<p>

- Harry – susurro una preocupada Hermione

- Tranquila, ya debe estar por llegar – la tranquilizo Ron

- Sabía que no debíamos dejarlo ir. Todo esto es tu culpa – dijo enojada y dándole un golpe en el brazo

- Y yo que tengo que ver ahora? – dijo un afligido Ron mientras se frotaba en el lugar en el que ella lo había golpeado

- Pues que cuando alguien te pide ayuda y te dice que digas algo ese algo no es "_Puedes ir, yo me encargare y bla, bla, bla_" – dijo intentando imitar su ronca voz. A Ron aquello le pareció encantador y en su rostro se dibujo una boba sonrisa. Hermione, que estaba muy enojada, al ver su cara se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa que se le había formado a ella. Todavía no habían tenido tiempo de hablar de aquel beso que compartieron y ella se sentía muy apenada por eso. En realidad lo que más le molestaba era que no tenía bien en claro lo que eran y por eso no sabía cómo comportarse ante él. Ron la saco de sus pensamientos cuando le tomo la mano y a ella solo le quedo intentar respirar por la emoción – Lo siento – dijo ella sinceramente

- Descuida. Y en cuanto a Harry, tal vez venga, tal vez no, pero debes saber que lo apoyaremos sea cual sea su decisión. Creo que este año he aprendido una gran lección – Hermione entendió inmediatamente que su amigo se refería a aquel tiempo en el que los abandono mientras buscaban los Horrocruxes. Apretó su mano y Ron le dedico una sonrisa. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos hasta que la voz de Percy los hizo volver a la realidad

- Ya está por entrar Ginny

El juez ya había ocupado su lugar y les dio paso a los acusados. Tal cual el día anterior Ginny y Draco aparecieron por la puerta siendo escoltados por los guardias. Ginny miro hacia el estrado y vio a su madre quien le dedico una sonrisa. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para calmarse. Ese día se había levantado con los nervios de punta. Le había gritado a Draco sin que el pobre haya hecho nada. Por suerte su amigo la comprendía y dejo que le gritara todo lo que ella quisiera. Ahora se sentía bastante apenada y mientras se sentaba en la silla del día anterior, le tomo la mano a Draco e hizo una mueca a modo de disculpas. Él asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decir su amigo y le devolvió una sonrisa un poco torcida. Ginny volvió a mirar a su familia y se sintió mucho mas aliviada al saber que ellos estaban mejor que el día anterior. Les sonrió a todos y aquello sirvió para tranquilizar a más de uno, sobre todo a George que no podía dejar de recriminarse por haberle dicho todas esas cosas horribles que le dijo. Por último dirigió su mirada a su hermano Ron, verlo junto a Hermione, tomados de la mano y sonriendo la hizo sentir tan feliz que no pudo reprimir dedicarles una radiante sonrisa. Pero esta se disolvió al instante. Harry no se encontraba con ellos. Ni con ellos, ni en ningún lugar de la sala. Tembló. Él no había venido. La tristeza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era inigualable. Sus más crueles pesadillas se habían hecho verdad. Él ya no la quería. No entendía en lo que había tenido que convertirse para poder sobrevivir. "_Debe odiarme y no lo culpo_" pensó doloridamente. Lagrimas clamaban por salir pero ella lo evito. Debía ser fuerte.

- Bueno, antes que nada buenos días a todos – dijo el juez. Todos en la sala respondieron con un educado "buenos días" – Iremos directamente al grano ya que hay otros juicios a realizar – tanto Draco como Ginny asintieron – Bien, ante las declaraciones tomadas y las evidentes pruebas que fueron mostradas a lo largo del juicio, esta corte declara inocentes a los acusados

Todos los presentes en el salón lanzaron un grito de alegría. Draco volteo a ver a Ginny y se abrazaron. Ambos estaban impresionados y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Ginny abrazaba tan fuerte como podía a su amigo. Estaba tan conmovida que tenía ganas de llorar, pero de felicidad. Cuando finalmente rompieron el abrazo el juez volvió a tomar la palabra

- Como sabrán, ambos quedan en absoluta libertad. Pero seguramente a usted Malfoy le interesara saber que sus padres recibirán su merecido castigo – Draco asintió lentamente mientras que Ginny le apretaba la mano – De todas formas, los recuerdos de la señorita Weasley nos permitieron ver que sus padres estaban al tanto de su situación y no lo informaron a Voldemort. Por lo tanto, se ha decidido que en lugar de ir a Azkaban, los señores Malfoy deberán cumplir una condena de mínimo diez años realizando trabajos para la comunidad tanto muggle como mágica – Draco soltó una exclamación y Ginny volvió a abrazarlo. Ninguno de los dos cabían en su felicidad. Estaban eufóricos. Ginny se alejo un poco de Draco y le hablo directamente al juez

- Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias

- No hay nada que agradecer señorita, ambos pudieron demostrar su inocencia y la sentencia que se dicto es la que corresponde

- Si pero aun así, muchas gracias - dijo Draco sinceramente. El juez le sonrió. Sabía que Draco le estaba agradeciendo por lo de sus padres

- Ahora si me permiten - dijo comenzando a recoger las cosas que había en el atril - Tengo pendiente un partido de Quidditch con mi nieto. Hace un par de días salió del hospital, ya totalmente repuesto y con todos su huesos sanos, y con todo esto aun no he tenido tiempo de estar con él - miro a Draco y a Ginny y les giño un ojo mientras les sonreía y mustiaba un simple gracias. Luego se dio vuelta y salió de la sala. Ginny comprendió inmediatamente lo que el juez había dicho y volteo a ver a Draco. Su amigo estaba más sorprendido que ella

- Draco, el niño... - titubeo nerviosa

- Si, era el niño del calabozo - parecía no salir de su asombro, hasta que el fuerte abrazo de la pelirroja lo hizo despertar

- Draco, salvaste al nieto del juez - exclamo feliz. El correspondió el abrazo. Nadie podía negar que irradiaban felicidad

- Ginny – grito una entusiasmada Molly al llegar al lado de su hija. La abrazo fuertemente mientras ambas lloraban – Sabia que todo resultaría bien – dijo dándole besos por toda la cara

- Mamá, ya – dijo Ginny intentando separarse de su madre – Hay gente mirando – pero su madre no la soltaba, sino que la abrazaba y cada vez más fuerte. Bill viendo divertido la situación opto por salvar a su hermana

- Ven aquí enana – dijo tirando de ella para librarla de su abrazo y estrecharla en uno más delicado pero igual de emotivo. Le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo en un susurro – Nunca más hagas semejante culebrón – Ginny rió dejando escapar un par de lagrimas mas y asintió divertida

- Lo prometo

- Abrazo familiar – exclamo el señor Weasley y todos se acercaron a Bill y Ginny. Percy le removió el pelo y Charlie le beso la mejilla. Pero faltaba gente en ese abrazo y Ginny lo noto. Ni George ni Ron se habían acercado, al igual que Hermione. Lentamente se fueron separando todos y Ginny quedo sola agarrada a su padre. Miro a George y noto que estaba desolado. Se separo de su padre y fue directo hasta él. Cuando estuvo en frente susurro

- Una vez le jugué una de tus bromas a Peter Pettigrew y tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando sus pantalones se bajaron sorpresivamente frente a Greyback – y soltó una divertida risita. George la miro entristecido para luego soltar una carcajada que hizo que todos los que los rodeaban en ese momento se sobresalten. Ginny rio con él y paso sus manos por sobre sus hombros para abrazarlo – Te extrañe – dijo en un pequeño sollozo. George le correspondió el abrazo

- Perdóname – le dijo en un susurro mientras dejaba sus lagrimas fluir – Soy un idiota

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, pero la parte del idiota es bueno que ya lo vayas asumiendo

- Yo también te extrañe enana – se separaron un poco y Ginny vio por encima del hombro de su hermano a Ron y a Hermione. Le sonrió a George al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de él y se dirigía hacia la pareja. Estaba aterrada por el posible rechazo de su hermano y de su mejor amiga, pero no iba a quedarse con la duda de si ellos la odiaban o no. Sigilosamente opto por acercarse primero a Hermione. Sabía que ella le gritaría menos que su hermano. Una vez que se detuvo en frente de ella suspiro. Estaba lista para cualquier cosa. Ron se acerco hasta las chicas y se posiciono a un lado de Hermione. Las dos lo miraron temerosas y él por fin dijo

- Espero que no te atrevas a abrazar antes a Hermione que a mí – su voz fingía a un Ron enojado

- Ronald – solo pudo responderle ella con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en el pecho. Y los abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo. Cuando Ginny iba a comentar lo feliz que estaba alguien interrumpió el momento

- Disculpen la interrupción – dijo uno de los guardias – Solo quería avisarle al señor Malfoy que sus padres deberán pasar aquí unos días, así que no queda más remedio que usted permanezca en la celda hasta que sean liberados. El juez dijo específicamente que no quería que usted vuelva solo a la mansión

- Si, entiendo

- No, un minuto – dijo Ginny separándose de su hermano y de su amiga para ponerse a un lado de Draco – Él no irá ni a la mansión ni a la celda, él se viene conmigo

- Bueno, si sus padres están de acuerdo eso no sería un problema – aclaro

Ginny volteo a ver a su madre y esta sonrió

- Draco viene con nosotros – dijo al guardia – No se preocupe – el guardia asintió con la cabeza y se retiro educadamente

- Yo... – intento decir Draco. No quería incomodar y no estaba seguro de si esa era una buena solución

- Tu nada – dijo Ginny – Si hay algo que aprendí de ti es que nunca se rechaza una invitación. Es por educación – y le sonrió al mismo tiempo que miraba a su familia para saber si todos estaban de acuerdo. Y fue Ron el que confirmo sus sospechas

- Mejor ya vámonos que muero de hambre

* * *

><p>- Hogar dulce hogar - dijo Ginny cuando llegaron a La Madriguera. Comenzó a caminar recorriendo la casa, como si fuera la primera vez que la habitaba. Volteo a ver a Draco que seguía de pie en el umbral de la puerta - Ven pasa - fue hasta él y lo tomo de la mano obligándolo a caminar. Draco observo la casa y Ginny dijo humildemente - No será una mansión pero estarás mas cómodo que en la celda<p>

- Es perfecta - dijo viendo las antigüedades que poseía la familia y lo rustica que era la casa. Luego poso su vista en aquel reloj que llamaba tanto la atención - Qué es eso? - pregunto curioso señalando el reloj

- Es el reloj familiar. Todos tenemos una aguja que indica en donde nos encontramos y en que condiciones - aclaro

- Debo reconocer que es ingenioso - Ginny le sonrió - Y donde voy a dormir? - pregunto tímidamente. Ginny abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró de inmediato al no saber que decir

- Dormirás en la habitación de los gemelos - aclaro la señora Weasley que había escuchado la pregunta

- Pero y George? - pregunto Ginny. Ya todos se habían despedido y habían subido a sus cuartos para descansar. Solo quedaban la señora Weasley, Ginny, Draco y Hermione

- George está durmiendo con Ron - explico Hermione. Ginny entendió que George tal vez no quería dormir solo y opto por dormir con su otro hermano. Esto lo hizo pensar en Harry. Él es quien debería estar durmiendo con Ron. La angustia y desolación que sentía y que estaba evitando por pensar en otras cosas volvió. Quería preguntarle a Hermione que había pasado pero tendría que esperar a que se encuentren solas. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar todos aquellos pensamientos que le daban ganas de llorar y gritar

- Sera mejor que te acompañe para mostrarte en donde está el cuarto y luego puedes ir a darte un baño - Ginny tomo a Draco de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo por la casa. Hermione los siguió ya que Ron se había ido a bañar y no tenía nada para hacer. Caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto de George. Ginny giro la perilla temblando y Draco la noto. La aparto un poco y abrió la puerta él. Se adentraron en el cuarto y Ginny soltó un pesado suspiro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la cama de su hermano con alguna de sus pertenencias sobre ella. Hermione se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo liberando un par de lágrimas también. Se quedaron así unos minutos, consolándose mutuamente hasta que Draco dijo:

- Si bien no lo conocía muy bien, estoy seguro de que a Fred le gustaría que lo recordaran con una sonrisa y no llorando

Las amigas se separaron y Ginny fue a abrazar a Draco, quien la recibió gustoso y deposito un beso en su frente. Hermione se quedo en su lugar secándose las lagrimas - Y será mejor que las damas abandonen el cuarto porque este hombre - y se detallo el cuerpo seductoramente en forma graciosa - tiene que cambiarse y no quiero que ninguna se tiente y caiga rendida a mis pies - Ginny soltó una carcajada y Hermione se atrevió a soltar una tímida risa por el comentario y ademas se puso feliz porque se dio cuenta que el rubio intentaba animarlas y hacerlas reír - Que? Es verdad. Soy irresistible y créanme que no quisiera recibir una tunda por ciertos pelirrojos. Creo que hasta ahora vengo zafando

- Draco no seas exagerado. Nadie tiene ningún motivo para pegarte ni nada por el estilo - dijo Ginny para calmarlo

- Si, pero por las dudas...

- Tranquilo - le hablo Hermione por primera vez - Nadie quiere pegarte. Te lo aseguro - Draco la miro agradecido y los tres se quedaron callados - Bueno, Draco tiene razón, lo mejor es que ya vayamos, tu también tienes que cambiarte y descansar

- Si, vamos - dijo pero antes de salir se despidió de su amigo - Necesitas algo? - el negó - Seguro? - el volvió a negar - De acurdo, ponte cómodo y luego vengo a avisarte cuando se desocupe el baño - el asintió en forma de agradecimiento y conformidad. Las chicas salieron del cuarto y Draco se acostó en la cama. Esperaría a que su amiga lo viniera a buscar. Y tal vez con algo de suerte lograría descansar un poco

Hermione y Ginny entraron al cuarto de esta última. Ginny aspiro el aire del lugar y dejo que sus pulmones se llenen. Largo todo el aire y se dejo caer en su cama. Cuanto la había extrañado. Si bien la cama de la mansión era mejor, para ella su cama era única. Siempre dormía bien en ella. Hermione se sentó en la cama de al lado, siempre disponible para cuando ella se quedaba en la casa Weasley. Ginny siempre le decía que no tenía un cuarto para ella sola, sino que lo compartía con su amiga, a la cual ya sentía como una hermana, y le encantaba. Hermione con el paso del tiempo no solo se había convertido en una incondicional amiga, sino que la pelirroja la consideraba como su hermana, además de que era su mayor confidente. Cuantas noches habrán pasado chalando acerca de sus alegrías, de sus tristezas, de amores y amistades y de tantas otras cosas. Si hasta fue la misma Hermione quien le había dado el mejor consejo del mundo, olvidarse de Harry Potter. Y al final había resultado, éll se fijo en ella y Ginny por fin pudo vivir ese tan deseado amor. Y ahora estaba en su cama, pensando si aquellos dos meses que vivió junto a él, los cuales recordaba como los más felices de su vida, volverían a presentarse alguna vez. O ella solo debería conservar los recuerdos y conformarse con saber que alguna vez pudo concretar su amor y darle todo lo que pudo y más a esa persona que tanto amaba. No quería seguir pensando más en ello, así que se decidió a hablar. Soportaría cualquier verdad, fuera la que fuese

- Herms – dijo llamando la atención de su amiga. Ella la escucho – Tu sabes por qué motivo Harry no está acá? Y porque tampoco fue al juicio? – Hermione se esperaba esas preguntas y ya hasta había memorizado medianamente la respuesta

- Mira Ginny, la verdad es que no tengo idea de nada – Ginny la miro confundida – Ayer cuando termino el juicio el nos dijo que se iría a Grimmauld Place y no dio explicación alguna. Se despidió de nosotros y el idiota de tu hermano no hizo nada para impedir que se vaya, pese a mis reclamos – su amiga bufo y siguió prestando atención a lo que decía Hermione – Yo me imagine que el solo pasaría la noche allí, y que luego lo veríamos en el juicio – hizo una pausa – Pero como veras no fue así, y la verdad es que hasta ahora no sé nada de él

- Pero le pudo pasar algo – dijo Ginny claramente preocupada

- No, descuida, nos envió un Patronus para avisarnos que llego bien, pero después de ahí no se mas nada. Voy a esperar hasta más tarde y luego hablare con Ron para ver que hacemos. Sino tu madre también empezara a preocuparse

- Después de la no tan conformista respuesta de Hermione las chicas se quedaron en silencio, como intentando acomodar sus ideas. Ginny seguía pensando el porqué del comportamiento de Harry, pero el tener que responderse a eso la atemorizaba. Luego de pensar un poco mas llego a la conclusión de que no podría dormir bien si no intentaba aclarar la situación y así despejar sus miedos, así que pregunto:

- Qué dijo?

- Sobre qué?

- Sobre que va a ser Hermione? – ella solo levanto los hombros - Sobre lo que paso

- Ah, sobre lo que tú eras una supuesta mortífaga? – pregunto Hermione intentando acertar la pregunta

- Si de eso mujer – exclamo Ginny – Ya no te hagas la tonta y cuéntamelo todo – se sentó a su lado en la cama

- Pero que chusma que eres – dijo divertida su amiga. Ginny la miro y le hizo entender que no estaba para bromas – De acuerdo, no desesperes que te lo diré – dijo defendiéndose. Se acomodo un poco más para quedar de frente a la pelirroja – Para explicártelo en pocas palabras, casi se muere. Bueno, en realidad eso creo yo porque siempre se mantuvo muy reservado, pero ya sabes cómo es él que nunca dice nada – aclaro quitándole importancia – Pero luego cuando paso lo del juicio, me descoloco el hecho de que se haya ido y más importante aun que no haya regresado – Ginny se resigno. Sabía que no iba a poder conseguir información de su amiga, no porque ella no quisiera dársela, sino porque no la tenía. Luego de una larga pausa Hermione volvió a hablar – No te voy a negar que se sorprendió igual que todos. Pero no te sabría decir si el entendió la situación o no. Yo creo que estaba un poco desorientado, y en cierta parte reconozco que el estar solo despejara todas sus dudas y su mente

- Me debe odiar – dijo tristemente

- No Ginny, sabes que Harry nunca podría odiarte. El solo te ama. Te lo dice su amiga que lo vio sufrir todo este año por tenerte tan lejos

- Si, se la paso sufriendo y yo le salgo con estas cosas. Tiene todo el derecho a odiarme si quiere

- Ya te lo dije, el nunca podría odiarte. Además tu no hiciste nada malo – le dijo al tiempo que le tomaba la mano. Cuando Ginny iba a hablar para darle las gracias se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

- Ginny, el baño ya está desocupado – se asomo un poco Ron

- Perfecto, iré a bañarme que en verdad lo necesito – se dirigió hacia el placar y tomo unos toallas – Hermione después seguimos hablando – y salió por la puerta dejando a su hermano solo con su amiga

- De que estaban hablando si se puede saber – dijo Ron por curioso

- De Harry - Ron entendio y no dijo nada - Hablando de Harry, sabes algo?

- Si, me acaba de mandar una lechuza - Hermione lo miro interesado. Ron cerro la puerta para que nadie escuchara - No me dijo mucho, solo me puso que nos veria en los funerales

- No viene antes? -pregunto sorprendida

- Parece que no. Me dejo muy en claro que nos veiamos en los funerales - Hermione se volvio a sentar en la cama preocupada. Ron se acerco y se sentó a su lado - Tranquila - le dijo - tanto él como Ginny estaran bien - le acaricio el hombro. Ella solo le sonrio. Se miraron profundamente. Desde que había terminado la guerra no habían tenido tiempo para hablar tranquilos. Hermione, perdida en sus ojos y en su sonrisa hizo el amago de hablarle pero la interrumpcion de Percy no se lo permitio

- Chicos, mamá nos espera a todos en la cocina para hablar

- Ya bajamos - respondió Ron poniéndose de pie bastante tranquilo. por el contrario de Hermione que estaba un poco sonrojada por la interrupción, pero luego en cierta parte la agradeció porque no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su amigo. Ambos salieron del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina en donde seria la "reunión Weasley"

* * *

><p>Ron seguía dando vueltas en su cama. Ya eran más de las 3 de la madrugada y él no había podido dormirse. Le hubiese gustado encontrar en la cama de al lado a su amigo, pero en esa cama se encontraba su hermano George. Harry se había marchado a Grimmauld Place. Entendía perfectamente por la angustia que estaba pasando su amigo y deseaba más que nada poder ayudarlo, pero sabía que Harry necesitaba estar solo. También se imagino el porqué no había asistido al juicio esa mañana. Seguramente no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Ginny. Decidió bajar a tomar algo, sabía que no iba a conciliar el sueño por un tiempo, así que prefirió hacer algo. Se puso un sweater y camino rumbo a las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería que nadie se despierte por su culpa. Las maderas de la antigua casa rechinaban a su paso, pero no era tan grave. Aunque conociendo a Molly Weasley, seguramente ya descubrió que alguien se había levantado. Cuando le quedaban poco más de seis escalones por bajar escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Se recrimino mentalmente no llevar su varita consigo mismo, pero luego pensó que ahora ya no le hacía falta. Estaba en su casa. No podía ver claramente de quien se trataba, así que solo le quedaba hablar<p>

- Quien está ahí? - pregunto mientras terminaba de bajar los últimos escalones

- Ronald? - escucho que le decía un voz femenina

- Ginny, eres tú?

- Claro que si - respondió divertida mientras volteaba a verlo. Estaba de pie junto a la heladera, con un vaso en una mano y en la otra un cartón de leche - Quieres? - dijo agitando la caja. El asintió en silencio y tomo asiento en un extremo la mesa. Ella sirvió la leche en dos vasos, se sentó a un costado de él y le extendió el vaso

- Gracias - dijo el tomando un poco - Mmmm, bien fría como me gusta a mi - Ginny solo le dedico una sonrisa. Pasados unos minutos él volvió a hablar - Se puede saber por qué razón la señorita padece de insomnio? - pregunto interesado

- Seguramente por el mismo motivo que tu - respondió intentando evadir el tema

- Ginny, no hace falta que ocultes todo. Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que revelando algunas cosas

- Yo - aun no estaba muy convencida de querer hablar o no, pero sabía que en algún momento tendría la necesidad de contar todo lo que le pasaba. Quien mejor que su hermano para empezar a desahogarse - Tuve algunas pesadillas

- Sobre la cámara?

- No descuida, eso ya quedo en el pasado - dijo riendo irónicamente - Las pesadillas de ahora son un tanto más complicadas

- Son acerca de todo lo que te paso este año, no es así? - ella simplemente asintió. Él estiro su mano para encontrarse con la de ella que estaba apoyada en la mesa. Ambos esbozaron una cálida sonrisa - Desde cuando las tienes?

- Desde que empecé a vivir en la Mansión

- Y se puede saber de que tratan exactamente? - se animo a preguntar

- No - sentencio ella de inmediato - Lo siento, pero si hay algunas cosas que prefiero guardármelas

- De acuerdo

Ambos callaron. El silencio reinaba en La Madriguera. Ginny tomo un poco más de su leche. Hizo un extraño ruido y Ron mostro sus dientes en una sonrisa

- Sabes? - dijo ella - Cuando tenía pesadillas estando en la Mansión, Draco dormía abrazándome toda la noche. El pobre se tenía que aguantar mis gritos y mis patadas - rio con esto último - Creo que le debo hacer un monumento a ese hombre por soportarme tanto tiempo

Ron la miraba seriamente. Si bien no tenía ningún problema con Malfoy, aun no se acostumbraba a la relación que este compartía con su hermana. Intento sonreírle, pero no pudo. Ella lo noto y dijo:

- No hace falta que finjas que te agrada Draco. Entiendo que no lo soportes, pero dale una oportunidad. Créeme, te sorprenderías

- Lo sé, es decir, con todo lo ocurrido no puedo negar que me siento agradecido con Malfoy. Sin embargo se me hace raro. No esperes que lo acepte de un día a otro sabiendo todas las que nos hizo

- Lo sé y lo entiendo. Hasta a mi me costó dejar de lado mi odio y darme cuenta que Draco no es tan malo después de todo - él tomo toda la leche que quedaba en su vaso de un solo trago - Aunque no te voy a negar que por momentos sigue siendo el mismo hurón de siempre - ambos rieron ante este último comentario. Ginny soltó un largo suspiro - Extrañaba esto

- Qué cosa?

- Esto. Estar aquí, en casa, contigo. Me hiciste mucha falta este año - confesó - Todos me hicieron falta. No te das una idea de lo mucho que los entrañaba

- Yo también te extrañe enana. Aunque tu encontraste consuelo en los brazos de cierto rubio - dijo revolviéndole el pelo

- Celoso? - pregunto divertida

- Yo? - pregunto y ella asintió - De él? Nunca - fingió ofenderse mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Bobo - dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y lo abrazaba por la espalda. El tomo sus manos mientras que ella reposaba su mentón en su hombro. Se quedaron así varios minutos hasta que ella le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se separo lentamente y se puso frente a su hermano - Definitivamente necesitaba volver a tener estas charlas contigo. Pero ahora volveré a mi cama a seguir dando vueltas mientras envidio el sueño de Hermione

- No intentaras volver a dormir?

- No lo creo, no quiero volver a tener pesadillas - repuso calmadamente

- Ven - él se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano. Ginny lo miro curiosamente, preguntándose qué es lo que quería hacer su hermano. Le dio la mano y se dejo guiar. La llevo hasta el sillón que estaba en la sala y se acostó dejando un pequeño espacio para que quepa ella. Ginny se acostó a su lado y él paso su mano por debajo de la cabeza de ella y con la otra la sujeto por la cintura. Ginny apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él y poso su delicado brazo en el amplio torso de su hermano - No seré rubio, ni tendré plata, pero aun puedo abrazarte

- Ron - suspiro Ginny con ganas de llorar - Tu eres todo lo que necesito. Gracias

- Duerme - deposito un beso en su frente y se acomodo mejor - Hasta mañana enana - pero Ginny no respondió. Estaba exhausta por no haber podido dormir hace ya varias noches, y al estar así con su hermano, pudo dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Ron no demoro en seguirla

Así los encontró Molly al día siguiente. Se emociono al saber que sus hijos se apoyaban y estaban unidos. No quiso despertarlos así que se fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno para toda su familia. Cuando se levanto el señor Weasley y vio esa escena, simplemente sonrió y fue a saludar a su esposa. Cuando el desayuno estaba casi listo, Molly se encargo de ir cuarto por cuarto para despertar a todos. Hermione se despertó enseguida al escuchar los golpes de la señora Weasley en la puerta. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a Ginny en su habitual cama, pero supuso que tal vez ya se había levantado y estaba abajo. Cuando Molly llego al cuarto que se suponía habitaba Draco, lo encontró ya despierto y vestido. Presintió que hacía rato que estaba despierto, pero entendió que seguramente él no había querido bajar antes. Le dijo dulcemente que el desayuno estaba servido y que ya podía bajar para luego salir del cuarto y seguir haciendo la famosa ronda para despertar a sus hijos. Draco fue el primero en llegar al comedor ya que estaba listo hace más de media hora, solo que esperaba a que Ginny lo fuera a buscar o alguien llamara por él. Cuando paso por el sillón vio a su amiga junto al hermano de esta durmiendo, "_seguramente muy incómodos_" pensó él al ver la pose en la que se encontraban. Rio por dentro, sabiendo que luego tendría tiempo para molestar un poco a Ginny. Siguió su camino hasta la cocina, en donde encontró al señor Weasley leyendo el diario. Lo saludo con un respetuoso buenos días y se sentó en una de las sillas. De un momento a otro vio llegar al resto de la familia, que se frenaron a ver en dirección al sillón. Hermione, enternecida por la escena amago a acercarse pero la voz de Draco la detuvo

- Déjalos dormir – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo – Seguramente tuvo pesadillas por la noche y no pudo dormir. Mejor que descanse un poco ahora – se limpio la boca con la servilleta

Hermione entendió que Draco tenía razón así que se dirigió a la mesa para ocupar un lugar. Si bien no era de la familia, luego de todos esos años se sentía parte de esta. Comenzaron a desayunar todos en silencio. Aquella mañana se realizarían los funerales y nadie tenía ganas de hablar. Molly, a pesar de su dolor, se alegraba al saber que George había podido sobrellevar la situación. Cuando se entero de la muerte de su hijo creyó que George, sumido en una terrible depresión se encerraría solo y no hablaría con nadie, pero por suerte no fue así. Los únicos ruidos que había en la cocina eran los que hacían los cubiertos. Cada uno estaba perdido en su mundo. Pero Hermione cada tanto volvía a la realidad para echar un vistazo a Ron. De repente sonó el timbre, lo cual hizo sobresaltar a todos en la cocina. Molly fue la primera en levantarse e ir a ver de quien se trataba. Hermione por un momento creyó que sería Harry, si bien no se había comunicado con ellos, tal vez había decidido aparecer y acompañar a la familia en tan devastadora situación. Pero para su desgracia no fue así. Era Kingsley, que saludo a toda la familia con una leve reverencia. Se acerco hasta Arthur que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo

- Arthur, que alegría verte amigo

- Lo mismo digo Kingsley – se separo de él – Pero ven por favor, toma asiento

- No, muchas gracias, pasaba por aquí unos minutos y quería hablar contigo, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo

- Oh, entiendo, entonces acompáñame al escritorio, ahí hablaremos más tranquilos – el señor Weasley comenzó a caminar en dirección a esa parte de la casa y Kingsley lo siguió

En la cocina todos siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo hasta que un fuerte estruendo proveniente del comedor los alarmo. Todos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y corrieron hasta la sala. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Ginny en el suelo refunfuñando y soltando maldiciones, mientras se frotaba la espalda adolorida por la caída. Ron que seguía acostado en el sillón, se acomodo lo mejor posible y lanzo un sonoro ronquido. Todos miraban divertidos la situación, ya que se imaginaban como había sido todo. Seguramente, Ron queriéndose acomodar mejor, había tirado a su hermana del sillón, haciendo que se despertara abruptamente. Ginny se puso de pie como pudo y miro indignada a su hermano. Luego volteo a ver al resto de su familia y vio que todos estaban intentando contener la risa. Volvió a rezongar

- Ríanse si quieren – exclamo enojada. Luego volvió a ver a su hermano que seguía durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso la enfureció mas – Agg, pero esto no se queda así – salió disparada hacia la cocina y volvió al instante con un vaso de agua. Llego hasta el costado del sillón y con una sonrisa maliciosa volcó el contenido del vaso directamente en la cara de Ron. Los gritos y protestas de este no se hicieron esperar. Se levanto de mala manera y miro a su hermana como queriéndola asesinar

- Se puede saber qué diablos te sucede? – exclamo enfurecido mientras se escurría la remera

- Eso es para que aprendas a no tirar a la gente de la cama mientras que esta durmiendo – se defendió su hermana

- Pero si esto ni siquiera es una cama – dijo exaltado

- Cama, sillón, lo que sea

- Estás loca. Sí, eso es lo que pasa. Tanto juntarte con Bellatrix te contagio la locura

- Si sigues siendo así de torpe te puedo asegurar que te demostrare que adquirí muchas otras cosas de Bella además de su locura – le respondió desafiante. Era sumamente bizarro como aquellos dos podían odiarse y amarse de un momento a otro. Ron no le contesto, solo se fue a su cuarto maldiciendo mientras que decía "_Tu intentas ayudarlas y ellas te responden así. Están locas, todas las mujeres son iguales. Igual de locas_" y un sinfín de frases parecidas a esa. Draco no pudo contenerse más y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Ginny inmediatamente volteo a verlo con un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Todos los que estaban presentes dieron un paso atrás

- Y tu se puede saber de qué te ríes?

- Pues de ti. De quien más? – su sonrisa se borro en el momento en que vio avanzar a su amiga portando la misma cara que solía poner su padre o el mismísimo Snape cuando él hacia algo mas

- Que dijiste? – pregunto

- Yo, este... Nada. Que dije? – se hizo el desentendido negando con sus manos. Ginny miro a sus familiares y bufo para hacer lo mismo que su hermano y dirigirse a su cuarto – Uff – dijo Draco cuando noto que su amiga ya no podría oírlo – Zafe – y se paso una mano por su frente en gesto de alivio - Que valor al querer enfrentarse a la furia Weasley - dijo un divertido Bill. Draco lo miro y alzo sus hombros

- Supongo que ya me acostumbre - su voz era algo tímida. Todavía no se sentía en confianza para hablar con soltura

- Vamos, terminemos de desayunar que esos dos bajaran en unos minutos - dijo Molly - Conociéndolos el apetito los hará hacer las pases

- Se puede saber a qué se deben todos esos gritos - pregunto el señor Weasley saliendo del escritorio con Kingsley

- Nada cielo, peleas de tus hijos, Kingsley seguro que no quieres tomar nada - pregunto Molly invitándolo a quedarse

- No, muchas gracias Molly pero tengo un par de cosas que hacer - saludo a Arthur y luego a Molly - Ya le dije a tu marido que en un rato los vendrá a buscar una camioneta del ministerio para llevarlos hasta Hogwarts

- Oh, muchas gracias. No te hubieras molestado - dijo agradecida - Que buen ministro nos ha tocado esta vez - alago

- Gracias Molly, y quédate tranquila que no es ningún problema para mí - y aclaro - Y aunque acepte tu cumplido déjame decirte que lo hago mas como amigo de la familia que como ministro

- Y te estamos muy agradecidos por eso. Te acompaño hasta la puerta, si? - dijo Molly

- Claro. Bueno, un saludo para todos y nos vemos en un rato - volvió a repetir una leve reverencia en forma de saludo

- Adiós - respondieron a coro. El señor Weasley volvió a acomodarse en su lugar para terminar su desayuno. Unos minutos después se escucharon pasos bajando la escalera

- Buenos días a todos - dijo Ginny radiante. Se había dado un baño y ya estaba como nueva. Se acomodo a un lado de Draco y comenzó a devorar lo que su madre le sirvió. Seguida de ella apareció Ron que seguía un poco molesto. Se sentó junto a Hermione y comenzó a comer sin saludar a nadie. El silencio volvió a reinar en la casa

- Bueno - hablo Molly - El auto llegara en una hora así que los quiero a todos abajo ya vestidos y arreglados para salir en media hora

- De acuerdo - dijo Bill poniéndose de pie - Sera mejor que me vaya a bañar - le dio un beso en los labios a su mujer y se perdió por las escaleras

- Si, yo iré a cambiarme - agrego Charlie - Y mejor me apuro porque todavía tengo que mandar un par de cartas a Rumania

Los hermanos iban subiendo a sus cuartos para alistarse. Fleur y Hermione ayudaban a la señora Weasley con la mesa mientras que Ron, Draco y Ginny seguían desayunando y George miraba por la ventana

- Draco - le hablo Molly y este la miro - Te dejare sobre la cama un traje para hoy - y cuando se dirigía hacia las escaleras él la interrumpió

- Señora Weasley - dijo educadamente - No se preocupe. Yo no asistiré al funeral

- Como que no? - exclamo una sorprendida Ginny escupiendo un poco el jugo que estaba tomando. Esto la hizo ahogar y comenzar a toser torpemente mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa

- Ginny - dijo una preocupada Molly

- Cuando aprenderás - dijo un cansado Draco - Te dije mil veces que no hables mientras estés comiendo o tomando algo - y comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en la espalda mientras que con una servilleta limpiaba la mesa - Mira para arriba - ella lo hizo y pudo luego de unos segundos, volver a respirar normalmente - Eso es, ya esta - le decía Draco mientras le frotaba la espalda - Mejor? - pregunto preocupado

- Si - hablo como mejor pudo - Gracias

Los demás vieron la escena bastante enternecidos. Bueno en realidad las mujeres lo vieron así. Por parte de los hombres, Ron seguía comiendo, aunque disimuladamente miraba el estado de su hermana, y George al comprobar que todo estaba bien, volvió a mirar el paisaje. El señor Weasley ya se había ido al escritorio a acomodar unas cosas

- Draco - dijo Molly después de verificar que su hija se encontraba bien - Como es eso de que no asistirás?

- Si, en realidad no quiero incomodar y yo...

- No incomodas a nadie - repuso Ginny de inmediato - Y te voy avisando que si tu no vas yo tampoco y me imagino que no permitirás que me pierda el poder despedir a mi hermano - por más que su voz reflejaba enfado, se notaba que lo ultimo lo había dicho con un nudo en la garganta, intentando contener las lagrimas

- Ginny, yo... - decía apenado Draco. Si bien se sentía mal por lo que había dicho Ginny, odiaba que ella salga con esas cosas y lo dejara expuesto no dándole mas opción. Se notaba a lo lejos que era única hija entre tantos varones. Sus caprichos siempre se cumplían a causa de la victimización. Bufo resignado. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a emitir sonido George se puso de pie y dijo mirándolo directamente

- Vístete – Draco lo miro impresionado – A Fred le gustaría que en su despedida hayan muchas personas – y dicho esto subió las escaleras. Draco volteo a ver a Ginny, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ambos sabían que George había dicho eso porque en verdad quería que Draco asista al funeral, lo de las personas era una excusa. Molly también emocionada le dio ánimo a su hija y se puso a lavar las cosas que habían en la cocina. Hermione miro a Ginny con una sonrisa y se sentó nuevamente al lado de Ron para esperarlo a que termine

- Vamos – dijo Ginny tomándole la mano a Draco y comenzando a subir las escaleras

* * *

><p>Todos vestían ropas negras. Los funerales darían inicio en Hogwarts y todo aquel que quisiese asistir podría hacerlo. Por cuestiones de seguridad el ministerio puso a disposición del colegio un grupo de aurores, que además de custodiar la seguridad del lugar, también aprovecharían para despedir a algunos compañeros y amigos perdidos en la batalla. La familia Weasley había sido recogida desde La Madriguera por una camionera asignada por el ministerio. Ginny se encontraba junto a George. No había querido separarse de él en todo el camino. Draco se mantenía cerca de la chica, aun no se sentía en confianza como para interactuar con algún otro Weasley. Sin embargo ya se estaba acostumbrando a convivir con la familia, y la emoción que sintió cuando el hermano de Ginny lo invito "indirectamente" al funeral fue inigualable. Lentamente toda la familia se acerco hasta donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall<p>

- Molly, Arthur, me alegra verlos pese a las circunstancias – dijo saludando a toda la familia

- Minerva para nosotros también es un gusto verte y déjame decirte que el castillo esta mejor de lo que creí que estaría – dijo Molly

- Si, por suerte con los demás profesores hemos logrado reconstruir el colegio lo mejor posible. Queríamos que los funerales sean llevados aquí mismo y había que tener todo en condiciones – luego de una pausa agrego – Como están ustedes?

- Lo mejor posible – respondió el señor Weasley – Vinimos a hacer lo único que podemos, despedir a un hijo, un hermano y un gran amigo – Minerva asintió mientras le ponía una meno en el hombro. La pena que sentían todos los seres que se encontraban en el castillo se hacía sentir en el aire. McGonagall miro a Ginny

- Señorita Weasley, me gustaría hablar con usted un minuto si me lo permite – Ginny la miro extrañada y George la soltó de su abrazo para que ella pudiera seguir a la profesora que ya se estaba apartando del grupo

- Ya vengo – dijo para toda su familia y comenzó a andar los pasos de la profesora. Cuando finalmente la alcanzo, ambas se encontraban fuera del núcleo de personas y sabían que su conversación seria privada. Ginny hablo – Profesora, quería hablarme sobre algo

- Si, exacto. Primero que nada felicitaciones por haber sido declarada inocente – Ginny sonrió en modo de agradecimiento – Y en segundo lugar me gustaría hablar con usted con respecto a su año escolar

- Sí, me imagino. Este año tendré que empezar en el sexto curso nuevamente porque me fui a mitad de año – dijo pesadamente. La verdad que aquello le molestaba, no solo porque por medio año vería lo mismo que ya había visto, sino porque la atrasaba un año más de poder ser libre del colegio

- Sí, eso es lo que supuestamente debería pasar, pero con algunos profesores hemos discutido y llegamos a una conclusión – Ginny estaba expectante – Con todo lo sucedido, no solo con usted sino que también con algunos alumnos más, hemos decidido que aquellos que abandonaron el colegio después de mitad de año, podrán antes del primero de septiembre, dar unos exámenes equivalentes a la cursada del año anterior – dicho esto la profesora espero la respuesta de Ginny, la cual en realidad no se hizo esperar

- Gracias – dijo Ginny al tiempo que la abrazaba. Luego se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento y se separo avergonzada al tiempo que pedía disculpas – Lo siento, fue un sobresalto – se justifico

- Descuide, no hay problema – Ginny seguía con su sonrisa radiante – Puede comunicarle esto al señor Malfoy también. Imagino que él también regresará a Hogwarts y dígale que tiene las puertas abiertas. Él no deberá rendir ningún examen ya que él estaba en el último curso, pero puede volver y terminar con el colegio. Solo habrá perdido un año pero no hay mas opción

- Sí, claro que si profesora, y no se preocupe, a Draco no le importara perder un año – respondió Ginny radiante de felicidad. Al final no todo era tan negro como ella pensaba – Se lo diré de inmediato. Muchas gracias nuevamente – y saludándola con un beso en la mejilla salió corriendo hacia donde se dirigía su familia. Cuando llego solo se fijo en Draco que estaba un poco apartado del grupo y le dijo, bueno en realidad le grito – Draco, a que no adivinas lo que acaba de decirme la profesora McGonagall? – pregunto emocionada

- Ginny – dijo el nerviosamente y haciendo un par de señas que ella por la emoción que sentía en esos momentos no se detuvo en descifrar

- No deja, no adivines, tu eres malísimo para esas cosas, escucha – hablaba rápido y entusiasmadamente mientras que Draco le seguía haciendo señas cada vez más desesperado

- Ginny creo que deberías... – intentaba decir Draco pero ella no lo dejaba terminar

- No, espera. Deja de moverte quieres – y lo tomo de las manos para que dejara de moverlas de manera insistente como lo estaba haciendo – Bueno como ya sabes acabo de hablar con la profesora McGonagall – él hizo el amago de interrumpir nuevamente pero ella no lo dejo – Y sabes que me dijo? Me dijo que puedo dar unos exámenes y este año volver a Hogwarts y ya empezar en el séptimo curso como me correspondería – Draco resignado hizo una especie de sonrisa – Pero aun no sabes la mejor parte – hizo una pausa para darle suspenso a la situación y luego soltó – Tú también puedes hacer lo mismo – Draco abrió bien grandes los ojos a causa de la sorpresa – bueno en realidad lo mismo no, pero si puedes volver, me dijo que te diga que tú también tienes permitido regresar para terminar tu ultimo año – concluyo entusiasmada – Te das cuenta Draco, estaremos en el mismo curso. Terminare Hogwa... – exclamo mirando a toda su familia para recibir las felicitaciones por tan buena noticia, pero no pudo terminar lo que estaba por decir porque vio un par de ojos color esmeralda que la miraban fijamente

* * *

><p>bueno, despues de un par de dias tuve tiempo para traerles un nuevo cap que como siempre espero que les guste<p>

muchas, muuuuchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, sepan que me dan mas ganas de continuar con la historia, asi que el que guste, puede dejar su comentario sin ningun tipo de problema...

con el tema de los recuerdos, como fue un compilado, quedaron un par de cosas sueltas, pero tranquilos que se van a ir aclarando a lo largo de la historia ademas de agregarse mas situaciones desconocidas

bueno, espero que lo disfruten, y pueden proponer algunas cosas o comentar que les gustaría que pase, que cualquier sugerencia sera bien recibida, últimamente mi inspiración anda algo truncada

hasta el próximo cap!

besos


	7. Funerales

Estaba amaneciendo en Grimmauld Place y el sol comenzaba a filtrarse en los grandes ventanales. La sala estaba en completo silencio y el único ser que habitaba la casa se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón ubicado frente a la chimenea. En la mesita del costado se hallaban un par de anteojos, una varita y una botella de Whisky de Fuego por la mitad. Harry Potter, desparramado en el sillón respiraba pausadamente. Vestía las mismas ropas que el día anterior. Su brazo se dejaba caer hasta tocar el piso y un pequeño hilo de baba asomaba por su boca.

Había llegado de vagar por las calles toda la noche y se puso a buscar de inmediato alguna botella de alcohol para ahogar sus penas. Encontró algunas bastante viejas en uno de los muebles y opto por agarrar el Whisky de Fuego, después de la cerveza de mantequilla esa era la bebida que más le gustaba. Durante el viaje que realizo con sus amigos durante ese año, se había preguntado varias veces como podría haber sobrellevado algunas situaciones con una copa de alcohol en la mano. Había escuchado decir que el alcohol era una muy buena solución para superar las angustias. Ese día probaría que tan cierto era aquello. Busco un vaso, se sentó en el sillón de la sala y se sirvió tantas veces como pudo. Siempre había tomado un vaso o como mucho dos, pero esta vez ya iba por el quinto y el fuerte gusto de la bebida ya no se sentía tanto. Se dedico a tomar en silencio, tranquilo y despacio. Por momentos recostaba su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y luego de un rato volvía a incorporarse. Ya no quería que su cabeza siga trabajando así que solo dejo de pensar. Solo tomaba y disfrutaba del silencio. Pero no podía evitar angustiarse por pensar en aquella pelirroja que lo volvía loco. Se recriminaba mentalmente por ser tan recurrente con el tema, pero no podía evitarlo. Ginny significaba su mundo, era imposible no pensar en ella, y más cuando no la tenía cerca. Bebió un largo sorbo y tosió un poco. Cuando estaba por servirse el sexto vaso, o eso pensaba porque en realidad ya había perdido la noción de algunas cosas, sobre todo la cuenta de los vasos, sintió un crack que lo hizo sobresaltar abruptamente

- Kreacher – exclamó sorprendido y enfadado

- Señor – saludo el elfo haciendo una reverencia – Qué sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí. Creí que estaría en la casa de la familia Weasley

- No Kreacher, vine aquí para estar tranquilo – se rasco la cabeza – ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Kreacher viene a limpiar la casa y a fijarse si todo está en orden – explicó de inmediato a su amo – No le molesta, ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no – repuso Harry moviendo su mano. Se acomodo mejor en el sillón. Se sentía mareado y la aparición del elfo no había ayudado en nada a la sensación de vértigo que sentía en esos momentos a causa de la bebida

- ¿El señor asistirá a los funerales mañana? – preguntó queriendo saber

- Si, voy a ir – dejo el vaso arriba de la mesa. Se quito los anteojos y la varita y las dejo ahí también. Se recostó en el sillón – Será mejor que me vaya a dormir ahora mismo si mañana quiero estar medianamente bien

- Pero señor, ¿no irá al cuarto? – preguntó el elfo sorprendido

- No, estoy muy cansado para ir hasta allá. Dormiré aquí – se acomodo lo mejor que pudo – Kreacher puedo pedirte un favor

- Lo que el amo desee

- Despiértame mañana a las nueve por favor – y apoyó la cabeza sobre una de las almohadas del sillón y se dejo vencer por el sueño. Kreacher miro a su amo y fue hasta el armario, tomo unas mantas y lo tapo. Luego se dirigió a la cocina a limpiar, feliz de estar en esa casa y por tener el amo que tenia

* * *

><p>- Amo – el elfo llamo a su amo – Amo Potter – volvió a llamar al ver que no le respondía. Ya había amanecido. Kreacher intentaba despertar a su amo con mucha insistencia<p>

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry molesto

- Amo Potter, tiene que levantarse. En poco tiempo darán inicio los funerales

- Kreacher, no grites por favor – suplico su amo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Luego intento reincorporarse y al ponerse de pie un fuerte mareo lo volvió a sentar de sopetón. Estaba como aturdido. "_Maldito alcohol_", pensó recordando las copas de la noche pasada. Ahora se sentía pésimo. E igual debía levantarse e ir a Hogwarts. _"Volveré a verla"_ ese pensamiento interrumpió al instante en su cabeza. No había ido al juicio el día anterior porque no quería verla. Lo había decidido la otra noche, cuando les había dicho a sus amigos que iría a Grimmauld Place y en realidad paso la noche en una plaza del Londres Muggle intentando despejar su mente. Entre tantas reflexiones que cruzaron por su mente, llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba lo suficientemente maduro como para afrontar la situación. Los recuerdos que vio le dejaron bien en claro que Ginny era inocente y que no era una mortífaga como él creía. Por supuesto que aquello era lo que más agradecía. Cuando la batalla termino y Ginny revelo su secreto él solo pensaba en la traición de ella. Nunca se detuvo a pensar si ella había matado a alguien o algo por el estilo. Solo le dolía el alma al suponer que su Ginny lo había traicionado, que se había unido a su mayor enemigo y que por ende tenía ganas de verlo muerto. Aquello lo atormentaba. Pero no era así y sus recuerdos lo habían confirmado. Pero sin embargo, pese al dolor que sintió al ver todas las atrocidades a las que se tuvo que enfrentar Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en la relación que había forjado con Malfoy. Todas las situaciones mostraban algo más allá de una amistad. La coartada, el casamiento, el cariño y la confianza. Y lo pudo ver en vivo cuando ambos estaban en la celda. Eso parecía más que una simple amistad y eso era lo que lo sacaba de quicio y no lo dejaba querer pensar. El solo imaginarse a Ginny con aquel espécimen lo volvía loco y lo enervaba. Ella había traicionado su amor y seguramente se burlaría de él. Coraje, eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos y fue lo que no lo dejo asistir al juicio. Sabía que la declararían inocente. Pero no quería ir a escucharlo ni mucho menos verlo. Se sintió culpable al pensar que no estaría ahí para sus amigos ni para la familia Weasley, pero a su vez estaba seguro que ellos lo entenderían. De todos modos le enviaría una carta a Ron para decirle que todo estaba bien y que los vería en los funerales. Si, había decidido no acudir al juicio, pero sabía que debía enfrentarse a ella en los funerales. Ni por el dolor más grande del mundo faltaría en ese momento...

* * *

><p>– <strong>Te das cuenta Draco, estaremos en el mismo curso. Terminare Hogwa... – exclamo mirando a toda su familia para recibir las felicitaciones por tan buena noticia, pero no pudo terminar lo que estaba por decir porque vio un par de ojos color esmeralda que la miraban fijamente <strong>

- Harry – su nombre salió en un sutil susurro de su boca. Lo estaba viendo, estaba ahí parado, junto a Ron, vestido con un traje negro y el cabello medianamente peinado. Aun no salía de su sorpresa y seguía parada junto a Draco intentando pronunciar alguna palabra cuerda. Harry la miraba intensamente y eso la ponía más nerviosa. _"Estoy condenadamente perdida"_ pensó resignadamente.

- Hija, que bueno que puedas volver a Hogwarts – Molly estaba contenta por la noticia – Y si tú puedes regresar los demás también podrán ¿no?

Ginny seguía mirando a Harry sin parpadear. Ambos con la vista clavada en el otro y sin escuchar nada a su alrededor. Ginny no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho su madre y cuando ella le llamo la atención cayó en la cuenta de que había otras personas alrededor suyo - ¿Qué? – atinó a preguntar cuando volvió a la realidad y vio las expresiones de desconcierto de los demás

- Te pregunte que si los demás también pueden regresar – repitió su madre

- Este, si. Supongo que sí – había vuelto a clavar su mirada en Harry y respondió sin mucho entusiasmo a su madre. Dio un paso hacia delante, justamente hacia el lugar en donde se ubicaba él – Hola – dejo escapar de sus labios ese saludo que tanto quería hacer pero que no se animaba por temor a la respuesta del chico. Pero Harry hizo algo que ella no se esperaba, o que por lo menos no podía comprender. Le dirigió una mirada de odio, o por lo menos a Ginny le pareció eso, y volteo indistintamente para hablar con sus amigos. Ginny se quedo paralizada en el lugar y luego de salir de su perplejidad decidió que lo mejor sería acercarse a hablar con él. Tal vez lo que ella pensaba no era lo que en realidad había pasado. Se dispuso a caminar pero...

- Molly, Arthur ¿Cómo están? – su tía Muriel se había acercado hasta la familia y abrazó a ambos con el mismo cariño

- Muriel, que bueno que hayas podido venir

- Nunca dejaría de asistir ¿En donde esta George? – noto que alguien sobresalía de toda una familia de pelirrojos y sonrió

- Hola tía – dijo George asomándose

- ¡Mi chiquito! Ven aquí – lo estrecho en un fuerte abrazo - Pensamos que no llegaríamos pero acá estamos. Somos familia y hay que apoyarnos siempre – lo separo un poco y le sonrió enternecida. George agradeció el gesto y le sonrió también - Y a ver a tus otros hermanos. Están todos tan crecidos. Como pasa el tiempo y... Pero si aquí está la pequeña traviesa – había localizado a su sobrina que tenia la vista perdida - Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer semejante locura. Mira que irte a meter en la boca del lobo – Ginny que se había visto obligada a prestarle atención le sonrío - Bueno, pero por suerte salió todo bien, gracias a que contabas con este héroe – y agarró a Draco de la mano - ¡Que linda pareja que hacen! ¿Acaso no son adorables? – los junto en una abrazo en el que ambos dejaron de respirar, para luego apartarse y mostrarle a la familia el paisaje de ellos juntos

- No tía, nosotros no... – intentó aclarar Ginny, no solo a su tía, sino que a cierto azabache que había vuelto a mirarla despectivamente para luego volver a ignorarla y ahora tenía su vista en el suelo. Ginny se confundió ante esa mirada y se sintió cohibida por sus ojos

- No hace falta que expliquen nada. Así es el amor

- ¿Amor? – Pregunto Draco confundido - ¿Usted no pensara que Ginny y yo? – la pregunta fue más bien hecha para Ginny, la cual asintió al imaginarse que era lo que pasaba por la disparatada cabeza de su tía y olvidándose por un momento de Harry y su confusión. Draco no pudo contenerse y largo una estruendorosa carcajada - ¿Ginny y yo? – volvió a preguntar mientras se limpiaba los ojos llorosos de tanto reírse

- Draco ¿Qué tanto te ríes? – preguntó preocupada Ginny

- De que tú... – la señalo - y yo... – se señalo – nosotros... – y no pudo seguir hablando porque la risa volvió a invadirlo

- Disculpa, pero ¿qué problema habría si hubiese un nosotros? – preguntó con sus brazos en su cintura con la común forma de jarro. Draco se percato de ello, sabía que ante esa pose y esa mirada venían problemas. Los demás miembros de la familia también conocían esa expresión así que decidieron alejarse un poco antes de que se desate la famosa furia Weasley de la chica

- No, no es nada en contra tuyo, es decir, tu no me gustas – confesó sin problemas y Ginny lo miro como para querer matarlo

- ¿Estas queriendo decir que soy fea? – preguntó indignada

- No, no, para nada – se corrigió él - Eres una chica muy linda, pero no eres mi tipo

- ¿Perdón? ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que yo no tengo para no ser de "tu tipo"? – hizo las comas en el aire para luego cruzarse de brazos

- Este... – se rasco la cabeza ya bastante nervioso y preocupado por su salud si llegaba a decir algo que haga enfurecer aun más a la pelirroja – ¡No lo sé Ginny! De todos modos porque te molestas si yo tampoco soy de tu tipo

- Es verdad, tu a mí tampoco me gustas – ahora fue el turno de él para mirarla suspicazmente – Es decir, eres lindo, pero aun así te veo como una especie de hermano – él sonrió porque entendía perfectamente lo que ella decía. Nadie en la tierra podía negar que Ginevra Weasley era hermosa, pero para él, ella solo era Ginny, la chica que lo ayudo y que ahora era su amiga, prácticamente como una hermana – Igual no sé por qué dices eso de que tú no eres de mi tipo. Yo no tengo ningún prototipo de hombre para amar

- Si claro, pero no me vas a negar que los prefieres morochos y de ojos verdes – Ginny bajo la mirada apenada y la volvió a levantar para buscar al chico que estaba haciendo referencia Draco. Pero no encontró a nadie. Se dio cuenta de que en el lugar estaban Draco y ella solos. Él se había ido y ni siquiera le había prestado atención o le había preguntado como estaba. Era lo mínimo que podría haber hecho después de no haber ido al juicio. Y sin embargo, ahora ella estaba sola y él...

- Se fue – susurró angustiada y consternada

* * *

><p>La tumba, totalmente adornada por flores y frases de amor, se hallaba más que hermosa. O por lo menos eso pensó George cuando vio lo que sus amigos y familiares habían hecho con el lugar en donde descansaba tranquilamente su hermano. Fred, cuanto lo extrañaba. Sabía que la muerte era parte de la vida, pero nunca imagino que estaría llorando a su hermano en ese momento. Tenían tantos sueños todavía por cumplir. Juntos, como siempre habían estado. Porque Fred no solo era su hermano, también era su amigo, su compañero, la persona que siempre estaría a su lado, apoyándolo y cuidándolo. Era su gemelo. Nunca se había cansado de él, y sabía que nunca lo habría hecho. Compartían todo, y cada uno era feliz a su manera, pero juntos. Siempre le habían preguntado si no le molestaba tener un hermano idéntico a él, pero en realidad eran muy diferentes. Bueno, después de muchos años, George le había hecho entender a Fred que él era más guapo. Cuando pensaba en esas cosas, las risas, peleas, bromas y pequeños golpes, venían a su mente. Cómo lo necesitaba, y si bien nunca había creído nada acerca de la posible conexión entre gemelos, estaba seguro de que su hermano en estos momentos sabría que le estaba pasando y compartiría su sentimiento. Pero ya no sería así, Fred había muerto y George debía superar el terrible dolor de su perdida y acompañar a su familia. En cierto modo sabia que a Fred le gustaría aquello. El último recuerdo que tenía de él era su sonrisa, y con una sonrisa lo iba a recordar. Se limpio las lágrimas y se agacho con una sonrisa<p>

- Gracias por tanto. Siempre te recordaré y haré que te recuerden como lo que eras, una gran persona. Hasta la próxima aventura hermano – y deposito una flor que había elegido especialmente, porque Fred siempre la nombraba cuando les faltaba agregar algún elemento a una nueva poción inventada por ellos

Se puso de pie nuevamente y le hecho un último vistazo a la tumba de su hermano. Sintió que unos brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda y apoyaban en ella su cabeza. Tomo las manos de la chica y las beso cariñosamente. Se dio vuelta para mirar como su pequeña hermana lloraba silenciosamente y la abrazo para reconfortarla. Ella se dejo abrazar y soltó un pequeño sollozo mientras se apretaba más a él

- Tranquila, todo está bien – le acariciaba el pelo y le daba pequeños besos para tranquilizarla – ¿Tú crees que a Fred le gustaría vernos llorar?

Ella se separo un poco y negó – Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo

- Descuida, es entendible, pero mira – le limpio su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos y le dijo mirándola a los ojos – a todos nos duele que él se haya ido. Y también sabemos que nunca lo vamos a olvidar. Pero piensa en que a él no le gustaría verte así ¿Si?

- Si, tienes razón. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es despedirnos de él con nuestros mejores recuerdos y estar con mamá y papá para todo lo que necesiten

- Ellos nos necesitaran mucho y tenemos que estar bien. Por ellos, por los demás y sobre todo por Fred

- Si, te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener la compostura – volvió a ser abrazada por su hermano

- Esa es la Ginny que me gusta – y ambos rieron ante el comentario – Ahora iré a caminar un rato para ver cómo está el colegio y el lugar. La verdad es que desde que llegue no tuve tiempo de ver lo que hicieron

- De acuerdo, yo me quedare un rato más por acá

- Bien, pero no estés mal ¿Si? - Ginny volvió a asentir y le regalo un beso en la mejilla a su hermano. Lo vio marcharse y se pregunto cómo demonios hacia para mantenerse tan calmado. Ella estaba destrozada. La muerte de su hermano y todo lo que había ocurrido en el último tiempo la estaba trastornando y la angustia se había presente cada vez mas. Volvió a mirar la tumba de su hermano y se emociono por todos los mensajes de amor que encontró. Volvió a soltar unas lágrimas pese a la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano. La presencia de Ron la hizo voltear

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó su otro hermano acercándose y ella se seco rápidamente las lagrimas y ensayo una sonrisa

- Bien, supongo ¿Tú?

- Bien – Ron se metió las manos en los bolsillos

- ¿Feliz de estar siendo consolado por una de las mujeres más lindas del lugar? – preguntó chistosamente. Ambos miraban en dirección a Hermione que estaba hablando animadamente con Neville. Ron le sonrió y luego suspiro – Oh, ¡el amor! – exclamó divertida ella. Se estaba riendo del repentino color rojo que tomo la cara de su hermano y ya se sentía mejor

- ¡Ya! Deja de reírte, ¿quieres?

- Ronnie, no te avergüences de estar enamorado. No hay nada mejor que eso

- Si, tú lo debes saber bien ¿no? – Ginny lo miro como queriéndole que le explique por qué no había comprendido – Digo, estuviste más de siete años enamorada del mismo chico. Claramente tu más que nadie debe saber lo que es estar enamorada

- No quiero hablar del tema Ronald – intentó cortarlo porque sabía lo que se avecinaba. Desde que tuvo ese pequeño romance con Harry, Ron estaba pendiente de todos los aspectos de la relación. Era entendible que ahora quisiera saber que era lo que sentía luego de haber visto a Harry. Pero ella no quería hablar. Estaba dolida y quería evadir el tema a toda costa

- Pero...

- Pero nada. No entiendes que no quiero hablar del tema – su tono era cortante – Mejor hablemos de otra cosa - dijo mas delicadamente dándose cuenta de que no tenia porque agarrársela con su hermano. Después de todo el solo quería lo mejor para ella. Suspiro y vio que su hermano no decía nada, y sabia que tampoco lo haría porque había volteado a ver a Hermione nuevamente – ¿Ya le pediste que sea tu novia? – le preguntó queriendo saber

- No

- ¿Cómo qué no? – sorprendida se dio cuenta que su pequeño grito había llamado la atención a un par de personas que pasaban por ahí – ¿Por qué no? – susurro más despacio inclinándose más hacia su hermano

- Porque no creo que sea el mejor momento. Es decir, yo quiero estar con ella, no es que no sea así, pero a la vez pienso y con todo lo que está pasando no creo que una propuesta así sea la más indicada. Esperare un poco y se lo diré luego de que todo esto termine – se notaba que Ron estaba un poco triste por no poder decirle lo que en verdad sentía a su amiga y Ginny sabía que eso estaba mal

- Pero Ron ¿no crees que siete años ya fueron una larga espera? Además, ¿qué pasa ahora entre ustedes? – él la miro confundido – Si, es decir, ¿qué son? ¿Se besan y luego todo queda en la nada? ¿Qué crees que este sintiendo ella en estos momentos? La pobre no debe saber que decirte y seguramente se muere porque tú tomes la iniciativa y que la busques para aclarar todo

Ron reflexionaba todo lo que le había dicho su hermana. Tenía razón. Ciertamente ninguno de los dos había dicho nada acerca del beso que habían compartido y solo se acompañaron mutuamente y se comportaban tal cual se comportaban anteriormente. Claramente, ninguno se atrevía a tratarse como algo más que amigos y mucho menos si no establecían que tipo de relación llevarían adelante. Pero él seguía pensando que, en medio de los funerales, no podía sentarse tranquilo a hablar con ella y aclarar todo. Por supuesto que quería que sea su novia. Lo quiso así desde que la conoció prácticamente. Pero no era el momento. Había decidido que cuando todo acabara hablaría con ella y le expresaría libremente todos sus sentimientos. Le diría que la amaba y que quería estar con ella

- Ron, Hermione es la chica indicada para vos. No digo que porque vos no le digas nada ahora, ella se va a alejar de tu lado porque para tu suerte ella también está bien loquita por vos. Pero yo creo que nunca hay que esperar cuando del amor de trata. Ve y dile lo que sientes, ella estará más que complacida y nada mejor que un poco de felicidad a esta altura del partido – Ginny le toco levemente el hombro y froto un poco la espalda para transmitirle confianza y tranquilidad. Ron la miro y solo le sonrió en agradecimiento. Ella se alejo y él se quedo parado, esperando y buscando las palabras exactas para poder expresarse lo mejor posible. Ya estaba decidido, iría a declarársele a Hermione. Los pasos que los separaban ya estaban contados y Ron se puso en marcha

* * *

><p>Sentada en aquel banquito se sentía más tranquila que nunca. Pese a la circunstancia estaba feliz de estar en aquel lugar. La brisa le pegaba levemente en el rostro y hacia que sus mejillas se tornaran un tanto rosadas. Fue agradable reencontrarse con todas esas personas. Sus compañeros y amigos de Hogwarts la recibieron efusivamente y ella estaba feliz por haberlos visto bien a todos. Había podido hablar con Neville y con muchas otras personas que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Cada uno tenía historias diferentes, algunas más dolorosas que otras, pero estaban tan unidos que parecía que aun se podía encontrar un poco de felicidad entre tanta tristeza. Y ella, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía parte de algo. Siempre había contado con sus dos mejores amigos, pero esta vez había algo más que solo dos personas que la hacían inmensamente feliz. Ahora tenía amigos, y nunca había sido tan feliz por eso<p>

- Hola – aquello irrumpió en sus pensamientos y la trajo nuevamente a la realidad con una urgencia desesperada

- Hola – respondió tímidamente mientras se daba vuelta para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz que tanto conocía

- ¿Puede saberse el motivo por el cual estas alejada de las personas? – si bien sentía curiosidad la pregunta era hecha más bien para romper el hielo. Ron no era muy bueno cuando de hablar se trataba. Solía ponerse nervioso y decir cuántas babosadas se le cruzaran por la mente. Pero necesitaba hablar con ella y por eso prometió mantenerse calmo ante todo

- Tenía ganas de estar sola – se encogió levemente de hombros. La verdad era que sintió la necesidad de alejarse un poco del bullicio del lugar para poder despejar sus pensamientos y cuando lo dijo no creyó que su amigo fuera a entenderlo como algo malo

- Oh, en ese caso... – decepcionado se dio media vuelta

-No. Espera – lo freno rápidamente poniéndose de pie hasta alcanzarlo

- Pero... creí que querías estar sola – dijo resueltamente Ron un tanto intimidado por el repentino acercamiento. Si antes estaba enloqueciendo por la encantadora fragancia de la chica, ahora se podía decir que está totalmente trastornado. Su plan de mantenerse calmo se iría por la cañería si ella llegaba a acercarse un centímetro más

- Si, pero es distinto si de ti se trata – confeso con soltura aunque manteniendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas - Ven – volvió a sentarse en donde estaba antes y señalo a un lado del banco para que él pudiera sentarse. Ron camino con paso pausado y se acomodo a su lado. Y con todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza solo le quedo exhalar el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones

- Siempre me gusto el aire que se respira en este lugar – ya habían pasado un par de minutos desde que los dos se habían ubicado en aquella banca y el silencio ya se estaba haciendo insoportable. Ron no sabía cómo comportarse y Hermione no estaba muy distinta a él. Ambos tenían la vista clavada en el suelo y apenas y se movían. Pero Ron no podía soportar aquello mucho más y se dio aun más valor para cumplir con el cometido que se había propuesto, por eso soltó una nueva frase, de las que él llamaba, "frase topadora" y no había falta ningún genio para deducir que eran frases "para romper el hielo"

- A mi también – le contesto Hermione - Pero más me gusta el de tu casa – decidida lo miro a los ojos y sonrió sinceramente cuando vio la sorpresa en aquellos azules que tanto le gustaba

- ¿Enserio? Pero mi casa huele a...

- A familia – soltó rápidamente - Si, Harry dice lo mismo. Siempre hay olor a hogar

Y al igual de rápido que dio comienzo la conversación, llego el silencio y ambos jóvenes se encontraban mirando hacia la nada, pensando en lo que podía decir. En realidad estaban enfocados en lo que querían decir. Se querían decir tantas cosas, pero a la vez tenían tanto miedo de ser rechazados o lastimados.

- Hermione... – la voz de Ron sonó determinante

- Ron, yo quería... – hablo Hermione a la vez que su amigo

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron algo avergonzados. Tanto tiempo en silencio y tenían que hablar los dos juntos. Ella, ya recuperada del momento intento hablar para ponerle fin a la situación, o como ella lo prefería, darle inicio a una situación, pero Ron al darse cuenta de sus intenciones aclaró rápidamente

- No, déjame hablar a mí – lo había pedido como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, y por supuesto que ella no se pudo resistir en lo absoluto. Con una sonrisa en sus labios asintió permitiéndole tomar la palabra - Hermione, yo todo este tiempo he sido un verdadero idiota

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto sorprendida por el comentario de su amigo. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquella confesión y comenzaba a temer por el desencadenamiento de la futura conversación

- De una verdad que es innegable. No, no trates de refutarme porque en el fondo sabes que tengo razón – quería decir todo lo que sentía y no quería que lo interrumpieran. No porque le molestara o algo por el estilo, sino mas bien tenía miedo a acobardarse y por eso acallar todos sus sentimientos. Pero no lo iba a permitir. Esta vez no se quedaría con todo lo que le pasaba guardado. Y menos si se trataba del amor. Se dio aun más valor y continuo con su monologo - Todos estos años tuve la estúpida idea de callar y ocultar mis sentimientos. Y ahora, una vez que paso algo entre nosotros, ambos hacemos la vista gorda. Hermione yo... A mí me pasan cosas contigo, y no es cosa de hace unos meses. Me gustas desde que tengo memoria, creo que siempre me gustaste pero yo me negaba a creerlo. Hasta que cada vez se hizo más fuerte y yo comencé a sentir celos y amor por ti. Yo... Sabes que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas – se rasco la cabeza como un signo de nervios - más de una vez me dijiste que tengo menos sensibilidad que una cucharita de té, pero solo quiero que sepas y que quede bien en claro, que ese beso no fue algo del momento y nada más. Yo, yo te correspondí ese beso porque en verdad lo deseaba – estiro su mano hasta encontrarse con la de ella. Hermione dio un respingo pero se tranquilizo inmediatamente frente al suave tacto de aquellas manos. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir una esperanzadora sonrisa - Lo deseaba hacia mucho, pero no tenía el valor para dejarme llevar. Como siempre tú siempre estás un paso más adelantada que yo. Creo que en el futuro eso será una ventaja – agrego riendo. Ella también lo hizo. Todavía no distinguía si era por los nervios o por la emoción - Lo que intento decir es que quiero tener un futuro contigo, y no solo como un amigo. Hermione, yo... – sus manos estaban transpiradas y el calor lo estaba sofocando. Volvió a rascarse la cabeza y carraspeo para aclarar su voz. Ella lo miraba expectante, queriendo escuchar lo que intuía que él iba a decir. Hizo una mueca un tanto extraña para poder infundirle confianza y Ron no lo pensó más. Solo dejo escapar de sus labios aquello que tanto anhelaba – Quieres ser mi novia?

- Ron, yo... – desde hace años sabia que la respuesta era sí, pero todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que no podía emitir sonido. – Por supuesto que quiero. Es lo que más deseo desde el momento en que me di cuenta que te amo – y se echo a sus brazos desesperadamente. No quería ser brusca pero la euforia del momento había tomando el control de la situación, y ambos, radiantes de felicidad solo tenían ganas de dejarse llevar - Te amo Ron – se separo un poco para poder verlo a los ojos y asegurarse de que él no se había arrepentido ante su confesión

- Te amo – así de simple era su respuesta y Hermione estaba más que complacida de escuchar aquellas dos palabras que había esperado por tanto tiempo – Entonces eres mi novia oficial – ambos se pusieron de pie

- ¡Si, por supuesto que sí! – se echo a sus brazos luego de darle un sutil beso en los labios, y en el abrazo él no pudo contenerse y la alzo y comenzó a dar vueltas. Reían y disfrutaban del momento, nunca antes habían estado tan bien - Ya, bájame Ron, estamos dando todo un espectáculo

- Lo siento – la depositó delicadamente en el suelo e hizo una mueca de disculpas

- Descuida, así y tal cual cómo eres me gustas – aclaró ella y volvió a rozar sus labios en un dulce beso. Ron no salía de su embobamiento. Estaba maravillado con aquella personita que tantas cosas le podía hacer sentir

- Eres perfecta – le corrió un mechón de pelo y acaricio dulcemente du cara. Sus sonrisas eran imborrables. Se abrazaron y besaron por un tiempo más hasta que se perdieron entre las personas del funeral, pese a las protestas de cierto pelirrojo

* * *

><p>- ¿Draco? – Ginny se acerco cautelosamente. Draco volteó lentamente y suspiro. Luego volvió su vista hacia la tumba<p>

- Si, lo sé, creo que se verá mal que este acá, pero no pude evitarlo

- Tranquilo, créeme que yo más que nadie se lo que sientes – apoyó su mano en la espalda del chico brindándole su apoyo

- Era mi tía después de todo ¿no? - él la miro intentando saber si lo que sentía en esos momentos era correcto. Ginny lo miro con dulzura y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Era tu tía. Estaba loca - aclaró y ambos sonrieron - Pero era tu tía

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos frente a la tumba. Cada uno, lo quisieran o no, se estaba despidiendo de aquella mujer que tanto los había hecho sufrir, pero que sin embargo les causaba cierta aflicción. Sabían que si alguien los veía cerca de esa tumba pensaría mal o produciría más de un comentario entre los presentes, pero no les importaba. De cierto modo sentían que eso era lo que necesitaban para ser libres al fin. Sobre todo Draco. Despedirse de todo el pasado que tanto lo atormentaba y lo frenaba para comenzar una nueva vida. En medio de tantos pensamientos comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos acercándose. Voltearon a la vez. Se trataba de Hermione quien se para junto a ellos y miro la tumba

- Sabía que en algún momento los vería por acá

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – indagó Ginny

- Porque lo sentí y no pude reprimir acercarme – volvió a reinar el silencio – No tengo un muy buen recuerdo de la última vez que me enfrente a ella – tanto Ginny como Draco entendieron que no se refería al enfrentamiento de la batalla, sino al de tiempo atrás, en la mansión Malfoy – No sé si estarás al tanto pero me cruce con ella una vez en la mansión. No es fácil de contar pero...

- Hermione – la paro su amiga – Yo si estoy al tanto de lo que paso en la mansión – y luego de una pausa agrego – Yo estaba ahí – lo dijo tan rápido como pudo y busco de inmediato la mirada de su amiga. No sabía qué era lo que podía llegar a pensar ella ni que le iba a decir ante esta revelación

- ¿Tú...? – titubeo mientras temblaba. Nunca se espero enterarse de aquello. Había visto a Draco en la mansión, pero nunca se imagino que su amiga también estaría allí

- Si, y en verdad créeme que lo siento mucho. No podíamos hacer nada. Draco intento salvar, por así decir, a Harry, pero tampoco podíamos arriesgarnos a ayudarlos escapar porque nos exponíamos nosotros y... – hablaba rápido y tartamudeando apenas en algunas palabras. Los nervios y la angustia se habían apoderado de ella. Sabía que Hermione estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse en caso de que así lo hiciera, pero no lo soportaría. No podría soportar el odio de su amiga. Ya bastante dolor estaba sintiendo por el rechazo de otras personas. _"No. Hermione no. No puedo permitir que ella se enoje conmigo. No puedo permitir que me odie. No, no soportaría que ella se aleje de mi"_ se encontró pensando egoístamente. La miro intentando adivinar que era lo que estaba pensando

- Me estaba torturando – dejo escapar con lágrimas en los ojos

- Lo sé, y me siento terrible con ello – Ginny quiso acercarse pero ella se alejo. Aquello le dolió más que nada. Su rechazo se le hacía insoportable. Las lágrimas empezaban a golpear en sus ojos y el peso en su pecho no la dejaba respirar - Todavía tengo pesadillas y escucho... – sabía que estaba excusándose y que por nada del mundo tendría perdón, pero no sabía que decir para que su amiga la entendiera. Se miraron a los ojos, Ginny buscando el perdón y Hermione... alguien irrumpió en la escena antes de que ellas pudieran hablar, o más precisamente antes de que Ginny pudiera enterarse de que tan enojada estaba su amiga

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ron y Harry se acercaban a paso apresurado al ver el estado de su amiga, y ahora novia del primero. La pregunta fue entre dura y preocupada

- Nada – respondió su novia intentando retener sus lágrimas. Le temblaban las manos. Qué manos, ¡todo el cuerpo! Parecía una gelatina. Aquello no paso por desapercibido y Ron la abrazo para reconfortarla. Miro a su hermana en busca de una explicación pero la encontró en un estado similar al de Hermione

- ¿Por qué están así? ¿Qué les hiciste Malfoy? – lo señalo acusadoramente mientras soltaba apenas a Hermione

- Yo nada, mira que les voy a hacer algo – se defendió - Estas demente o qué Weasley

- Mira tú... – Harry estaba preocupado por el estado de Hermione pero sin embargo se había mantenido un poco alejado de la situación por la presencia de cierta pelirroja. Sin embargo la voz de Draco lo hizo molestar y se enojo mas al suponer que la angustia de su amiga era por aquel sujeto

- No te metas que contigo no estaba hablando – sentencio terminantemente Draco sin ningún temor

- Te voy a... – dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse pero alguien se lo impidió

- No Harry – lo paro Ginny interponiéndose entre él y Draco

- ¿Lo defiendes? – si antes estaba molesto por la presencia de Draco ahora estaba más que enfadado por la actitud de la chica. Se puso firme. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ambos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo los ojos tristes de ella lo traspasaron en un par de segundos. Con el objetivo de ignorarla por completo no se había dado cuenta de que Ginny se encontraba en el mismo estado que Hermione. Sintió un terrible deseo de abrazarla y reconfortarla tal cual lo estaba haciendo Ron con su novia. Pero no podía, se suponía que debía odiarla. Ginny vio la confusión en sus ojos y creyó que por un momento Harry volvería a ser el mismo de siempre. Desde que se vieron solo se había dedicado a echarle miradas de odio y a alejarse lo más posible de ella, lo cual por supuesto la estaba matando. Finalmente dejo escapar una de las lágrimas. No por el temor a la posible reacción de Hermione, sino por la indiferencia y desprecio que había demostrado Harry para con ella. Y aquella maldita lágrima causo estragos en el morocho. Harry se sintió desfallecer al verla tan indefensa. No podía, aunque quisiese no podía odiarla. Y en un acto de amor levanto su mano para borrar aquella lágrima

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla – saltó Draco y alejo a Ginny de Harry para enfrentarlo directamente. Este quedo con su mano en el aire y con la frustración de no poder tocarla a flor de piel. "_Definitivamente mataré a este carbón_" pensó enfurecido

- Ya basta. Estamos en un funeral, pueden ubicarse por favor. No es momento para peleas – Hermione quería frenar la inminente pelea

- Él empezó – acusó Harry ya hirviendo de la bronca

- Yo no...

- Draco, basta. Por favor. Y tu Harry también córtala – la voz de Ginny se escucho sumisa. Todavía no estaba repuesta por todas las emociones que estaba viviendo. Seguía pensando en cuáles eran las intenciones de Harry hacia unos segundos. _"Si lo que quería era consolarme, mataré a Draco por metido" _

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que el rubio de mamá sea un imbécil – escupió. Claramente Harry quería descargar su bronca contra Draco, pero Hermione no se lo iba a permitir

- Ya no importa. Parecen dos niños de cinco años cada uno

- ¿Puedo saber que era lo que pasaba? – preguntó Ron que todavía deseaba saber el motivo por el cual su novia lloraba. Con aquella pregunta todos parecieron volver a la realidad y recordaron el motivo inicial por el cual discutían. Ginny volvió a sentirse mal y quiso acabar con el tema lo antes posible

- Nada Ronald, no molestes – ya estaba de mal humor. Primero confesarle semejante barbaridad a su amiga. Segundo no saber qué era lo que ella opinaba al respecto. Tercero que la interrumpan de tal manera. Cuarto que Draco se pelee con Harry. Y quinto el deseo de saber que le ocurría a Harry pero no poder hacerlo

- Lo siento hermanita, pero no estaba hablando contigo – dijo burlonamente Ron. Miro a Hermione para que ella hablara

- Ron, no es nada. Solo estábamos charlando

- Si, hasta que ustedes llegaron e interrumpieron como si no existiéramos

Ron no le creía nada. Para empezar Hermione no se ponía así porque así. Además Ginny estaba muy a la defensiva. Tenía que saber que era lo que había ocurrido. Miro a Harry para pedirle ayuda, pero este tenía la vista clavada en el piso. Ron enfoco su vista hacia donde lo estaba haciendo su amigo y leyó muy claramente el nombre "Bellatrix Lestrange" grabado ahí. Levanto su mirada sorprendido para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, el cual no parecía estar sorprendido ni nada por el estilo, solo se dedico a echarle una mirada resentida y llena de odio a Ginny y Draco. Ron movió la cabeza pensando que se estaba confundiendo. Harry no podía estar enojado con Ginny, aunque la actitud que había tenido con ella ese día... Bueno, en realidad el que no haya ido al juicio el día anterior ya era una clara señal de que algo muy grave ocurría. Se prometió hablar con él después, ahora debía encargarse de su novia. La miro y volvió a mirar en dirección a la tumba. Todavía no podía creer que la profesora McGonagall haya decidido enterrar a los mortífagos en los terrenos del colegio. Si bien estaban más alejados que los caídos en la guerra, seguían ocupando espacio, que en su opinión, no se merecían. Hermione pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y dudas

- Si Ron, es verdad. Mira estamos sobre la tumba de Bellatrix y de ella mismo estábamos hablando – su novio ya no pudo contenerse más y la miro enternecido. Todavía seguía maldiciendo por lo que había ocurrido en la mansión Malfoy. Pensar que pudo llegar a perderla en manos de esa loca lo hacía querer morir. Volvió a mirarla con un dejo de preocupación y después volteo a ver a Ginny - Y si – continuo lentamente - también ya sabe lo que sucedió en la mansión, para nuestra sorpresa, aunque ya no debería de serlo, no solo Draco estaba en la mansión ese día

- Ginny, ¿tú? – Ron no se encontraba muy distinto a Hermione unos momentos atrás. Y Harry por su parte no salía de su sorpresa

- Si, estuve ahí de principio a fin –confesó penosamente - Bueno en realidad más también – agregó después

- ¿Y si tú estabas ahí como es que no...? – Harry estaba perplejo y sentía que cada vez le costaba más comprender lo que su amiga había dicho

- No podía hacer nada. Si yo me exponía no solo me perjudicaba terriblemente sino que también lo metía a Draco en el asunto

- Pero la estaban... – las palabras no salían de su boca. No podía creer que aquello fuera verdad y que Ginny no hubiese hecho nada por su amiga

- Si Harry, ya saben que era lo que me estaban haciendo, pero Ginny tiene razón ¿Que podían hacer sin dejarse en evidencia? – Ginny tomo aquella aclaración como un signo de perdón de su amiga. La miro con ojos ilusorios queriendo confirmar sus pensamientos. Hermione solo le sonrió y eso fue todo lo que necesito para exhalar un suspiro de alivio. Le devolvió la sonrisa y miro a los demás que seguían mirándola confundidos y dolidos ante todo. Y entonces sintió que el perdón de Hermione no le era suficiente e intento terminar de justificarse ante el resto

- Pero créannos que de pasar un par de minutos más íbamos a intervenir. Ya lo habíamos decidido

- Ah, mira vos. Creo que ahora podemos quedarnos más tranquilos – de mas estaba decir que la respuesta de Harry estaba cargada de ironía. Todos voltearon a verlo y el azabache siguió hablando - La parejita feliz saldría al rescate. Pero bien, mi pregunta es, ¿cuánta sangre debía de haber redamada para que los tortolos irrumpan en la habitación? ¿O cuantos más gritos debía dar Hermione para que vayan a rescatarla? Fueron dos cobardes – sentencio duramente - Y dices ser su amiga. Eres una maldita atorranta que prefirió refugiarse con este, bajo los brazos de tu peor enemigo con tal de salir con vida

Ginny quedo abatida. Aquellas palabras tan hirientes la atravesaron duramente. No quería pensar en que Harry tenía razón. Nadie más que ella sabía lo que había palidecido ese último año, pero el odio y la decepción que le trasmitían aquellos ojos esperada la dejaban desamparada y expuesta a cualquier tipo de dolor. La angustia que sentía hacía ya tiempo se le volvió a hacer presente y su mundo se vino debajo de un momento a otro. Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos y su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar más torpemente de lo normal

- Mira, te detienes ahí mismo antes de que tenga que pegarte tan fuerte que los finos vidrios de tus horribles gafas se incrusten en tus hermosos ojos – Draco no pudo soportar ver a su amiga en ese estado y por eso la defendería así tenga que enfrentarse a Potter o a Weasley o a quien sea. No estaba dispuesto a que Ginny sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido en el último tiempo - Te recuerdo Potter que fue gracias a mí ayuda que nadie te reconoció. O te olvidas que te cubrí pese a saber tu verdadera identidad. Y además no obstante con ello, también les facilite el escape. Tú no solo agarraste mí varita, sino que yo tampoco hice nada para impedir que huyan, y así de grande fue el castigo por ello

- Draco – la voz de Ginny temblaba de emoción y de dolor. No quería que los demás pelearan por su culpa, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para impedirlo ya que las palabras no salían de su boca

- Y déjame decirte que no les basto con castigarme a mí sino que también se metieron con ella solo por ser la hermana de tú acompañante – Ginny llevo su mano inmediatamente al hombro, prácticamente como si fuese por inercia. Todos notaron esa acción y Draco miro de mala manera a Ron. Si bien estaba enojado con Harry no pudo contenerse. Ya quería que quedara bien en claro que la vida de ellos en aquella mansión no fue tan color de rosa como así lo pensaban - Así que no me vengas con tus jodidas quejas, porque podre entender que no me soportes, pero ella no tiene nada que ver. Y te vuelvo a avisar, atrévete a meterte con ella y deberás atenerte a las consecuencias. Parece que no entiendes la parte de no hablar sin saber antes que fue lo que realmente paso. Tienes ganas de cagarte la vida, hazlo, puedo asegurarte que no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero no hables sin saber, porque de no ser así, yo mismo me encargare de que te arrepientas de cada una de tus palabras

Harry estaba pasmado. Nunca creyó que Malfoy le cerraría la boca de tal manera y no pudo evitar ver la mano de Ginny apoyarse sobre su propio hombro. Le encantaría poder ver qué era lo que tenia ahí. Inmediatamente cuando Draco dijo que a ella también la habían castigado se imagino un par de crucio, pero al ver que ella se tocaba el hombro descarto esa idea por completo. Se pregunto que le habrían hecho para que ella se tomara esa parte del cuerpo ¿Acaso llevaría una marca? _"Malditos hijos de puta"_ pensó furioso _"Le llegaron a hacer algo y juro que los encontrare a todos y los haré pagar con creces". _Pero ahora no podía hacer nada, y no solo eso, sino que Draco lo había callado por completo. Miro a Ginny y vio que había un par de lágrimas perdidas por su rostro. Y también noto que Ron y Hermione seguían sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Su bronca ante la situación no podía estar más a flor de piel y pensó en mandar a todos al demonio. Pero antes de poder decir algo, sus propios impulsos lo obligaron desaparecer

* * *

><p>- Harry – Hermione lo llamaba mientras intentaba alcanzarlo – Harry James Potter si no te detienes en este mismo instante juro que te hechizare – le gritó furiosa mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente<p>

- ¿Qué quieres Hermione? – volteó para enfrentar a sus dos amigos luego de entrar en Grimmauld Place

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Por qué te vas así? Y sin decir nada – una vez que Harry desapareció, Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos por la repentina huida de su amigo. Se disculparon distraídamente de Draco y de Ginny, quienes estaban aun más sorprendidos que ellos, y marcharon tras su amigo ya que ambos se imaginaban cual había sido el destino de este

- Porque ya estoy grande y haré lo que se me dé la gana. No necesito una mamá, gracias – dijo ácidamente. Hermione lo miro perpleja

- Tranquilo amigo – dijo Ron intentando calmar las aguas. Si bien no le gusta la forma en la que Harry trato a su novia, no iba a recriminarle nada por el momento – Nosotros solo estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites

- No necesito nada – respondió terminante – Y mucho menos ayuda

- Esta bien – dijo Hermione cansadamente – Solo quisimos venir a verte para saber si estaba todo bien y ya que no necesitas nada nos vamos – le tomo la mano a Ron y comenzó a guiarlo hasta la salida

- En realidad necesito hablar con Ron de algo. Ven – señalo el sillón para que sus amigos pudieran tomar asiento y así hablar más cómodos. Por el momento debía olvidarse de su enojo con Ginny y concentrarse en la charla pendiente que tenia con Ron

Una vez los tres sentados Harry tomo la palabra

- Kingsley me comento de una misión. No Hermione, no interrumpas – la freno sabiendo que ella algo iba a acotar. Hermione frunció el rostro pero se acomodo mejor en el sillón para contener su ira – Me dijo que enviaría a un grupo de aurores a buscar a algunos mortífagos que lograron escaparse y que están ocultos. No sabe de cuánto tiempo se trata pero este grupo parte al finalizar esta semana. Me invito a ir

- ¡No! – exclamó Hermione

- Y me dijo que te dijera a ti también de ir – agregó señalando a su amigo e ignorando por completo a Hermione

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron ambos igualmente sorprendidos

- ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! – sentencio Hermione – Ninguno de los dos irá a ningún lado

- Harry, yo... – Ron seguía estupefacto. Que al gran Harry Potter le ofrezcan algo tan importante como aquello, bueno ¿Pero a él? Él solo era un chico, proveniente de una muy humilde familia y por el que nadie daría nada. Como siempre se había dicho, no era nada más ni nada menos que el simple amigo de Harry Potter, "_el elegido_", "_el niño que vivió_" o como quieran llamarlo. Estaba consternado y su cara lo reflejaba al cien por ciento. Harry al ver que su amigo seguía asombrado le dijo:

- Yo iré. Tu puedes tomar la decisión que quieras – Hermione se había puesto de pie y miraba a Harry como para querer matarlo y a la vez cambiaba su expresión a una triste suplica cuando miraba a Ron

- Pero... ¿Y el colegio? – Intentaba dar algún argumento que haga que sus amigos se queden – Ustedes escucharon a McGonagall y dijo que podíamos regresar y terminarlo

- El colegio no importa – Harry le quito importancia al asunto – Kingsley me dijo que no nos hacía falta terminar Hogwarts para conseguir un buen puesto como auror

- Los gemelos no terminaron el colegio y les fue bien – reflexiono Ron evaluando la situación

- Ron, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? – Hermione se acerco hasta él – Siempre es importante terminar los estudios y perfeccionarse y...

- Ah, por favor Hermione, no vengas ahora con tus estúpidos discursos sobre el estudio y la responsabilidad y no se cuanta mierda mas

- Tú cállate. Nadie te pidió opinión – zanjo firmemente su amiga. Ron se sorprendió por la manera en que se estaban hablando sus amigos. Generalmente él era el que discutía o se peleaba con Harry y ella intentaba arreglar las cosas. O que él se peleara con ella (lo cual solía pasar bastante seguido) y Harry tuviese que intervenir para solucionar las cosas. Ahora, en esta situación, él no sabía qué hacer o decir para que sus amigos dejen de gritarse – Ron – lo llamo Hermione cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz - Yo... yo no soy nadie para decirte nada – decía ya comenzando a angustiarse – pero en verdad me gustaría que te quedaras

- ¿Tú que harás? – le pregunto a su novia preocupado. Harry rodo los ojos, ya bastante impacientado

- Iré a Hogwarts – su decisión ya estaba tomada y la seguridad con lo que lo decía lo dejaba ver bien en claro – ¿Y tú?

Ron lo medito por unos minutos. Harry, que estaba de pie, se había acercado hasta la chimenea y estaba apoyado en ella. Ron y Hermione seguían juntos, separados por unos pocos centímetros, y ella estaba desesperada por saber la respuesta de él. Ron estaba confundido, feliz y apenado. Confundido porque todavía no podía creer que Kingsley lo haya llamado a él al igual que a Harry, cosa que le traía una felicidad inmensurable. Y apenado por el destino de su novia. Si ellos dos se iban, ella quedaría sola en Hogwarts. "_Pero por lo menos estará segura_" pensó dándose ánimos pero un escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo cuando pensó en lo que había sucedido con Ginny. "_Si, pero eso ahora ya no puede pasar. Además estará con ella y por mucho que me moleste también estará Malfoy por cualquier cosa_". La idea seguía sin gustarle mucho, pero la oferta de Harry era muy tentadora. "_Solo un imbécil rechazaría semejante oportunidad_" le escucho a su conciencia decir "_Tu eres un imbécil_?". Pasados unos minutos Ron finalmente les comunico su decisión a sus amigos

- Iré con Harry

A Hermione se le partió el corazón y lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Pero se debía mostrar fuerte ante ellos dos. Harry se giro y asintió con la cabeza, como queriéndole decir a su amigo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ron ya estaba seguro de su resolución pero le dolía tener que dejar a su novia. La miro por un momento esperando a que ella hablara. Inconscientemente agradeció que no haya nada pesado o filoso cerca de ellos porque estaba convencido de que la ira de Hermione Granger se desataría en cualquier momento y él sería el blanco del ataque. Pero hasta ahora no había pasado nada, ella seguía con los ojos aguados mirando a la nada

- Hermione, entiende, yo quiero hacer esto. Si puedo ayudar de alguna u otra forma a que por fin haya paz lo hare. Sé que a ti no te gusta y créeme que lo que menos quiero es dejarte sola, pero esta vez Harry me necesita. Imagínate que podría ocurrirle si va solo – se rio ante este último comentario. Creyó que un pequeño chiste ayudaría a cortar con ese ambiente en ese momento. Hermione no se rio pero tampoco se puso a gritar como Ron lo venia esperando

- Entiendo – dijo resoplando. Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos. Con las reacciones inesperadas de su amiga, nunca sabían a lo que debían atenerse – ¿Qué? – Pregunto molesta al ver las expresiones de ambos chicos – No me miren así. De todos modos diga lo que diga ustedes de irán igual

- Así es – ratifico Harry. Ya quería dar por terminado el tema. Si ambos partirían al finalizar la semana debían prepararse y organizar un par de cosas

- ¿Y tu familia Ron? – quiso saber Hermione – ¿Qué les dirás?

- La verdad. Que acompañare a Harry y juntos cumpliremos con esa misión

- De acurdo. Si eso es todo – Hermione saludo a Harry con la mano y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de su novio. Este seguía anonadado por la calma de ella ante la situación – Los dejo para que arreglen todo

- Pero... – Ron estaba sumamente perplejo. Nunca creyó que alguna vez preferiría que Hermione le gritara algo antes que le sea indiferente. Ella por su parte, cada vez estaba más cerca de la puerta mientras que su novio balbuceaba palabras inteligibles

- No te preocupes Ron, entiendo, ustedes dos no quieren seguir en el colegio y prefieren ir a ayudar a los aurores aunque ya sean un montón – y termino por aclarar – No lo comparto, pero lo entiendo. Solo me queda decirles que tengan cuidado

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A tu casa. Te espero ahí. No tardes y tengan mucho cuidado, si supuestamente todavía hay mortífagos sueltos por ahí pueden venir a buscarlos – si bien la advertencia era para los dos ella lo dijo mirando directamente a Harry, días antes, el indeseable numero uno

- Descuida, yo estaré bien. Como te dije antes no necesito de una mamá que se preocupe por mí

. Si, lo sé – tenía la cabeza gacha y su mano apoyada en el picaporte de la puerta. Se sentía dolida y no porque ambos se irían y la dejarían sola por no sabía cuánto tiempo, sino por la actitud de su amigo para con ella. Se volteo lentamente luego de enjuagarse unas rebeldes lagrimas – Pero a diferencia tuya, yo si necesito una madre, y por eso este fin de semana iré a buscarlos. Con ustedes o sin ustedes – se volvió y giro la perilla – Y no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien sola o tal vez le diga a George que me acompañe, no lo sé. Hasta luego, yo también debo alistarme – y salió de la casa dejando a sus amigos sumamente perplejos

- ¡Mierda! – Ron maldijo por lo bajo y salió tras la chica sin decirle nada a su amigo. Harry, ya solo en medio de la sala y percatándose del terrible error que había cometido pateo una silla que estaba a su lado y siguió a Ron maldiciéndose a si mismo

* * *

><p>Hermione apareció en La Madriguera y corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al baño y encerrarse ahí. Estaba agradecida porque no había nadie en el comedor y pudo evitar que la vieran en ese estado. Las lágrimas no cesaban y los sollozos cada vez eran más fuertes<p>

- Hermione ¿qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada su amiga al entrar al baño. Había escuchado la puerta del baño azotarse y salió para ver que ocurría. Al abrirla nunca se imagino que vería a su amiga en ese estado. Hermione no le respondía y los sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes. Se agacho a su lado y la abrazo para consolarla. Solo se dedico a acariciarle el pelo y a susurrarle palabras reconfortantes. Y así el llanto de su amiga se fue calmando y los temblores de su cuerpo acallaron junto a sus sollozos – Si, eso es. Calma – la animaba – Todo estará bien – se separo un poco del abrazo y le dijo mirándola a sus entristecidos ojos – ¿Qué paso Herms?

- Pásame un poco de papel – le respondió lo más tranquila posible. Ginny le paso un poco de papel que había a un costado y espero a que Hermione se termine de sonar la nariz. Luego se estiro un poco y tiro todo a un cesto que había por ahí. Volvió a mirarla, pendiente de todo lo que hiciera y dijera su amiga

- Ron... – pese a que su llanto había acabado, le costaba hablar naturalmente. De todas formas no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería porque su amiga no la dejo terminar

- ¡Lo sabia! – exclamó enfadada – Sabia que tenía que ser por ese idiota. No puedo creer que ya se haya mandado una cagada ¿Qué te hizo? – Hermione, la cual no había tenido tiempo de interrumpir a su amiga en ningún momento se dispuso a intentar frenarla por milésima vez, pero nuevamente no obtuvo resultado – No, sabes que, no me lo digas, no importa, lo matare de todas formas – y se puso de pie dispuesta a hacerle frente a su hermano y cuando estaba por dar el primer paso sintió que le tomaban la mano y la frenaban. Era Hermione que se había puesto de pie al igual que ella

- Ron no me hizo nada – Ginny la miro sorprendida pero luego al ver la perplejidad de su amiga se sintió más desconcertada que nunca – Bueno, más o menos, no lo se...

- Como que no lo sabes Hermione – Ginny intento sonar lo más calmada posible, pero ya estaba comenzando a exasperarse por no entender nada. Su amiga solía ser muy clara explicándose, pero debía aceptar que por esta vez no estaba entendiendo nada de nada. Después de unos segundos cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez Hermione no quería contarle lo que le había pasado, así que opto por dejarle bien en claro lo que haría – Si el idiota te lastimo yo misma me encargare que sufra, y muy lentamente y de eso puedes estar segura. Este último tiempo he aprendido más cosas de las que se creen y se imaginan

- Ginny ¿cómo dices algo así? – Hermione la miro horrorizada

- Es la verdad. Mira, no te digo que me convertí en el mismísimo Voldemort, pero puedo asegurarte de que ya no soy esa estúpida que se deja pisotear por quien sea. Ya no – parecía que intentaba convencerse más a ella misma que a la propia Hermione

- Ginny, descuida. No es nada – volvió a sentarse en el piso

- ¿Cómo que no es nada? ¿Te has visto? Estas completamente demacrada

- Gracias – dijo irónicamente

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta y las dos voltearon sobresaltadas. Detrás de la puerta una voz se hizo escuchar

- Ginny ¿está todo bien? – era Draco

- Si Draco, no te preocupes. No pasa nada

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto no muy convencido – Abajo hay un lio bárbaro y... – la puerta se abrió de golpe asustando un poco a Draco y dejando ver a una Ginny bastante interesada

- ¿Qué pasa abajo?

- Llego tu hermano Ronald y quiere subir a toda costa para ver a Hermione. Pero tu madre no se lo permite

- ¿Por qué? – la curiosidad y la incertidumbre la estaban volviendo loca. Quería saber que era aquello tan terrible que había pasado y había ocasionado toda esa situación

- Porque dice que vio a Hermione subir cuando llego y le exige explicaciones y ya no se mas porque preferí subir para ver qué pasaba – dejo de ver a Ginny para pasar su vista a Hermione. Seguía sentada en el piso y su cara se veía un tanto mejor que antes. Sin embargo Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando – Granger, ¿estas bien?

- Si, todo bien – respondió poniéndose de pie y arreglándose un poco la ropa – Será mejor que baje para calmar las cosas

- No espera, primero dime que tienes - exigió su amiga

- Ginny no...

- Yo las dejo si quieren - Draco se sintió de mas y creyó que lo mejor era irse así las dos hablaban. Aunque le hubiese gustado poder quedarse. Prefería estar ahí y parecer invisible que ir abajo y soportar todos los gritos y malas miradas

- No - lo freno Hermione - Draco, no hace falta – hizo una pausa - Ron y Harry se irán a una misión como aurores no se cuanto tiempo - soltó sin dejar salir el aire

- ¿Qué? - atino a decir Ginny. Todo había sido muy rápido. No solo cuando lo dijo sino la forma en que lo había hecho. "_No, no puede ser_" pensó tristemente "_Tiene que ser mentira. Harry no volvería a abandonarme otra vez_". La voz de su amigo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

- Es decir que no irán a Hogwarts

- Así es. Se van este fin de semana - para Ginny este hubiese sido un comentario sin importancia, pero el temblor en la voz de su amiga le hizo notar que había algo más importante que una simple frase al pasar. Y entonces se le vino a la cabeza la charla que había tenido con ella antes de ir a los funerales

**Inicio Flash Back**

Ambas están sentadas en la cocina. Estaban esperando a que todos bajen. Ya listas y arregladas intentaban no pensar mucho y solo se dedicaban a disfrutar del silencio. Ginny escucho a su madre gritar. Estaba retando a Ron porque no quería ir a ayudar a Draco con el tema de la ropa

- Creo que por más que lo intenten esos dos nunca se llevaran bien - dijo Ginny graciosamente resignada

- No lo creas. Te parezca o no tu hermano está muy agradecido con Draco por haberte ayudado

- Bueno, podría demostrarlo un poco mas no lo crees

- Bueno Ginny, no puedes pretender tanto de una persona. Pero dales tiempo. Ambos tendrán lo suyo pero ya verás que Draco terminara por agradarle a toda tu familia

- A ti ya te cae bien. Digo, por lo menos eres la única que lo llama por su nombre

- No voy a negar que siempre lo odie, y tú más que nadie sabes que el muy tarado me daba motivos. Pero creo en que las personas pueden cambiar. Draco es así porque sus padres lo hicieron así. Pero por suerte ya se dio cuenta de que tenía que cambiar, y haya sido por vos o por cualquier otra cosa lo hizo. No me disgusta tanto el nuevo Draco - ambas rieron

- Hablando de padres. Mamá me dijo que luego de los funerales irías a buscar a tus papas

- Si, ya hable con Kingsley. Me dijo que pondrá a mi disposición un traslador para este fin de semana. Si todo sale bien ya para el lunes estamos en casa nuevamente

- Que suerte amiga. Me imagino que ya los debes extrañar

- No te das una idea de cuanto

**Fin Flash Back **

- Pero ¿no dijiste que irías a buscar a tus padres este fin de semana?

- Si... Pero no importa, ya les dije que iría con George o...

- No puedo creer que mi hermano te haga esto - soltó Ginny indignada - Y mucho menos Harry. Tú que siempre lo acompañaste y estuviste en todo momento. Si hasta lo que paso con tus padres lo hiciste para poder ir con él - estaba tan encimada en sus cosas que solo calló cuando escucho que su amiga volvía a hipar - Oh, Herms, ya no llores, nosotros te acompañaremos, ¿no es así Draco?

- Yo... - dijo el aludido no muy convencido

- Si Draco, tu también iras

- Ginny no hace falta - Hermione hablaba mas por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa. Claro que quería que la acompañaran. Estaba aterrada de que pasara algo malo. Por eso no podía soportar que sus amigos se vayan y la dejen sola en un momento como ese

- No Granger, Ginny tiene razón. Si no te molesta ambos te ayudaremos e iremos contigo. Cuantas con nosotros en lo que quieras

- Gracias - ya estaba un poco mejor y se sentía acompañada por su amiga - Gracias a los dos - agrego emocionada dejando escapar un par de lagrimas

- Pero por qué sigues mal - comentó ofuscada Ginny - Está bien que entre los dos no igualamos a mi hermano, pero intentaremos ponerle lo mejor

- No es eso. Es que...

- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó Draco sorprendiendo a las chicas. Agarro su varita y murmuro un hechizo que causo que su pelo rubio se transformase en un llamativo pelirrojo - ¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? - pregunto dando una vuelta y moviendo su cabeza con una mueca seductora. Claro que lo que menos causo fue un enamoramiento en las chicas, si no que ambas largaron una estruendorosa carcajada

- ¡NO! - exclamó divertida Ginny

- Como que no es tu color – opino Hermione luego de reponerse de la risa

- ¿Cómo que me queda mal? - pregunto fingiendo enfado - Pasa que ustedes no entienden nada de belleza y moda - se adentro mas en el baño y corrió a Ginny, que seguía riéndose por la apariencia de su amigo, del espejo. Se miro un par de segundos e hizo algunos gestos. Hermione contenía la risa pero Ginny la hacía sonar por las dos - Bueno - agrego mientras se ponía de perfil - En realidad viéndolo bien... - se rasco la barbilla

- ¡Ya! - dijo Ginny ya más calmada pero igual de divertida - ¡Quítate eso!

- Bueno, yo solo quería hacer un intercambio - ya había pronunciado el contra hechizo y su pelo estaba volviendo a la normalidad - La oferta seria mas tentadora. Dos pelirrojos a cambio de uno

- Suerte que ya teníamos uno cubierto ¿no? - agregó divertida Ginny mientras señalaba su pelo y reía junto con Hermione

- No, vale aclarar que ya sabemos que Draco será comerciante en un futuro - y las amigas volvieron a reír

- Graciosas. Búrlense todo lo que quieran, pero por lo menos me conformo con haberte hecho reír un poco

- Si, gracias

- Herms, ¿pasa algo más?

- No, no es nada

- Yo iré abajo a ver como siguen las cosas - Draco entendió que por ahí Hermione no quería hablar por su presencia, así que prefirió dejarlas solas - Las espero - agrego antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él

Ya solas las chicas, Ginny se acerco a su amiga. Ambas estaban agradecidas por la retirada de Draco. No porque les molestaba si no que ahora, estando solas seguramente podrían hablar más libremente. Hermione se había sentado al borde de la bañera y miraba el piso. Ginny apoyada en el lavamanos esperaba impaciente que su amiga hablara de una vez, pero no resistió más y hablo ella

- Herms, puedes contarme ahora – intento animarla haciéndole notar la ausencia de Draco, pero ella siguió en silencio – Mira a mí también me duele que se vayan, pero es decisión de ellos. Y si sigues así por lo de tus padres, ya dijimos con Draco que te acompañaríamos – pero inmediatamente agrego – Bueno, si no quieres que vaya él nosotras podríamos...

- No Ginny – negó de inmediato – El problema no es Draco. Para nada. Y aunque no lo creas te diré que él será de gran ayuda

- Pero...

- Pero estoy un poco dolida – Ginny no entendió – Harry me trato mal y...

- ¿Que hizo qué? – exclamo sorprendida y reincorporándose en pocos segundos

- Si, lo sé, suena raro hasta decirlo. Sabes que yo con Harry tengo una gran relación y lo considero como un hermano. Y yo se que el a mi también, pero no se que le paso. Viste que hoy estaba algo raro, supongo que era por el tema de los funerales y todo eso. Pero la realidad es que discutimos y bueno, eso...

- ¿Pero qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? – estaba ansiosa por saber. Ese día Harry se había comportado muy extrañamente con ella y no había tenido ningún momento para encararlo y arreglar las cosas. Él se había ido de golpe y para su parecer bastante molesto. Hermione y Ron se fueron tras él pero nunca creyó que su molestia fuera tal como para pelearse con su amiga. No con ella, y menos con el vínculo que compartían

- Un par de cosas – era claro que Ginny no se conformaba solo con aquella respuesta y su expresión lo dejo bien en claro, por lo cual a Hermione no le quedo más que explicarse mejor – Como por ejemplo que no lo molestara, que no necesitaba una mamá, entre otras cosas – su cambio de voz dejaba ver que no se había repuesto del dolor que le causaba, pero intentaba estar bien – Pero ya no importa

- ¿Cómo que no importa Hermione? – Dijo exaltada – Él no tiene ningún derecho a decirte todo aquello y menos a tratarte mal. No luego de todo lo que hiciste por él. Que se la agarre conmigo porque ahora se hace el dolido y que se yo, bueno, pero no tiene porque pelearte y hacerte sentir mal por nada – estaba que echaba humo. Ya se había puesto de bastante mal humor a causa del comportamiento del chico durante la mañana, pero eso ya era mucho – ¿No necesita nada? – Pregunto suspicazmente luego de haberse decidido a enfrentarse a él – Un medico es lo que va a necesitar después de que lo agarre – y enojada salió del baño lo más rápido posible para bajar hasta el comedor

- No Ginny – intento detenerla Hermione inútilmente. Ambas ya se encontraban fuera del baño y Ginny enfilaba con paso apresurado hacia las escaleras – ¡Espera!

* * *

><p>En el comedor el ambiente no era el mejor de todos. La señora Weasley se encontraba junto a la escalera, evitando así que cualquiera pueda subir por ella. Ron la enfrentaba y Harry se encontraba a su lado. El señor Weasley junto a George estaban sentados en el sillón escuchando toda la discusión. Charlie se encontraba apoyado sobre la mesada de la cocina. Los demás integrantes de la familia habían ido a comprar un par de cosas para la cena. Draco estaba apoyado contra la pared a un lado de la escalera y medio refugiado atrás de la Molly. Después de sentirse un poco intimidado por las miradas de Harry, decidió mantenerse alejado de la situación para no generar más conflictos. Estaba más que seguro que su presencia enervaba al chico. Los gritos retumbaban en toda la sala y la discusión parecía no tener fin. Los Weasley eran muy cabeza dura cuando querían<p>

- Mamá – resoplo Ron ya bastante cansado

- Ya te dije que no – la señora Weasley había visto la llegada de Hermione por más que ella no lo hubiese notado. Se pregunto si lo mejor sería subir, pero no pudo tomar una decisión porque segundos después del arribo de la chica, aparecieron primero su hijo Ron y luego tras el Harry. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo había pasado y por el malestar de Hermione supo que era algo grave. Observo a Ron amagando a subir rápidamente las escaleras pero lo detuvo. Pasara lo que haya pasado ella debía saberlo y más que nada, no dejaría que su hijo suba a hostigar a la pobre Hermione. Conociéndolo seguramente la haría sentir peor – No subirás esas escaleras hasta que me digas que sucedió, o hasta que ella baje para contármelo todo. Si la hubieses visto entrar. La pobre...

- Señora Weasley – interrumpió Harry. Se sentía terriblemente mal y deseaba con toda su alma ver a su amiga y pedirle perdón de mil maneras. Se había comportado como un imbécil con ella. Y hasta por su maldito deseo de irse lo más rápido posible para poder escapar de todo lo había hecho olvidar del viaje que debía realizar su amiga para buscar a sus padres – Sabemos que Hermione está mal. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y ella se fue sin que nosotros tuviéramos tiempo de disculparnos – explicaba tranquilamente – Es por eso que queremos verla

- ¿Y por qué se tienen que disculpar si se puede saber?

- No, no se puede saber – dijo Ron bastante molesto amenazando con avanzar. Ya se había cansado de discutir con su madre – Ahora si nos disculpas...

- ¡Cuidado con el tono de voz Ronald! que por mas grande que seas sigo siendo tu madre – lo regaño. Luego volteo y hablo más calmamente – Draco, ¿dónde está Hermione?

Draco se sintió intimidado. No por la pregunta de la señora Weasley y mucho menos por como la había dicho, sino por la mirada acecina que le había lanzado Harry. Y también Ron. Ambos estaban extremadamente de mal humor y eso sumado al odio masivo de Harry, hizo que Draco quisiera esconderse detrás de una puerta. Estaba seguro que si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría unos cuantos metros bajo tierra. Se dio cuenta de que la señora Weasley estaba esperando a que le respondiera. Tomo valor e intento sonar lo mejor posible

- Esta en el baño con Ginny. Si quiere las puedo llamar y...

- No hace falta Draco, ya estamos acá – la voz de Ginny apareció e hizo girar a todos. Estaba bajando con pasos pesados la escalera y se podía ver a una Hermione que la seguía. Se notaba que estaba molesta y su amiga temía por lo que pudiera llegar a decir. La señora Weasley se corrió un poco para que las muchachas puedan bajar completamente. Una vez en el comedor Ginny exclamó apuntando a Harry – ¡Tú!

- Ginny, no, aguarda – intentó frenarla Hermione una vez que llego a su lado. Pero su amiga la ignoro completamente

- ¿Se puede saber que mierda te ocurre? – la pregunta fue rápida y seca. Hasta el mismo Ron se sorprendió por la manera en que lo había dicho. Harry la miro seriamente. Estaban frente a frente y la tención los estaba matando, pero nadie decía nada

- ¡Ginevra! – dijo su madre regañándola y bastante enojada – Vuelve a repetir esa palabra y llegaras a Hogwarts sin necesidad de tomarte ningún expreso. Nosotros no los educamos así – dijo indignada haciendo también referencia al anterior comentario de su otro hijo

- Lo siento mamá. Pasa que cuando las cosas me molestan no logro contenerme – por mas que le había respondido a su madre, ella no había dejado ni por un minuto de ver a Harry. No sabía si era por su enojo o por el extraño brillo que encontró en los ojos de él. Pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar y menos a dejarse vencer. Tenía ganas de cantarle unas cuantas verdades a la cara y por más que su presencia la distraiga tanto hasta el punto de perderse pensando en él todo el tiempo, esta vez no se contendría. Se liberaría expresando todos sus sentimientos. Pero cuando iba a retomar la palabra la voz de su hermano la freno

- Hermione, yo...

- No, tu tampoco digas nada- se giro un poco para ver a su hermano. Estaba enfadada con Harry, pero con Ron también. No podía negarlo. Hermione se encontraba atrás de ella y sabia que seguía mal y ella a diferencia de sus amigos, no la dejaría sola – ¿Qué clase de novio eres? Sabía que no tenias experiencia pero tampoco te hacia tan bruto

- Tú no te metas si no sabes – Ron no estaba muy distinto que ella. Cuando había visto bajar a Hermione la vio tan vulnerable que le dieron ganas de correr a su lado y decirle que lo golpee por ser un verdadero idiota. Quería abrazarla, besarla y saber que no iba a perderla. Pero sabía que su hermana le sacaría los ojos en la primera de cambio. Prefirió aguardar un poco a que los ánimos de Ginny se calmaran. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que lo hiciera sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía. Sabía que había estado mal, pero ella no era quien para decirle nada

- Si lo sé

- Se puede saber de que están hablando

- Ron y Harry irán a una misión como aurores

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron los presentes que desconocían la información

- Así como lo oyes. Ambos se irán ESTE FIN DE SEMANA – y remarco la última frase

- Gracias hermanita – dijo Ron irónicamente mirando con odio a su hermana. Se fijo en su madre y vio que aun no se reponía por la noticia dada tan bruscamente por su hermana – Mamá – la llamo – Kingsley nos propuso, a Harry y a mí, ir a una misión junto con un grupo de aurores

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese hombre? – ya había puesto sus brazos en forma de jarra como hacia siempre que estaba molesta por algo – Ustedes son muy chicos. Ni siquiera terminaron Hogwarts

- Si mamá, lo sé. Pero eso no importa

- ¿Cómo que no importa? Si que importa, y mucho. Creen que voy a permitir que vayan y arriesguen sus vidas. Ya bastante hicieron ustedes por este mundo y ya es hora de que tengan una vida normal

- Señora Weasley – intervino Harry – si no vamos a esta misión jamás tendremos una vida normal. Así es – corroboró al ver la expresión, no solo de la señora Weasley sino de todos los miembros de la sala – todavía hay un par de mortífagos sueltos y si no los atrapamos de inmediato créame que correremos grandes peligros

- ¿Pero por qué ustedes tiene que ir?

- Porque Kingsley nos lo pidió mamá – Ron ya estaba cansado de la discusión, él solo quería arreglar las cosas con Hermione – Entiende, nosotros queremos ir y lo haremos porque ya somos grandes y podemos elegir qué hacer con nuestras vidas – la señora Weasley no podía decir nada, su hijo tenía razón. Ellos ya eran mayores de edad y por más que a ella le doliera, ellos estaban en todo el derecho a ir y luchar junto con los aurores. Ron se dio cuenta de que su madre ya se había resignado y en su contra había aceptado su decisión – Mamá – se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo para confortarla – Nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos, así que confía ¿sí? – la miro a los ojos – No nos pasara nada, prometemos cuidarnos y que volveremos lo antes posible

- Ron tiene razón señora Weasley – intervino Harry – Estaremos bien y volveremos antes de lo que usted se imagina – Molly sonrió a su hijo y a Harry y ambos se sintieron aliviados y conformes con su apoyo

- Bueno, en realidad si alguno se quiere perder por ahí – susurró Ginny por lo bajo, pero todos en la sala lograron escucharla

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto Harry. Ginny lo miro haciéndose la desentendía y se fue al lado de Draco para no responderle. Se mordería la lengua antes de mandarlo al demonio delante de todos. La señora Weasley volvió a mirar a sus hijos, sabia por su intuición de madre que algo malo estaba ocurriendo

- Bueno, entonces ya está decidido. Ustedes se irán a esa misión y tu Hermione te quedaras aquí e iras a Hogwarts, ¿no es así?

- Así es señora Weasley – respondió Hermione amablemente – Iré a buscar a mis padres y luego volveré para terminar mi último año en Hogwarts

- Nosotros iremos contigo – afirmó Ron. La señora Weasley sonrió y miro a su marido quien asintió al entender que quería su mujer y abandono la sala llevándose a su hijo

- Será mejor que me vaya a hacer la cena, cada vez se hace más tarde – y sin más, siguió a su marido e hijo hasta dejar a los cinco chicos solos en el comedor

- Ron, no hay problema, ustedes tienen que ir a esa misión y yo lo entiendo

- Mira – se acerco y le tomo la mano. Levanto su vista y sus ojos se conectaron en un sinfín de palabras y emociones – Yo... Nosotros fuimos unos imbéciles – Ginny suspiro irónicamente, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su hermano y de Harry. Mas sin embargo Ron volvió a ignorarla para concentrarse en lo que en realidad le importaba en esos momentos, su novia – Pensamos en nosotros y no nos acordamos de ti, ni de tus decisiones. Ambos te pedimos disculpas. Pero quiero que sepas que iremos contigo cueste lo que cueste, así haya que dejar de lado la misión o aguantarnos unas cuantas quejas – miro a Harry para que corroborara lo que estaba diciendo y él solo asintió firmemente. Hermione se moría de ganas por abrazarlos a los dos por ser tan dulces, aunque antes le habían hecho mal, ahora se veían tan decididos a apoyarla que solo pudo sonreírles agradecidamente

- Hablaremos con Kingsley para poder ir después. Vamos a ir con vos a buscar a tus padres – reafirmo Harry, ya mucho más tranquilo, luego de ver la expresión de su amiga

- Si solo lo hacen por eso no se preocupen porque Hermione no irá sola - dijo Ginny ácidamente - Draco y yo iremos con ella

- ¿Y quién dijo eso? - preguntó desafiándola Harry

- Nosotros lo decidimos cuando nos enteramos que ustedes la habían abandonado

- Bueno, pero ya se pueden ir bajando del plan porque nosotros seremos quienes la acompañen

- No por favor, no queremos interferir en sus compromisos. Váyanse este fin de semana y de ser posible no vuelvan por un largo tiempo

- Nos iremos cuando nosotros queramos - exclamó ya bastante molesto Harry. La discusión ya no podía sostenerse más y los presentes ya estaban comenzando a sentirse incómodos - Nosotros iremos con Hermione

- No – Ginny era consciente de que ya parecía una niña de cinco años peleando por algo que ya sabía que estaba perdido, pero no podía controlarse

- Ginny - intervino Draco - Deja que ellos vayan. Ya está todo solucionado

- Pero...

- Eso es. Escucha a tu querido noviecito. Creo que será la única vez que veras salir de su boca algo tan inteligente

- ¿Mi qué? Draco no es...

- No me interesa – la corto desinteresado - Hermione, nosotros iremos contigo, no te preocupes – la abrazo y ella le correspondió el abrazo. Ron se les unió y Ginny, muerta de rabia y con lagrimas en los ojos corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su cuarto y no querer salir más

* * *

><p>La habitación estaba totalmente desordenada. Cuando llego del ministerio se había prometido limpiar, pero el cansancio le había ganado. Termino diciéndose que ordenaría al regreso de los funerales, pero el repentino incidente, vivido unos momentos antes, se lo había impedido. Ahora, luego de la cena, no tenia excusa para justificar el desorden de su cuarto, pero sinceramente poco y nada le importaba. Estaba tirada en su cama, con la cara hundida en su almohada, intentando no dejarse doblegar por el dolor y la impotencia. Lo odiaba, definitivamente lo odiaba. Lástima que decirse aquello era una terrible mentira y se moría de la bronca por ello. No podía odiarlo si lo amaba con todo su ser. Odiarlo se le hacía imposible, por más que creyera que, en cierto modo, él se lo merecía. Quería gritar, arrojar cosas, o simplemente golpear a alguien. De un momento a otro alguien irrumpió en la habitación y Ginny levanto su mirada simplemente para mandar al demonio a la persona que estaba entrando, sea quien sea. Pero todo insulto quedo acallado cuando lo vio entrar por esa puerta<p>

- Disculpa, creí que estaría Hermione – Harry retrocedía para abandonar el cuarto

- No descuida – lo freno reincorporándose e intentando disimular lo mejor posible su tan demacrado estado – No hay problema

- Sera mejor que me vaya – volvió hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse

- ¿A dónde? – la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Volteo y se encontró directamente con ella, ya que se había puesto de pie y estaba más cerca que antes. Se notaba que había estado llorando

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué a dónde es que vas? – sus manos se encargaban de acomodar un poco sus ropas mientras que lo miraba directamente a los ojos - ¿Te vas a esa misión? ¿Te vas con Hermione? ¿Huyes de todos? ¿O de mí?

- Mira, no tengo tiempo para responder a todo...

- Tiempo, tiempo – llevo sus brazos hacia arriba en señal de desesperación - Por favor, no seas hipócrita. Créeme, se qué tiempo es lo que te sobra, solo que no quieres gastarlo en mi

- ¿Y si es así qué? – Harry se adentro en el cuarto pese a las quejas que estaba haciendo su razón en ese momento

- Harry, por favor, dime ¿qué es lo que te sucede? – se acercó suplicante - ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo? Tú no eres así

- Entonces no me conoces – retrocedió hasta chocar contra una de las paredes del cuarto

- Claro que te conozco, y bien sabes que mejor que nadie. Pero no logro entender que es lo que te sucede ¿Por qué eres así? – él se mantenía callado. Ella comenzaba a exasperarse, pero se dio cuenta de que él no tenía ganas de hablarle - Entonces supongo tienes razón y al fin y al cabo no te conozco – fue un susurro penoso

- ¿Tú no me conoces? – preguntó irónicamente y elevando un poco la voz - Yo no te conozco. Es que... ¿Cómo puede ser posible que hayas hecho todas esas cosas?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Por favor, no te hagas la tonta. No ayudar a Hermione, tu amiga, casi hermana se podría decir

- Ya dije que...

- No me importan tus escusas. Estaba en peligro. Ella te necesitaba. Todos te necesitábamos – se movió de un lado a otro gritando y reprochándole todos sus actos - Pero no solo nosotros estábamos ahí ¿Qué hay de Luna? ¿Qué hay de ella? Apuesto lo que quieras a que sabias que estaba ahí. Pero acaso te preocupo en algo. No, claro que no. La señorita estaba fingiendo llevar la gran vida junto a ese otro...

- Harry...

- No, no digas nada, no hace falta. Yo mejor... – tenía que salir de ese cuarto en ese mismo instante o no sabía que podría pasar

- No, espera – lo freno con la mano pero él se alejo como si su tacto le quemara - Debes escucharme. Todo tiene una explicación. Tal vez las pruebas que presente en el juicio no fueron suficientes para ti

- No, descuida. Créeme que dejaron todo muy claro. Sobre todo una en la que besabas pasionalmente a Malfoy

- ¿Es por eso? ¿Todo esto es por eso? – sonrió aliviada dejando escapar la tensión. Volvió intentar acercarse a él, pero Harry nuevamente se alejo - Harry, Draco y yo...

- Ya te dije que te ahorres tus explicaciones. No me interesan en lo más mínimo – grito fuera de sí

- No me grites – ella también estaba levantando la voz

- Grito todo lo que quiero. Ya me canse. Me voy

- Puedes irte a donde quieras, no me importa - dijo Ginny que seguía gritando. Ya no podía contenerse más

- Es obvio que no te importa. De todos modos tu querido Draquito se quedara aquí, contigo - le espeto Harry elevando aun más el tono de voz

- ¡Ah dios! Es que no entiendes ¡entre Draco y yo no hay nada!

- Si claro, y yo soy Hugh Jackman - agregó con ironía

- Hugh ¿qué? - pregunto inocentemente Ginny. Por la curiosidad se había olvidado de mostrarse enojada ante él. Harry por su parte se ablando unos segundos por el infantilismo de la chica, pero volvió a ponerse firme al recordar el porqué de la discusión

- No importa. Mejor me voy, no me gusta estar perdiendo el tiempo - comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida

- Si, vete. Al final es lo único que sabes hacer. Irte. Tan cobarde eres que no sos capaz de enfrentarte a mí ¿A qué le temes? ¿A qué te confiese que si estuve con Draco?

- ¿Entonces lo confirmas?

- Es lo único que te interesa ¿no? Y así podrás saber si por mi serás el hazme reír del mundo mágico. "La ex-novia del elegido es ahora la chica de su peor enemigo" ¿No es así?

- No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida. Puedes ir y revolcarte con tu amado huroncito cuantas veces quieras – dijo apretando los dientes

- Si es que tanto lo deseas así lo haré – amenazó sin titubear

- Claro, ahora usas la excusa de que te acuestas con él porque yo te obligo – sonrió cínicamente – Era lo que te faltaba para volverte una verdadera pu... – pero él no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ginny le había dado vuelta la cara de un terrible cachetazo. Se tomo la mejilla golpeada y la miro duramente. Ginny estaba con las mejillas encendidas mientras que respiraba irregularmente. Sus ojos reflejaban inmensurable odio pero a la vez una profunda angustia

- No te atrevas a decir nada – dijo ya con sus ojos aguados. Harry se dio cuenta de que se había propasado pero no quiso hacer nada para enmendarlo. Le dirigió una última mirada de odio y se intento alejar rápidamente

Ginny contenía el llanto. No quería que él la viera llorar. Debía ser fuerte y no dejarse amedrentar por ese idiota. Pero estaba muy dolida y la pena que sentía en esos momentos era tan grande que no creía que podría soportar mucho más. No quería dejarlo ir, por más que se lo había dicho. No quería que se aleje de ella ni por un día, ni por meses, ni por horas. Prefería escuchar todos sus insultos y soportar cada uno de sus reproches a tener que separarse de él

- Nunca creí que llegara a odiarte

- Las cosas cambian. Tu más que nadie debe saberlo

- No tengo ni nunca tuve nada con nadie. Menos con Draco

- No te creo – volteo para mirarla y se encontró con sus angustiados ojos. Tal vez ella estaba diciendo la verdad, pero tal vez no. Y él no sería un tonto que caería en sus engaños. No se dejaría manipular por sus ojitos yo no fui y la postura de ingenua e indefensa que estaba tomando la chica en esos momentos - De todos modos no te gastes en explicarme porque no me interesa. Lo único que me gustaría saber es ¿qué le viste?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Si, es decir, que clase de artimañas utilizo para que caigas rendida a sus pies

- Eres... – alzo la mano para volver a proporcionarle otro fuerte golpe pero él la freno en el aire agarrándola fuertemente por la muñeca

- No chiquita. Me puedes levantar la mano una vez, dos no lo permito

- Vete al demonio – se soltó bruscamente

- Mmmm, no quiero. Me molestaría tener que verte por ahí

- ¿Quieres saber que fue lo que vi en Draco? - él la miro intrigado. Nunca creyó que ella aceptaría que si tenía algo con Malfoy y mucho menos que le explicara el porqué se había enamorado. Tragó fuerte para escucharla y poder contenerse en caso de que ella quiera lastimarlo - Por lo menos él si me valora como mujer y me da mi lugar. Él nunca me abandono y sé que no lo hará

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo

- Claro que lo sé. O te molesta saber que Draco es mejor hombre que tú en todos los aspectos – sabía que era una total y completa mentira. Nadie podía igualarse a Harry, él era superior a todo, pero la bronca la estaba obligando a decir todas esas mentiras

- No sigas hablando por qué no sabes... - Harry hablaba entrecortadamente

- No sé ¿qué? Piensas que estoy con Draco y me revuelco con él, pues bien. En tú mano tienes grabado que no debes decir mentiras, entonces hagamos que tu acusación sea cierta del todo - y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

- ¿A dónde vas? - la frenó Harry agarrándola del brazo

- ¿A dónde crees? A revolcarme con mí amado huronci... Draco! - se corrigió de inmediato

- No lo harás – sentenció firmemente

- Pero quien te entiende. Primero quiere una cosa, después otra. Pero sabes que, ya me canse. Creo que ya me entraron ganas de que me den una buena sacudida - la apretó con más fuerza y la acerco más a él. Estaban a escasos centímetros y Ginny sentía que toda su piel se quemaba en donde él la estaba tocando – Suéltame, me estas lastimando – lo dijo mas por el nerviosismo del acercamiento que por el dolor que le producía la presión de Harry sobre su brazo. Pero Harry no la soltó, sino que se apego aun más a ella. Sus respiraciones ya eran una y sus narices se chocaban en un sutil roce. Ginny perdida en sus ojos no resistió el impulso de querer besarlo. Levanto su cabeza y avanzo para chocarse con los labios de él. Pero en el momento en que casi se vende al mismísimo infierno, él se alejo y la dejo inmóvil en su lugar. Ginny abrió los ojos y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, nunca creyó que él la rechazaría. Tragándose su dolor y evitando su mirada se dio vuelta y se dispuso a marchar, pero no pudo avanzar mucho porque unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron por la cintura hasta hacerla girar. No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lo que estaba pasando porque una vez que sintió los labios de él sobre los propios, se perdió en aquel tan anhelado beso

* * *

><p>PERDOOOON POR LA DEMORA! ESTA VEZ TARDÉ MAS DE LO PREVISTO.. PASA QUE ALGUNAS OBLIGACIONES NO ME DEJAN TIEMPO PARA SENTARME Y ESCRIBIR TRANQUILAMENTE<p>

pero bueno, acá les traigo un nuevo cap, que tiene de todo un poco y como siempre espero que les guste y puedan disfrutar de leerlo tanto como yo cuando lo escribo

desde ya MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEWS! SIEMPRE SIRVEN Y ANIMAN BASTANTE!

espero que la proxima tenga mas tiempo y pueda publicar mas rapidamente, pero no prometo nada

comenten que opinan y si les gusto y como ven la historia!

besos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
